Tell Me Why
by MissZoey
Summary: Even though you try and convince yourself otherwise, everything is real - and everything is happening exactly as you remember. For Molly, the real test is not falling over her own feet in an act of fan-girl stupidity.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moonlight.

**Full Summery:** Molly Reyner adores Moonlight, and at eighteen tries to squash her child-like obsession as she embarks on a path to achieve a college degree. Landing head first in to the world of her favorite TV show certainly throws a spanner in the works, especially when a particular vampire considers your lack of submission a personal challenge.

**A/N:** Due to a five-month long writer's block, I realized that the only way I would ever be able to complete this story, despite having some kind of vendetta against my main character, would be to rewrite it completely. Everything about this first chapter has changed, which means continuity is going to be a little off-set with the following chapter, but I will fix that in due time.

Re-written, as of—22nd March, 2013. Beta'd by **LadyAilith**, who is absolutely wonderful and dedicated.

* * *

I hated flying.

I could deal with turbulence, but I was terribly claustrophobic and was flanked on either side by two middle-aged women clutching identical copies of _'Fifty Shades of Grey.'_ I didn't even have the window for company. There was a screaming baby in the adjacent row, and an arguing couple directly in front. A short, pimple-faced kid had been maliciously kicking the back of my seat for the last hour despite my deliberate glares over my shoulder. His mother couldn't care less – that, or she really enjoyed watching other people suffer. Balanced in her lap was a copy of _OK_ magazine, though she wasn't reading it. She looked straight ahead, watching one of the flight attendants, whilst a man, whom I assumed to be her husband, snored idly in the seat next to his son.

Fortunately for me, I had barely half an hour left of this torture. I was twitching every few seconds dreading the next kick against my seat, which drilled holes in my plan to engage in some form of Yoga breathing exercise. Instead, I made a point of groaning in distaste and crammed ear buds into my ears. Never before had I been looking forward to reaching the ground to such a scale that I was willing to listen to whatever atrocities my friend had left on her iPod to pass the time. Even with a part-time job, I couldn't afford one. I was seriously considering purchasing one of the age-old rectangle things that didn't even have a screen to save me from complete boredom. Sara stepped in at the last moment, loaning me her iPod, along with a personally-written guide of all the sights to see in Los Angeles – real and fictional.

For example, she insisted that I visit Hollywood, even if I had no interest in anyone labeled as 'celebrity,' and at some point take a trip to Newport Beach. She insisted that I not ignore the famous shopping avenues scattered everywhere in the breath-taking city. I wasn't saying no, but education had been the paramount reason to come out here – it was how I had convinced my mother – although she insisted that I was too obsessed with a particular television show to warrant the move being anything other than unhealthy and spontaneous. (She was half-right, but I wouldn't admit it).

Sara was jealous that I was going to be able to see the sites where Moonlight had been filmed. I didn't care – I was so very excited! We had followed Moonlight from beginning to end, and, like any dedicated fan, campaigned endlessly for its return. Just because the network had canceled the show did not mean we were giving up, and thankfully we were not alone.

Fan-girl tenancies aside, I was really looking forward to Los Angeles. I knew I would be able to recognize many places I had seen on the show, but most importantly it was a whole different world to the one I was used to. People talked about reinvention all the time back home, and I was doing it for real. Life with my Mom wasn't bad, even when she remarried and had a baby, but I was looking for something different in my life. Dad had been in LA for only a short while, and whilst correspondence between us had been scarce, the moment I graduated high school I was determined to fix that. Moonlight only prompted my decision, but I can't lie and say that I wasn't hoping to bump in to a couple of vampires during my explorations!

Once the plane landed – rather jarringly which definitely did not ease my discomfort – I was one of the first to deplane. Clearly reading '_Fifty Shades of Grey'_ left her mind incapable of following simple directions, because the woman to my left refused to move. Fine by me – I ended up climbing over her legs, carry-on bag in hand, and dashed through the people barely standing from their seats. I gave the Barbie-like flight attendant a grim smile of appreciation, and went through the motions of collecting my luggage. It was sad that over the years flying had become second-nature – my Dad paid for my flights, and I think he was pleased that this time it was both one-way and permanent.

He met me at arrivals, a silly grin on his worn chiseled features. "Molly!" Jon gave me an awkward one-armed hug, knowing I was not fond of hugs in general, and quickly relieved me of my luggage despite my protest. I was capable of looking after myself, and had developed my mother's fierce independent streak. However, like many fathers, their daughters would always be their 'little girls.' I had to suck it up for the time being. I loved my Dad, and the promise of rent-free accommodation could not be turned down, but he was too protective.

Jon was not usually too talkative, but somehow we drew out a conversation that lasted the half-hour journey to his home.

"What classes are you thinking of taking?" Jon asked. I shrugged my shoulders, and pulled the black fedora off of my head.

"I haven't really thought about it. You know I have always wanted to do childcare, but I don't think I have the patience. At the moment I'm leaning more towards studying to be a psychiatrist." Or a psychologist. Honestly, I was just glad to be in a different country – the familiar if not dreary company of blonde tanned clones was too much. It was what had drawn Sara and I together in the first place – we had been, at that time, the only two people in the class with brown hair.

Jon nodded. "You would be good with that, I can tell. You know how to read people." And lose them, I thought sourly, thinking about any friendships I had tried to maintain with people – like me, Sara traveled to see family, but they were in Florida. I was Canadian, and made every attempt to correct people who assumed otherwise. I didn't think it was pride, just a matter of principle.

When the conversation did die down, I could not help myself from peering out of the window. What did I expect? My heart leaped out of my chest when we circled round a park that held a very familiar fountain. I had thought I would be able to control my inner fan-girl, but you try passing sights that lived and breathed in a world you fell in love with. Try it, and see how far you get before you whip out your phone and take copious numbers of pictures for documented proof.

I sent a photo to Sara as traffic slowed, grinning sheepishly. Jon peered over, eyebrow arched.

"What's so spectacular about that fountain?"

"I recognize it," I admitted, hoping he would not think to ask more. I would not hide the truth from him, but I would have a hard time explaining my five-year-old excitement for someone who was a fresh-faced eighteen.

Thankfully he didn't, but that probably had something to do with the fact that we pulled in to the driveway of a spectacular-looking house. Easily two levels, with room for an attic – I had heard him mention a cellar at one point, but I wasn't planning on going down there anytime soon. Maybe I did watch too many horror films, because I would easily choose facing a vampire over any evil-dweller lurking in the cellar. Easily.

Jon ordered Chinese as I unpacked; for someone who was moving, I didn't have much. I knew I needed to readjust my wardrobe, but I was set enough for the time being. With the weather being what it was, I switched out my skinny jeans for a pair of shorts and looped my cardigan around my waist.

Sara and I exchanged frequent texts which pulled me out of a stupor. I supposed I was exhausted; I really wanted to be here, but my mind felt a little out of it. Jon didn't understand how I felt. He offered to rent out a movie – he was trying to be the good guy parent. I accepted his offer; we ate our Chinese food in mutual silence, the movie scenes flickering in front of us. All throughout the film I could not ignore the nagging feeling that something was terribly wrong; the feeling continued well into the evening.

I cleared everything up, leaving Jon to go and pack – he had his own flight to catch in the morning. He was giving me my first real taste of independence. Jon had pushed back the meeting a couple of days all ready so that he could help settle me in and couldn't hold off much longer. His job had to pay a decent amount, given the size of his home, and his offer of helping me find my own place once I was more grounded. I wanted to accept, yet I wanted to stand on my own two feet. I wanted my first place to be earned by myself, not with someone else's money.

I checked my phone after clearing away the last of the cutlery, and the feeling of disquiet persisted as I read over Sara's text.

'_So, what are you going to do now?'_

It was a normal, plain, conversational question that should not have caused the confusion that it did. We had planned my ventures together; Sara laid out itineraries for what I should see and when yet it seemed as if something that had taken hours of discussion from our time together had slipped her mind.

Impossible.

I replied hastily, _'you know what I'm doing, you gave me a list.'_

'_What do you mean? Stop being so cagey, Moll.'_

That most definitely was not right. I tried calling her bluff, but when that failed I surrendered and admitted defeat – something I did not like doing lightly. If this was a game to her, then she had won.

'_I'm going to check out sites from Moonlight.'_

A few minutes passed, in which I prodded buttons on my phone as if that would make a text magically appear.

And then –

'_What's Moonlight?'_

It was as if everything crashed around me and simultaneously reformed itself and fell into place. The nagging feeling of disquiet disappeared, and a sudden breath of fresh air entered my lungs. My mind cleared, but my hand still reached to snatch my tablet from my bedside table.

Google. Google was god, Google would know…

When my frantic search brought up nothing, I knew something was horribly wrong. My mind struggled to process the possibility of another reality. It was impossible – no matter how many times I attempted to get answers from Google, desperate for an explanation, _any_ explanation, my searches brought up nothing. I invaded IMDB with intense determination, clicking on television shows and films that I knew the actors had been in. Unfamiliar names obscured my vision, but I was determined to carry on. I had to find something, because it was a physical impossibility. It went against everything I knew about reality.

There was nothing. The show I had followed and loved and promoted did not exist, not anywhere – not even a post on a message board.

My phone vibrated.

'_Molly, are you okay?'_

No. No, I most certainly was not.


	2. The Almost Accident

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moonlight.

**A/N:** Reviews are loved and cherished. Thank you!

Re-written as of—3rd May 2011, beta'd by LadyAilith, who has been patient and wonderful enough to send me even more shouty-all-caps emails.

* * *

Now that I thought about it—_really_ thought about it, finding BuzzWire on the Internet shouldn't have been that much of a shock. Plenty of people were crazed enough to set up a fake online news site. I suppose that the shock, out of everything, was what startled me the most. I was wondering how Moonlight could possibly have become real. But there it was; it was _impossible_. Somehow I'd crossed in to a different dimension, a different universe.

I needed to sleep. Yes, that was the solution. That was the reason I was going crazy; I hadn't slept. My eyes found a door leading to the downstairs bathroom, which held the medicine cabinet. _No_. My thoughts continued to stray, clinging to a vague sense of hope that I would happen upon a solution. Unfortunately, lady luck passed me by without so much as a considerate thought.

I began to click at random on any image or link on the BuzzWire site that looked remotely helpful until I found a link in the archives that caught my attention; I clicked, and waited. Seconds later a video started playing; Sophia Myles, the blonde British _actress_, was reporting a disappearance. The video dated to a week ago.

It only took one sentence to send my world crashing down.

"_This is Beth Turner reporting for BuzzWire."_

Startled, I reached for my cell, and paused as I flicked through my contact list. Rosie, or Sara? Rosie would ask too many questions, but Sara… Of course, I had failed to realize immediately that her first live web broadcast wasn't until the Kelly Foster incident, and when I did come to this sudden realization, I was hit rather harshly. For a moment I struggled to comprehend what this meant, but in a matter of moments all forms of logic came knocking to answer my questions—the fact that the report in question was not, or had not been live.

The aforementioned Sara was a girl in her own world. She didn't care what anyone said about her; she was her own, and that made her a very special person. Aside from her wild personality, Sara was the kind of girl I could picture being a freshie, all owed to her devoted loyalty. Except, she wouldn't easily accept the reality of vampires. Her mind wasn't that open to acknowledging cold hard truths as extraordinary as this.

"Molly! How's L.A?"

"Its fine," I replied dismissively, "but I have something to ask you."

"You didn't spill strawberries in your carry-on luggage again, did you?"

I smiled. A couple of years ago, Sara and I had taken a holiday in the Czech Republic to visit my grandparents. We'd taken snacks on board the plane from the duty free shopping area, and I'd stuffed the strawberries in to my carry on luggage as we'd gone through check in. Being easily distracted as I was, I'd forgotten that they were in there, and when I did finally remember, the plastic box had broken and the strawberries had soaked in to the yellow lining. The bag immediately went in the wash, but the stains were still visible.

"No, but that's not why I called. I recorded Moonlight for you."

"Moonlight? What's that?"

What worried me initially was her confusion. It was genuine; I'd known her long enough to sense when she was lying. Sara wasn't a good liar. She was one of those people who had to tell the truth no matter what, lest the guilt would eat away at her very, very slowly. "Our favorite television show." I hurried to explain. "Remember, the one we were addicted to when the first trailer aired? The show with Mick St. John, Beth Turner, Josef Kostan-" I began ticking off the characters on my other hand.

Sara interrupted me. "That's not a TV show, Molls. Beth Turner's a reporter for the online newspaper BuzzWire. She just started out, I think, but I've been watching BuzzWire reports for years. And St. John's a private investigator; he helped out my Gran about five years ago."

I felt denial creeping in. They weren't real. Moonlight was a TV show, the characters were all actors, and L.A. was just… L.A. No vampires, no BuzzWire, no anything! I recognized that infamous proverb, 'Be careful what you wish for, lest it come true' but I'd never considered the consequences, not as severely as I was witnessing them now. In fact, as much as I'd wished to encounter my favorite characters, I'd always imagined being jammed in beside them, not apart from the action before the show even happened.

It wasn't my world that went black first; my mind began to shut down. I couldn't think, nor could I string more than a few words together. My phone fell to the floor and within a few seconds, I followed.

**…**

Waking up can go one of two ways—you can come to your senses slowly, gradually becoming aware of your surroundings piece by piece. Or everything can be thrown at you at once, and you jolt awake, bewildered, and an overpowering panic will begin.

"Shh, honey… you just rest for now." I knew that voice; in the first frightening moments of regaining consciousness, the familiarity was comforting. Jon's face swam into view in front of my blurry eyes, and as I blinked a couple more times I managed to outline his features more distinctively. "That was quite a scare you gave me."

My limbs felt far too heavy to move. "What happened?" I remembered talking to Sara—there had been a computer screen, too. Unfortunately I'd woken up with the notion that I was somehow back home; Jon being in LA hadn't registered yet. The lack of understanding calmed me; maybe I was imagining everything, and perhaps Moonlight wasn't real after all.

"Sara called. She said you stopped talking; when she heard a bang, she worried. I got home and found you passed out by the computer."

Well, at least that explained the throbbing I had in my head.

"If you feel up to it, the doctors say you can go home, but only once they're certain you're able to make it there yourself. I've still got a meeting to continue." As inconsiderate as that sounded, I would have objected to him blowing it off completely just to take care of me. I was old enough to care for myself, as I had done countless times before.

"What sort of meeting?"

"Securing a deal with a top investor; he's made a hell of a load of money from what he does, so I don't doubt his backing for a second."

Now that sounded all too familiar. Who else did I 'know' that invested and made money? I refused to think of his name, but curiosity was a terrible trait to possess.

"Who's the business man?"

Jon simply shook his head. "Don't you worry about that now." Honestly, I was trying to focus on anything but where I was. I hated hospitals, and although this was common, it was an irrational fear. I avoided them the best I could, and the last time I'd been to one was when my friend sprained her wrist.

"I've really got to go, honey. But take it easy, and let me know if you're staying in hospital for the night." He kissed my forehead, said goodbye, and within moments he was gone.

In those few silent moments I had to myself, reality set in once more. I was in LA; the sign on the open door said as much. Was I really that stupid? Of course I was in LA! I'd spent an entire plane journey listening to an audio book, and I'd squirmed uncomfortably at the baggage retrieval part. The fact that Mick and Beth could be real people seemed surreal, and I struggled to come to terms with this blatantly obvious fact that I was fighting hard (and failing miserably) to deny.

The nurse did not agree with my sudden movement. The moment I tried swinging myself off the bed she scurried over and pressed the emergency button. Scowling, I allowed her to tuck me back in, but I drew the line at lying down again. Propped up, I waited impatiently. An overwhelming sense of urgency to explore and investigate began tingling through my instincts; I had to get out of here before anything happened that I could miss.

"I see you're better," The doctor carefully pressed his fingers to my forehead. I winced as he passed over the throbbing. "You don't feel any dizziness at all?"

I shook my head. "No. Just hungry."

He looked skeptical, though he continued to go through routine questions until he delivered his prognosis. "I think you'll be fine. Make sure to call us should you feel any dizziness or sickness at all." He was halfway out the door when he paused and turned back. "Your father left these," new-ish looking keys were dropped in to my awaiting open palm.

"There must be a mistake," I replied. I hadn't owned a car in Waukegan, and I definitely didn't have one here.

"No mistake," he said in the same tone I'd used. "Take care of yourself."

It didn't take me long to figure out what car I had the keys for. There was a small logo key ring attached to the main key, and there was a tiny slip of paper with a license plate scribbled down. It was a Chevy, a 1986 Chevy Silverado. The paintwork seriously needed a good job done, and the insides looked more than a little rusty, but it looked perfect for me. I didn't like riding around in all those fancy cars that stuck up rich people were flashing around; it wasn't my style. The Chevy had not been the sort of truck I'd imagined for myself, but with the age it was pretty close.

I had passed my driving test, but Freya was negative on cars, so she balked at getting me one. Jon was bound to go against anything Freya suggested, and for once I was pleased at the distance between them.

My happiness in driving only lasted around ten minutes before a young girl waved manically from the sidewalk. Not to be the one to ignore a fellow girl in distress, I stopped beside her and rolled down the window.

"You okay there?" I asked. The girl nodded, and I felt a twinge that told me not to believe her.

"I need to get somewhere," she paused, "could you give me a ride? I'll be fired if I'm late."

I honestly would have laughed. She didn't look like the type of girl who could hold a serious business job. For one thing, she was dressed completely irrelevantly. Her skinny frame all but hugged the dress that I supposed could well be a size 0, if I knew anything about clothing sizes apart from my own. It was a black slip-on, no back, and cut surprisingly low at the front, with a ribbon holding round her neck. Her skin was pale, and she looked seriously anemic. Her hair was held back in several places, swirling and twirling and piled on top of her head, strands hanging down. She did, in every sense possible, look like a runway model out for a glamorous party. And her shoes had to be the highest heels I'd ever come across.

"Sure," I answered, still eyeing the intense detail on parts of the fabric she was wearing. In all her contrasting glory, the fear behind her eyes was unmistakable; I understood, from the way she spoke and the trembling that did not have blame to the cold, she was more frightened of not going than she was attending.

The girl slipped in to the passenger seat and closed the door. It creaked and I winced; the Chevy certainly didn't seem car-crash proof.

"If you keep going on up there, and turn right, then right again and left on the second turning… it's the huge house at the end."

"Who's the host?" I asked, determined to find out why she winced when I spoke, and why she looked like the fear of God had been drilled in to her at any mention of said party.

"I'm not really sure – I was just invited." Her voice was timid, scarce. She looked far too weak and nervous to be a freshie. I didn't believe her, though. She knew exactly where the party was, and if she hadn't been to the house before her directions would not have been so specific. Also, I was certain that anyone invited to such a 'huge house' would have been picked up along the way—and had I not stopped, how would she have gotten there?

"I'm Molly," I smiled. Clearly the topic of whose party was uncomfortable for her to discuss.

"Lilia," she sniffed.

That was pretty much it for conversation. When in fact the journey wasn't even a long one, there were plenty of times when I was certain Lilia wanted to say something. When she didn't it only raised my suspicion of her. She didn't smile and instead focused on wringing her hands, folding them in to one another out of fear and apprehension. The only other place she looked other than her hands was out the window of the truck and even that did not last long.

"Here," Lilia spoke up. I looked up at the house and frowned. Gates guarded any form of entry. Lilia perked up at once, flattening her already skin tight dress. "You'll need to pass security…" she pulled out some sort of ID from her purse… I didn't even bother to sneak a glance before a man came up to her side of the truck. She mumbled a few things I didn't seem to catch, but the gates opened, and I drove in nodding thanks to the guard out of politeness. Her change in nature appeared to be a front, though I could not argue playing up the pretense.

I didn't notice it at first, but when I was close enough to the house, the familiarity made me jerk and I swerved the truck sideways, almost knocking in to a rather sleek Lamborghini.

Lilia looked just as frozen as I was. Somehow the commotion I'd caused – which was very little – caused the guard to come rushing over in a furious rage.

"Are you crazy?" He exploded. Lilia was out of the truck before I could even blink. Very quickly, to the guard's immediate annoyance, she leaned in through the window I rolled down for her.

"I know this is a bit much," she spoke quietly but quickly as if she knew someone could be listening in, "but could you pick me up after?"

At first I was taken aback by her request. I hadn't expected her to ask me anything, assuming that her unnatural silence in the truck had been out of annoyance towards me. However, the aching persistence in my mind nagged at me to grab another opportunity to come to the house. "What time?"

"Three am. If it's too late-"

"No, I'll be here… I'll wait outside though." Lilia smiled. Maybe she wasn't the typical blonde I thought she was. Her kindness breached through the thick layer of a confident front. A moment later, a voice sailed through to my ears calling Lilia's name. I looked past Lilia's figure to the door of the house where a startlingly familiar person stood.

In fact, he looked very familiar. His hair, his eyes, and his suit all reminded me very solidly of Jason Dohring. Then, as if he could sense the panic that shot through me in that very moment everything sank in, he looked from Lilia to me.

I started up the truck that instant and turned it around. In the rear view mirror I saw the guard, Lilia and the perfect recreation of Jason Dohring speaking, but my mind shot back to reality as I sped out the gates as fast as the Chevy would allow. My mind didn't want to let me piece together the puzzle, but willingly or not, deep down I knew that I'd seen the predatory glint from the eyes of _the_ Josef Kostan.

**…**

The reckless behavior had been stupid. No, more than that—I had been stupid in thinking that rushing away like that would calm Josef's thoughts about me. I had to remember how to breathe, how to think about this logically. There was no conceivable way for Josef to prove that I knew what he was. For all he knew, I could have been startled by remembering something I needed to be doing. The poor quality of that lie stood out profusely, but it was better than nothing.

By the time I was home, the truck parked and front door locked, it was six pm.

I had two options—go to sleep and set an alarm to wake me up, or find some other means of keeping myself conscious. Through my pacing and contemplations, I neglected to notice one thing—Jon was home. When I did realize this, I saw him watching me with a bemused expression.

"Molly!" He wrapped both arms around me, forcing me in to an embrace. I am not, by nature, a hugger—and family was no exception.

"Dad," my protest was muffled against his coat; I scrambled to break free, even as I heard his booming laugh.

"You look miles better; have you been out?"

"Yeah… thanks for the truck, dad… really." I smiled. Before I could help myself I was continuing. "I met someone as I was driving home; she needed a lift to a party, and I'm picking her up later."

"Sounds like fun—didn't you want to go along?"

"The host… he isn't really the 'inviting strangers' type."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Who is hosting?" I did get my inquisitive mind from somewhere, you see. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

"I'm not too sure. I got a glance, though—he looked a bit… a _lot_ like Jason Dohring." I glanced up, eager to see his reaction to this name.

There was none—at least not the one I wanted.

"Who?"

All I wanted now was answers. I knew now that Jason, Alex, Sophia and the rest were just characters in my mind, but I had not lost hope. "Oh… just… no one," I mumbled. "Wrong name." At least he wasn't in a probing mood, either. Work must have tired him out. "You never mentioned who your boss was, by the way." We are a curious bunch, the Reyners.

"I believe I didn't," he removed his jacket, hung it up and turned back to me. "His name's Elliot Morgan." That lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. He wasn't working for Josef; suspicion one erased.

"I'm going to phone Rosie," I announced, and hurried off down the hall before Jon could say another word.

Once in my room, I managed to conceal myself under the covers and had the phone pressed up against my ear as close as it would go. "Rosie?" I whispered urgently.

"Molly… are you okay? Sara said you'd had a fainting spell." Really? A _'fainting spell'_? I would have to fill her in properly at some point… the two of them.

"No… I'm fine… but something weird is happening." In what felt like a single breath I explained everything—how Moonlight was all of a sudden a reality I was walking around in, how Josef Kostan had been hosting a party I had driven a girl to, who I now suspected was there to be part of the fresh juice bar service, and how I felt as though I were being watched. I should have known, though, that Rosie wouldn't let that slide.

"Molly, maybe that flight got to your head. Calm down and take some vitamins." Yes, that was her solution to everything. It was no secret to my best friends that I hated flying; I panicked whenever I didn't have two feet planted firmly on the ground.

"You're right… I'll call you soon." We said our goodbyes, and I scrambled out from under the covers. Once in the hall I returned the phone to the charger and scanned for the clock. It was seven thirty… following the failed attempt at gaining some reassurance, I gave in to plan B. No sooner had I fallen back in to bed did my body grow weary, and I settled in to the covers before I could remember to turn the light out.

I wasn't a stranger to the persistent calling of my alarm clock; I knew from the moment I registered the sound it meant I had to get up. However, I was met with grogginess the moment I opened my eyes, and knew it was far earlier than usual. Seconds passed, and I turned to find the window, and the moon glaring down at me. It was _far_ too early.

Time wasn't on my good side at the moment, so I didn't bother checking how long I had to shower. By the time I had finished, I knew I had taken longer than I should have. With my mind slightly clearer and less foggy, I clambered out of the bathroom and dressed myself hurriedly. I ran the towel through my hair as I hopped around trying to pull on socks. When my dark brown hair refused to cooperate, I shoved it irritably in to a side ponytail after pulling a comb through the tangled strands, donned a jacket and shoes, and let out a deep breath as I reached the front door.

The drive didn't take long at all.

I parked outside the gates as I'd promised, spent a good ten minutes tapping my fingers against the wheel until my legs moaned in protest that they needed to stretch. Impossible, since it had not been a long journey, but I accepted the distraction with open arms. I leaned back against the hood of my car, looking around at the house with piqued interest. If this whole thing was real, and Josef was in there, I hated to imagine what the inside would look like. Freezers? The show never specified where he slept.

"You going in?" A voice asked. I jumped at the question, having not expected anyone but the guard to be out here, and squinted against the darkness. His face was obscured by the shadows.

"I'm not really his type." I replied dryly, looking out at the house. Light poured from the windows; how long was Lilia going to be? It was closing in on three am already. The stranger gave a half laugh and stepped in to the light. I guessed that the reason he did it slowly was to give me a reason to acknowledge his presence and as not to startle me, but that's not why I jumped.

"Alex?" Stupid girl! Why did I go and say something like that? It was not the biggest mistake I could have made, and when my heart stopped racing, I realized that the unintentional blunder could actually help me affirm more of the truth.

"Mick," he stated calmly, "do I look like someone you know?"

I shook my head. "No, you don't." I glanced down at my wristwatch, the hands moving steadily. I was hallucinating again—time did not speed up or slow down. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at Mick curiously. Since he was real (and there was no way to deny that), I tried to work out why he would be waiting out here when he was free to go wherever he wanted as far as Josef's quarters were concerned.

"Are you picking someone up? Be careful on your way home—the city is a dangerous place at night."

Without thinking, I said: "vampire killings?" If I had been able to move, now would have been the time where the sarcastic pat on the back for the blabbermouth would have been fought against.

"There's no such thing as vampires." He replied shortly. It was exactly the line he said to Beth… or was going to say… I had only assumed that I'd somehow turned up before the two had met one another, which meant that soon Mick was due at the fountain. "But there are people out there who think it's funny to blame a myth for sick killings. Just keep yourself safe," a smile was all he had to give to make my awkwardness melt away. If the papers tomorrow had Beth's headline, then I'd take it that they had met. If not… well, I'd keep an eye out. No way was I interfering with their relationship. This may be the real world at the moment, but in my reality it was a TV show, and I had every intention of keeping everyone on track.

Headline: PI Molly is on the case!

It was at that moment I remembered my recording of Sonata, and jumped with impatience. _Come on, Lilia!_

"Finally!" The gates opened, but not only for Mick's benefit. Lilia was making her way to me. I felt my blood run cold; her face was wretched in repressed agony. Was she a freshie? Somehow I did not think alcohol was responsible for her uneven steps and her trembling frame.

Lilia nodded, but she looked sick. When I started up the car, she turned to me with such a forced smile it was like being back in high school. "I drank too much. I don't normally drink so I suppose…"

Liar. However, I made no move to probe her further. Going to the hospital was out of the question for this one.

"Lilia, I'm taking you back to my house. You need rest, don't worry – there's plenty of room." Jon had the room, but he wouldn't mind, and I could easily cover my tracks. Right now though I was panicking more; I had promised myself that I would not get involved in the show, and here I was taking home a suspected freshie.

Right on cue, the scarf she had wrapped around her wrist untangled. Unbeknownst to her, it appeared, the scarf shifted as I drove over a speed bump, and revealed a single bite mark still decorated in blood.


	3. The Fountain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moonlight.

**A/N:** Reviews make happy authors. I promise. Rewritten as of May 3rd, 2011. Beta'd by LadyAilith; I can't thank her enough.

* * *

Things did not improve the following morning.

Last night I'd had one hell of a job actually getting Lilia inside. She was drowsy and unresponsive for most of the journey, and only when I managed to poke her awake did she respond with a slight grumble, nothing short of 'what?' Getting her out of the truck had been another task all together. I'm the first to admit that I'm no athlete. I was always picked last for teams, save baseball because I was good with my batting arm; I never ran the required amount on gym days, particularly because no one asked me to run. She was helping as much as she could, though… at least she wasn't a complete airhead like I imagined most the freshies were. Once inside she began complaining about the stairs, but I wasn't going to let her crash on the couch, so we made it to my room. Of course I hadn't exactly anticipated bringing her here, so I hadn't set anything up. The only option was to surrender my own bed, and everyone in my family knew that I had trouble adjusting to new surroundings if I wasn't in my own bed—a stupid peeve to have for someone of eighteen years.

So as she slept in my bed, I stayed in the guest room. I left a note which I comically stuck to her forehead; it was the safest way to assume she would notice it before setting off a third world war.

I woke with a headache, and after finding that the medicine cupboard in the upstairs bathroom was empty, I made the daring journey downstairs. Jon was there, leaning against the living room table as if he had been waiting for me to wake up.

"So, you haven't changed your hair color, then." He was not mad, but it took me a while to calmly explain that Lilia had drunk a little too much and she needed someplace to stay for the night as she was in no condition to tell me where she lived, let alone get there by herself. He conceded, still not entirely pleased, but proceeded to tell me that he was going away on a business trip for a week, and wanted to lay out some safety-first ground rules. I pretended not to be offended at the inference that I would blow up the house.

By the time four in the afternoon came, I began getting anxious about Lilia. She had been sleeping all day. No matter how big a Moonlight fan I was, having a freshie in the house who was replenishing her blood was something I did not know how to deal with. They hadn't gone in to specifics about freshie lives. Aside from Simone… a little, but I wasn't even sure she existed right now… or at the very least had a huge part to play in Josef's life. Going to her was out of the question. And that was when Josef decided turned up at my doorstep.

Jon had left at five; he had restocked the kitchen freezer and all other forms of food, stocking up the cupboards. When he left and I could no longer hear his car moving off the gravel outside, I felt relief, and a sting of fear. I had only been here a few days, and all ready I was interfering. In my defense, I had not known what was going on until I was in the middle of it, but I had more common sense than this—bringing a freshie in to the house—surely.

Then the doorbell rang.

I did not think it was odd; perhaps it was someone for Jon, and I could easily inform them that they had just missed him. I glanced at my own outfit before daring to open the door—there was nothing worse than answering it in your pajamas. I had dressed; my mind was too foggy to remember going through the motions of picking an outfit. However, it did not seem I had 'picked' anything carefully; I had thrown on some black jeans, a green and white striped collared shirt, and some fluffy white slippers. My dark hair was tied up in another messy ponytail, and my bangs were pushed out of my eyes, held in place by a rusting silver clip. When I did open the door, I was at first stunned and then petrified at the knocker.

"Where is Lilia?" Josef asked innocently. He stood, hands in the pockets of his ridiculously expensive trousers, grinning that all-knowing smirk he trademarked on the show. I stared motionless at the vampire for what seemed like an age; not the best move to make when trying to appear normal.

"She is… at home." I lied, the excuse pitiful. I truly hoped she was still asleep—perhaps I could get rid of him, because I certainly did not want the vampire in my house.

"I don't think so." He arched an eyebrow. "She's here."

"What makes you so sure?" I felt a little braver, but only because I kept repeating, in my head, _he is not real, he is not real!_

"I had someone follow her—you—back last night. I am not as cruel as my reputation precedes; I wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to her."

I wanted to hit him. "What gives you the right to think you can have someone follow me? That's—stalking!"

"I have every right. Lilia works for me. I look out for my employees."

"Yeah… you do a lot more than that," I muttered. Like with Mick, it caught up to me a second after it had left my mouth that I blabbered about something I should not know. The classic face palm moment would have been ideal right now; I knew I should be lucky that Josef wasn't a sparkly gay vampire who could read minds.

"She told you?" Was that a flicker of concern I heard?

"Told me what? She barely said two words to me."

Josef ignored me, showing no sign that he was either relieved or still concerned. "Where is she?"

"She is sleeping. I do not know what you, or what somebody else did to her last night, but she needs to rest."

"Nobody did anything to her," he lied expertly. "She drank quite a bit, has anemia and forgot to take her medicine with her."

I scoffed. "Why are you even here?" I was talking to him like I knew him, which was not the smartest of moves to make. People respected him, or at the very least they politely tolerated him. If not, they ended up in La Brea.

"I came to check on Lilia."

"Well, she is fine, so you can go now." I aimed to slam the door in his undead face, but a hand shot out and stopped the door from closing.

"You intrigue me." He said, and I poked my head round the side of the door. Those words sent a little jolt to my heart. Did I, really?

Before I could stop myself: "You're not so bad yourself."

A wicked grin flickered over his lips.

"Josef?" I turned to find Lilia making her steady way down the stairs. She had showered; how had I not heard the hot water running? Regardless, she looked refreshed and much stronger. Her matted blonde hair clung to her shoulders, and although she wore the same dress as she had last night, her skin had more color to it, and she looked genuinely happy to hear that the vampire was here.

Unwillingly, I opened the door. Josef smiled across the hallway at her. "I came to check on you. Matsu will take you home now, if you are ready." Lilia nodded eagerly, and I rolled my eyes. Her own were glued to him, seeing nothing but the arrogant self-satisfied smirk he always paraded around. I sincerely hoped she was not one of those girls whose whole word centered around feeding and 'perks'.

"Thank you, Molly," said Lilia. Josef stroked the bare skin on her arm as she went past. I saw her flush slightly, and sighed.

"You're welcome," I called after her, and then stared at Josef. "You are more than welcome to leave, you know."

"Molly?" He was holding back a laugh. "What's that short for?"

"Morrigan." There was no point in lying to him; he had Mick if he wanted to find out anything more. "But everyone calls me Molly, even my parents." I had doubts he would respect anything like name preferences, but as I said, there was no point in lying to him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Morrigan." He left immediately, not waiting for me to retort with a witty remark.

I sighed, closing the door and falling against it. I could no longer count the amount of mistakes I had made on one hand, perhaps not even on both. Thinking through the events of last night in order to do just that, I remembered why I had been so eager to get home whilst I was waiting to pick up Lilia.

There was a note on my bed, a scrawl on the back of the one I had given to Lilia. Her number, with a post script of 'call me sometime'. I was not sure I would, but it seemed as if I had made a friend of sorts here.

First I checked my suitcase and my carry on bag, but nothing was there. I tried to remember where I may have hidden the DVD whilst I was unpacking. I practically dove for my side cabinet, and in there I pulled out a box. I must have put it in the box, as I remembered opening it with the small key I had attached to my house and car keys. I grabbed my keys from my other jean pocket and unlocked the box.

I had a terrible habit of collecting things. Over the years, I stashed anything of minor to great importance; hair clips and bands as I always seemed to lose them, pins, badges and scraps of paper with then-important and now-worthless information. There was a small earring box which held a four-leaf clover I had once found. But what I was looking for was not in sight. Panic rose; I knew there was no way Lilia could have taken it, and I was at a loss as to what could have happened to it.

I sank to the floor, breathing heavily.

The DVD was gone.

**…**

The day shifted in to a normal routine. I called Sara, trying and failing once more to explain what was happening to me. She sympathized in all the right places, and Rosie did exactly the same. Both made their concern known, but decided that I just missed them both too much, and I needed to get home as soon as possible. I laughed off the request from both of them. Following the phone call, I considered a lot of what had happened—Josef telling me, no kidding, that he was "intrigued", and Mick's spider senses were no doubt tingling with my blunders. I considered moving back home, wondering what that would do to this current reality, though decided in the end to see it all through. Perhaps everything would return to normal once I lived out the course of the show.

I found myself out and about. I cooked, cleaned and even found the time to rearrange some of my room, making one last check for the Sonata DVD. I then sat myself down and wrote down the events that had happened which had led me to L.A., hoping to make some kind of sense as to how I managed to get in to this world. Was I now on the DVD-in the show? I shook my head. I'd been jealous of the freshies, all right… but now I was wary and distant from that life I had once pictured myself living.

Be careful what you wish for.

Oh… why? I scowled, crumpled up the piece of paper and set it in my room. I wasn't stupid enough to let the garbage collectors know about my venture in to another dimension.

Pretty soon it was night time. I switched on the television and flicked through the channels aimlessly, until the news caught my attention. After a lengthy introduction and a reading of the headlines, a live reporter stood in front of a glistening fountain. A girl had been murdered…

I darted off the couch quicker than I had ever left it before. Ignoring my truck, I pounded down the driveway and sprinted down the road. I knew where the body was from watching reruns of the episode so many times, but it did not help that walking it would take around fifteen to twenty minutes. Well, how fast could I do it in a run? Vampire speed would have been immensely helpful. So would a TARDIS, but just because Moonlight was real did not mean that everything else was, too. And thank God for that!

When I arrived I glanced at my wristwatch—seven pm. My first thought was Beth, and I looked around to try and find her. The time of her broadcast was not given, but I knew it had to be soon. The crime scene was an uproar, and a group of journalists were clambering towards the body as Carl tried to find them off—_Carl!_ I watched from the sidelines, settling on the fact that she had not arrived.

Or maybe she had.

I turned and saw a blonde woman weave through the crowds, look around and duck under the tape put up by the police. I stared, wide eyed. Beth Turner… _the_ Beth Turner of BuzzWire… of Moonlight…

As I shook my head, I caught site of another familiar face.

"Alex." I whispered. I ducked behind a passing stranger and moved slowly backwards; I did not need to be seen, or heard by the vampire PI. It turns out, I had no need to be worried; Mick did not move; he only had eyes for Beth.

"There's no such thing as vampires," Mick informed her flawlessly. His expression did not falter and he remained entirely serious. I felt myself smile; they had met! These two amazing characters had met, and so would begin a roller coaster of a journey.

I stumbled back, tripping over something, and landed heavily, gasping as I fell. Mick turned his head, but I moved faster. A row of bushes were close, and with the passing throng of people, I was able to scoot back in to the shadows before he could see me. There I stayed until I was absolutely confident that both Mick and Beth had left—going home and then to see Josef, and heading home to draw up an article respectively.

"Do you make a habit of hiding in bushes?"

I groaned. "As it happens…" I ignored Josef's hand and stood myself, brushing the clinging sticks and rubble off my jeans. "Yes. What are you doing here?"

"You could ask about thirty other people the same thing. I'm paying interest in the community."

"Right. And you so happened to find me, how?"

"It's not hard to spot someone with odd shoes." I glanced down at my feet—he was right. Jerk. "And I heard you needed a job."

No way. No, no, no. "Who would say a thing like that?"

"Your father works with a business associate of mine. He talks about you a lot." Josef smirked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't need a job." I turned on my heel to go, but his parting line stopped me.

"I never offered."

When I turned back, he was gone.


	4. The Invitation

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Moonlight.

**A/N:** Rewritten as of May 3rd, 2011. Beta'd by the amazing LadyAilith, who has limitless patience with me and my stalling of this fic.

* * *

I pulled my wet hair back in a ponytail, tugged at the shirt I was wearing and settled myself down at the computer. After some hefty typing and clicking, I directed myself to BuzzWire's homepage. Sure enough, the report Beth had been doing was up and I watched through it in confused horror. So everything really was happening… the very first episode of Moonlight was playing out around me and I was sitting indoors acting like a two year old scared out of their skin.

I knew I had every right to be scared, and that I was, but I what I really wanted to understand was how I had ended up here. Why, right at this moment, when the final episode of Moonlight had aired back in my sane little world? And what did Josef want? To my knowledge he didn't follow people unless he was interested in them for something, more often than not the reason was blood… I stopped right there. Now was not the time to be worrying about my favorite character's obsessions.

I sighed and switched to my favorite search engine. My fingers hovered over the keys for an intentionally delayed moment. What was I looking for? I started to think that maybe it was too dangerous to go searching for anything Moonlight related.

"Molly… you're getting paranoid," I told myself slowly. "Josef isn't watching you… yet." I sighed and typed in two words.

Sarah Whitley.

Nothing recent came up. The only thing related to Sarah was a report of her having gone missing years and years ago, filed by her father whom I knew would soon try an assassination attempt on Josef. I suddenly got a very strong temptation to warn Josef about what would happen, but then realized the trouble it would actually cause me if I did. Endless questioning and twenty-four seven surveillance wasn't my perfect cup of tea.

Other than that one report, nothing at all mentioned Sarah. I closed the browser and leaned back in the chair, sighing. What was I going to do? A shower was certainly out; I'd just had one. I'd eaten as much as I could without feeling completely stuffed; my list of distractions was looking rather short. If I went to sleep, by the time I was awake again Mick would probably be going around to Josef's. Josef would have seen the report and would, once again, be getting worried. Why didn't I go there right now? Because it would mean explaining, getting into trouble…

I needed sleep. My body told me so, but my head argued otherwise. I left the computer the moment it was off, and shoved on a jacket over my shirt. Forcing my feet in to battered sneakers, I swiped my cell and digital camera from the desk and headed out the door.

**…**

"Who you looking for?" Guillermo was walking alongside me. I almost melted in to the floor, shoes and all. I was walking within close contact of yet another Moonlight character, another vampire from the infamous television show. I wondered if he could hear my heart pounding dramatically against my chest, then decided that it didn't matter. The morgue did strange things to people.

"Kelly Foster," I replied. Unless I was much mistaken, that was the name of the victim at the fountain. Still I ended up doubting my words until Guillermo pulled back the sheets covering a body on one of the examination tables.

"Her?"

I nodded. "Yep," it was definitely her. I didn't know exactly what had brought me here but I wanted to get a look at the body close up, not what they showed on the cameras. Guillermo was several feet away, carefully tidying up a different body. For a few moments I watched his steady movements and the easiness in which he possessed with each careful weave of his hand. I jerked suddenly and eyed the task at hand; if I did not hurry, Guillermo would start to suspect. Hell, he probably all ready did.

As I glanced over at Kelly I was startled at the ghostly white of her skin. I had seen one dead body before, but it was nothing like this. I was smart enough to know that nothing was real on television, and that it could not prepare you for life encounters. I looked over her neck, and sure enough, there were the two puncture wounds. Guillermo glanced at me as I exhaled; he would not suspect anything unless Mick and Josef made the link, and I had to make sure that would never happen.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the digital camera, and proceeded to snap pictures of her neck, her face, and close ups of the punctures.

"Someone obviously has a thing for mythical creatures," I jumped at the sound of Guillermo's voice and turned, camera in hand.

"Looks that way," quickly I stuffed the camera back into my pocket, "that or some sick freak has taken things a little too far. Either way…" And maybe my mouth had done the same thing… still; at least I hadn't mentioned Christian Ellis, or Daniel. I shrugged. "Same thing, I guess."

Guillermo gave me a funny look. "Could be. You know, people should leave myths where they belong. It's a con for the newspapers to get more money, especially out of scaring people."

I almost choked. Yeah… myths… whatever. "I had better be going… I just wanted to see her… see what had happened." I tried to look sincere. Drama had not been my strongest asset, but I had been good at it, and the look paid off. Guillermo nodded with a small-managed smile. Hopefully he would forget the fact that I'd used a camera, because if he did he'd undoubtedly tell Mick. A curious PI on anyone's case was never helpful, particularly if they wanted to remain under wraps.

Outside was darker. I climbed halfway in to my Chevy, but as I reached to close the door I felt eyes on me.

There was something out there. I wasn't sure what it was, although if I had to take a rough guess it wouldn't be anything short of two words, the first beginning with 'J' and the second beginning with 'K', but there was definitely _someone_ watching me. Still, I ignored it, slammed the door and started the engine. It rumbled to life, and I drove into the line of traffic waiting to leave the hospital.

Sure enough, just as I passed the last of the cars, there sat the sleek black Lamborghini, clearly out shining all the others.

**…**

The following morning I woke in a bit of a daze. Immediately I tried to focus on events of the previous night. After visiting the morgue, I had returned home and put on dinner having taken one long look at the clock overhanging the dining table, wondering why I was doing this to myself as it glared a demoralizing 2:30am.

After pouring a bowl of Lucky Charms, I plugged the camera in to my computer and watched the pictures flash up on the screen. I moved the mouse over the screen until I'd decided on the picture and gave it a quick double click.

Kelly Foster looked a lot like a plaster model than a real person. Her hair was matted, though it all fell around her shoulders as if it had been gelled. I squinted my eyes as I peered closely at the screen.

I didn't even know why I was bothering; I knew what was happening. Christian Ellis was pretending to be a vampire and was using that to seduce his students. To be fair to him, there was truth in what he said, but his methods were entirely wrong. He had piqued my interest with his late night sessions. The camera showed us a lot, but plenty happened behind the scenes. Had I not borne witness to that all ready?

I was about to make some coffee downstairs when my cell phone rang. I answered with caution; the number was unknown.

"Lilia? How did you get my number?"

"It was on your ID card in your room," Lilia clarified. "I wanted to invite you to a party tonight."

I was stunned, if only for a short while. Being invited to a party was perfectly ordinary, but I could not imagine it being what I would be used to back home. "Who's the host?"

"Josef; he has them on a regular basis. You're welcome to come along… in fact he's the one sending out the invitation, but asked me to relay it to you." Right now, I could not think coherently. "Molly…?"

"Y-yeah…" I stammered. "When is it?" The idea seemed rather unattainable and quite frightening.

"Tonight. It starts around six… Josef's sending a car at six thirty."

"Oh no," I objected quickly, "I'm driving. I'll feel a lot safer if I know I can't drink and drive." And so I could leave as soon as things became a little too close for comfort.

Lilia seemed hesitant, but regained herself. "Sure, I'll let him know. You're certain?"

"Definitely… so, six thirty?"

"I'll wait for you outside."

"Hang on, how are you getting there?"

"Contrary to belief, I do have my own car. Anyway, we're being picked up."

We said our goodbyes and hung up; I was staring at the phone for minutes after. This was the night Mick was going to Guillermo… then he'd find Beth in Kelly's apartment… to stop myself going anywhere near those places I'd have to go to Josef's stupid party. And in going to Josef's stupid party I was allowing myself to get dangerously close to him. And that wasn't good. Not to mention the fact that I didn't have anything to wear to said stupid party.

I knew there would be vampires at the party, I knew that there would be people there who I wouldn't get along with. I knew that freshies would be there too, and I always had a negative attitude towards them. I'd never be caught dead walking around with half my clothes off, hanging on to their arms as if the world revolved around them.

The shower cleared my head, and woke me up more than the brave intake of caffeine had.

I was going to Josef's party. Check.

I was going to Josef's party where I would be putting the whole of Moonlight at risk if one single thing slipped out of my mouth that wasn't supposed to. Check.

So, I would just have to make sure that I didn't interact with anyone that could see so well through my lies. That meant Josef. Why had I even agreed to do this? Stupid, stupid vampire.

Things were a lot easier while I was living on my own, I'd come to realize. Without anyone wondering around I didn't have to be careful about what I was doing. No doubt Jon would have stopped my little outing in the middle last night… or earlier this morning. He'd probably grow concerned about my lack of sleep and opt for sending me back to Freya.

On top of everything else, I hit another problem.

I had absolutely no clue what to wear.

A good half-hour was spent trolling the contents of my wardrobe before I happened upon something I had not touched in well over a year; my aunt's wedding, which in itself had been a bucket full of entertainment. I smiled at the memories as I pulled the cocktail dress off the hanger. It was a deep blue, the fabric shiny and smooth though regrettably irritating to my skin the moment I pulled it over my head. Standing against the floor length mirror, I regarded my appearance with a lack of belief. Adorning the five inch heels I knew would cause me trouble later, and allowing my long brown hair to curl down my shoulders, and a quick application of makeup to highlight my eyes with the scantest of black liner, I was ready.

Lilia had been right though, about the ride. It would have been a lot better if I'd just accepted the invitation from Josef. Still, my Chevy had yet to let me down.

Jon was right. I did need a job. I was eighteen years old, finished school and had results pounding in my forehead. I was perfectly capable of getting a job… I'd just been so busy I couldn't concentrate on holding one together at the moment. Josef had said he'd never offered, but I was absolutely certain that if he did I wouldn't have accepted. A part of me remained curious—that had not changed, and I couldn't lie to myself. I had always wanted to know what it was like to feed a vampire, but then, had every fan of the show not thought along the same lines?

I pushed my foot down on the accelerator, at the same time stopping those thoughts in their tracks.


	5. The Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Moonlight.

**A/N:** Rewritten as of May 3rd, 2011. Beta'd by Lady Ailith. I hope things are a little if not a lot clearer now.

* * *

Josef's house was just how I remembered it. Of course I'd seen it when I'd been to pick up Lilia, and taking in details was something I did out of habit, but it hadn't changed a bit. No wall had been knocked down in some vampiric fury, no plant had been moved, no car half destroyed (note, Josef's Lamborghini was in the drive). The rumbling of my own truck must have been enough to set all eyes on me due to the noise. I backed into a parking space, more so because I wanted to make a quick getaway if something went wrong, but wasn't able to open my door. Someone else had that pleasure.

"It's rude to decline a ride, doll, didn't you know? Most people would have loved not to drive." Josef's million-dollar smile greeted me.

"I'm not most people," I retorted as I climbed out, "besides, I'll feel safer knowing I can't drink because I have to drive."

"I agree on the first, but the latter I might have to change." Without warning he took my hand, raised it to his mouth and kissed the top. In an instinctive reaction I jerked my hand away, staring at Josef with wide eyes. I did not like to be touched. Nobody did with that kind of intimacy from a stranger, and a feral one at that.

"I'm here for a friend's benefit, not anyone else's." He seemed stunned as I closed the door and slipped my keys into the small clutch I had brought with me. I was trying my hardest to ignore the natural charm that came with his persona; the good side, at least.

"Careful Morrigan," Josef's cold stare sent shivers down my spine, "that tone of yours might get you in to trouble one of these days." I was locked in to his eyes. Only Lilia's voice distracted my rather rapid train of thoughts from progressing any further, and I managed to avert my gaze to the shadowy figure coming down the drive.

"Molly, you made it." Her smile was bright. Lilia herself looked a lot healthier. Her blonde hair was curled and delicately trailed down her bare shoulders, the strapless dress giving her more of a model's poise than she had ever possessed before. Her eyes were bright, her lips the color of cherry red, and as I inconspicuously looked down to her wrist, I saw that the marks were less prominent.

To not make my preoccupation any more obvious, I looked at my new found friend and smiled. "Just about." To my horror, although perhaps not to my immediate surprise, Lilia edged over to Josef, who interlocked his arm with hers. I raised an eyebrow and followed them in after refusing his other arm. He was exactly like his character in the show in many ways, but I knew I would discover a lot more by meeting him in person.

I was shocked by what I saw as I stepped inside. It was exactly like the home I had seen through the camera lens. Large, open by the huge windows that acted more like a wall, but they were pushed back to reveal a huge rectangular pool surrounded by wet tiles, grass greener than I was used to, and girls… not many, but still, about three or four at the most. There were computers in the far back corner, but they were tucked away enough to not concern the rest of the people. There was a large couch area with a small coffee table. More girls were huddled on it, surrounded by men I could only assume were vampires, but they were careful enough not to act like so; I presumed Josef had mentioned my coming. After all, he had been the one to first give out the invitation.

I did notice though how most of the girls looked at me with plain wonder and disgust. Whispers were not uncommon here, I guessed. Josef's stare must have made the whispering stop, but their eyes continued to bear down my back. He had total control over them, though nobody could stop their thoughts. They wanted to know who I was, why I was here, and why Josef would invite a stranger who was not privy to his 'condition'.

The evening progressed and so did the company. I noticed more girls coming in; every time an impossibly handsome man approached one of them I felt the need to look away. I wasn't supposed to see it, and knowing about their existence would complicate things further.

Fairly soon someone found me. She was wearing a very short and extremely tight purple dress with very high heeled shoes.

"You new?" she asked, tone bitter. I stole a glance around me and found that practically every freshie had their eyes on our exchange. They had plotted between them which one should approach the 'new girl', and it looked as if she had drawn the short straw. Well, I was not particularly opposed to playing games.

"Not really. Took a holiday," I was pretty confident that they got enough money a week to afford a holiday within a month. And besides, what business of it was hers, if I had gone away?

"Haven't seen you around here before," she answered immediately. Josef was far over in the other side of the room; the girl and I were barely outside by the pool. I hovered in between the sliding doors.

"Not my kind of scene."

"Josef invited you?"

"Of course," I hid a smirk. Little did she know.

"So, if it's not your kind of scene… what made you come here tonight?" She had some kind of innocent look about her; it burned in the back of my mind where exactly I had seen her before.

"A friend's sake."

"Oh really?" I nodded. "Has he bitten you yet?"

The question threw me off balance. I knew what she meant, of course, but I certainly had not been expecting it. Not so soon. "… What do you mean?" My tone quivered; I needed to get control of myself, and fast.

Before the girl could reply, Josef was by our sides. He had a perfect poker face of amusement swirling under those predatory eyes.

"Maybe Eleanor would like to indulge in some of the party favors," he gestured to the food. Part of me was relieved. The girl – Eleanor – soon caught on and nodded slowly, smiling a little too warmly at Josef before walking away with a step that belonged on a runway. I was quick to the mark this time.

"You… bite people?" I asked. Josef was incredibly calm—damn him—and to my surprise, he laughed.

"Imagination can run wild, Morrigan. I can be certain that most of the girls in here have secret fantasies or otherwise including my involvement in some respect." His fingers gently brushed the length of my bare arm as he spoke. My heart picked up under his touch, an action clearly not unnoticed. He smiled at me. "Something wrong?"

"That girl… Eleanor. What she said bugs me."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Eleanor has a very creative mind; it sometimes gets a little out of control. Now, why don't you have something to eat?" His hand waved to the food as he had done with Eleanor.

"No thanks."

"It won't bite," he answered back, smirking at the tender choice of words.

"One of your… friends," I struggled to come up with a term for freshies that didn't actually use the word, "said you bite people. I don't want to think about what the food's going to say about you." Josef chuckled. He nevertheless steered me towards the buffet table, and all of a sudden my dress felt tighter than it should have.

"Still in need of a job?" He asked.

"You said you weren't offering," I pointed out. I could not picture myself working to Josef's standards, and I definitely did not look the part. As for life as a freshie… well, that answered itself.

"I did," he paused, "however, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"What makes you think I'm desperate?"

"I have my ways."

"More than one," I muttered. Big mistake, Josef's eyes flashed down on me.

"I think you know more than you are letting on."

"I think you should leave me alone and entertain your… guests. If you do… I'll try some of the food." A poor offer—and who was I, negotiating with a vampire?

"Like I said," he glazed me over and my heart picked up again, "you intrigue me."

For the rest of the evening I hung around outside, even managing to find a seat. Lilia joined me for a while, but a man came up to her and whisked her away. Only my imagination could guess what it was for though, and even then I tried not to think about it. I removed my heels and dipped my feet to the pool. Most of the party had wandered inside now. There was nothing to entertain me, and Josef must have told people I was off-limits, since I was being left to my own devices. The girls from earlier were far too preoccupied to worry about me now, and I found that oddly comforting. An idea to explore his home arose, and I stood, shoes in hand, preparing to execute my idea with the utmost effort of inconspicuousness.

"Hello," a voice from behind me – presumably male – said in a smooth tone that sounded all too alike wind chimes.

"Hi," I replied steadily.

"You can't be leaving this early." He was incredibly close; I could feel it.

"I have permission." Perhaps I'd spoken far too soon. I felt a cold hand on my arm and whirled round to see a stunning looking creature standing before my eyes. "Besides," I pointed out, "it is early. Early in the morning, and some people have a funeral to go to tomorrow." The stranger did not budge. When I saw that this wasn't going to get anywhere, I nodded towards the house. "Josef won't be happy."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," the vampire sauntered forwards.

"What are you?" I tried to act as if I did not know, tried to play the innocent. He was rounding me to the edge of the pool, the corner that wasn't visible through the sliding doors.

"I think you know."

Several things happened simultaneously. I absorbed every detail like I was viewing things through a bird's eye perspective. No one came to my aid, not like they did in the movies. The vampire was quick but silent on his feet. No one would notice an extra distressed heart in a party full of vampires. I stepped back further, and the vampire's firm arm grasped at my elbow once more, this time pulling me forwards. I shut my eyes tight and tried to picture my old world. How had I gotten in to this mess? I heard voices, although they weren't as obvious as his was. I heard laughter, and all the while I blocked out the excruciating pain in my wrist which stemmed from his grip.

I pushed hard against the vampire with my free arm, and let out a scream that had been building in my throat. The seductive, warm sensation I'd always pictured to come with feeding didn't exist. This had a violent pull to it, almost like a ferocious attack. The moment he released my wrist, for whatever reason, I pushed with both my hands. The movement was matched as the body of the vampire disappeared before my eyes, and those blurred soon enough as I felt myself encased by water.

**...**

The first thing I saw was the ceiling. My eyes opened slowly, and as soon as my vision ceased to blur around the edges, pain highlighted itself throughout my body. I could not feel a tightness over my skin where my dress should have been. Panicked, I tried moving my hands, but both felt unusually heavy.

Oh no.

Flashes of what had happened appeared suddenly in my mind. The last thing I remembered was the water—a lot of it, and a tightening in my throat.

"Easy there."

Ah. And I'd forgotten where I was.

As my eyes slowly adjusted I noticed a figure sitting on the edge of something. Immediately I sat myself up; the sudden motion combined with my experience caused me to topple sideways, and if it were not for a set of cold hands pulling me back I would have surely fallen off the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked. It seemed genuine.

"My head hurts."

Josef chuckled. "I would expect as much. However… I'm more so expecting the screaming to come again."

"Again?" I frowned. "Oh… right."

"Morrigan…" he warned, leaning closer. "We need to talk about this."

"No we don't." I was adamant about that. If I spoke I might say too much, especially in my current state. "I'm going to go home, pretend someone hit me over the head, and everything will go back to normal."

"No. We're going to talk to this. You don't have a choice in the matter. I'm not having you running off telling the world that a vampire bit you at a party."

"I wasn't going to," I sniffed. "Though I do have a question."

"Fire away," he was cautious, but the corners of his mouth lifted up in to a smirk.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" I glared forcefully at him, noticing how I was in something not actually belonging to me. Hold on… it looked familiar. It was a large purple shirt… where had I seen this before?

"They are wet." He stated simply. "I did not think it polite or healthy to have you recover in them."

"Who undressed me?"

"I did."

"… Freak."

"Morrigan," he said my name slowly, "you can't pretend that what happened didn't. You have been dragged into something you don't understand, that you couldn't possibly have known existed." He could not have been further from the truth. "It is dangerous. Running away would be a very bad idea right now. Listen to me Morrigan. That vampire who attacked you has been dealt with -" I winced, even though I knew exactly what he meant, "- but I can't guarantee you'll be safe from others unless you do as I say."

"You're a… vampire then?" He nodded, not seeming at all pleased that I knew. "Talk about the stuff of legend." To my surprise he laughed. "I don't need you telling me what to do, Kostan."

"You're not going anywhere. No, before you object… I would like to extend to you a proposition."

"A job? So… you _are_ offering now?"

"So it would seem."

"What… answering phones all day?" I raised my eyebrows. "Sorry, but no thanks."

"Not exactly. I'm in need of some… new recruits. The girls you saw tonight… they're what I'd like to call donors. Freshies, would be the collective term we use."

I squirmed, unsure how to wrangle myself out of this web. "I don't want to end up like Lilia. The state she was in when I picked her up… I could easily be manipulated by anyone, and then there is my Dad, who would panic at the first sign of any illness… I do not think you would want any of that."

"I believe 15,000 dollars a month would suffice."

My jaw fell open. "You… what?" I could not imagine earning that much in a month, and for what, giving up my blood once a week? I knew better than to think that there were not strings attached.

Josef smile widened at my reaction. "You would have my full protection until I'm certain no on else is going to come after you. And you'd be able to buy your own place, isn't that what you wanted?" I looked out the window; it was still dark.

"How long have I been out?" I asked quickly.

"You were asleep for… I would say a near twenty-four hours."

Shit! I'd missed the funeral!

"Now answer my question. Do you want the job?"

I really was unsure as to what I should do. Would being a freshie be that terrible for the story? Was it that integral that I steer clear of everything and allow it to run its course? I got shivers when I thought about all the times Rosie and I had seated ourselves in front of the TV and practically wished to our hearts' contents that we were freshies for Josef. And now it was happening. Slowly, even though it felt like I was having an out-of-body experience, I nodded.

"I recommend you cancel any plans you have for today." He stood. "Your clothes are by the heater," his hand motioned to the wall opposite us. Sure enough, my dress and shoes were exactly where he had motioned to. I nodded. "Speechless." He seemed very pleased with himself.

"I'm not speechless. I just have nothing to say to you."

"Thank you would be nice."

"Thank you."

"Very good. Now say it like you mean it."

I scowled. "You're pushing it."

He left, a trail of laughter lingering behind him. I sighed, falling back in to the soft cushions, calculating everything that added up to my being here.

One, I had been bitten by a vampire at a party I'd sworn to remain inconspicuous at. Two, I had then spent a whole day sleeping and recovering in Josef Kostan's house. Three, I had been offered a job as one of Josef's freshies and accepted.

What else could possibly go wrong?


	6. The First Order

**Disclaimer:** I do not, regrettably, own Moonlight.

**A/N: **Re-written as of: 24/09/11. Beta'd by the incredibly patient Lady Ailith. That woman needs cookies sent to her right this minute; she has the patience and prodding ability of a saint.

* * *

_One week later_

Avoiding contact with the characters may have been clever, but sooner or later that damned curiosity reels you back in. Curiosity certainly killed the cat. I let my thoughts ponder on this track, if any, but eventually it fell in to morbid boredom, and I shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Jon was at work, the house rang with silence, and there was an itch on the back of my hand.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of me. _Screw it,_ I declared, pushing myself up to my feet. The flurry of movements were made without immediate intention; if I had considered for one moment, I would never have gone. The urge to simply do _something_ drove me more than the curiosity did. At least, at first.

An hour passed in which I was aimlessly wondering the halls of the school. A few classes were running in the corridors I paced; I peered in, not really knowing who or what to expect. At the back of my mind was the knowledge that this school held a killer. I did not want to believe it. I had close encounters with Josef, Mick and Beth, and a part of me still refused to accept the truth. Maybe I had been in an accident. I could have knocked my head, and woken up in an alternate reality, and I had to aid the program in its original run in order to get home.

"You don't look familiar," Ellis startled me, I couldn't lie. Caught unaware, even thought I had been asking for it.

Two false starts and I muttered out something that sounded vaguely like, "I'm new, and I heard from a friend you held amazing lectures."

Ellis smiled. "They are fairly popular," he replied. "Are you interested?"

In a moment I considered several possibilities. I had considered them before, of course. There was only so much that the cameras showed you and so much more happened behind the scenes. The nod could have been accidental—I think I was doing something just to fill the silence. But once it happened, it happened, and he smiled.

"I have a study group for more… motivated students. Those who truly believe in what I'm teaching." He paused, turning to face me at the entrance of his office, as if he were waiting for me to say something.

"I read your book" I nodded, trying to remember what he and Beth had been talking about. "The thirst for blood is symbolic of a deeper hunger, a hunger to connect. And how you described vampire almost as a metaphor for desire."

"You really did read it," he pulled out a scrap piece of paper from his pocket, and began scribbling down an address. "Come along tonight. I'm sorry I cannot stay longer to explain further. Classes await." Did he just wink? The brush of his fingers as he gave me the address and walked away burnt. I felt exposed, but completely and utterly in danger. There was a word for it.

Ah yes.

Stupid.

…

There was a sticky note on the door when I got home.

_Going away for a business trip, be gone for  
a few weeks. Food's in the fridge, the freezer  
should be stocked up. Try and get out a bit  
Molls, for everyone's sake. Call your friends,  
I think they miss you. Oh, and remember  
to call your mom, it's her birthday tomorrow.  
Not that you need reminding. Keep safe.  
Dad._

I threw the note away as I moved to the fridge, grabbed some ingredients and put them on the stove. I had taught myself to cook. At first poorly, but I had learned from several burnt and still frozen dinners and had come out a somewhat decent cook, particularly for a student.

Once the food was ready I sat myself down and began jamming my fork in to the mixture.

My cell rang. At first I ignored it, but the ringing persisted and I reached across the table, fingers clawing for the gadget. Perhaps un-ladylike and certainly rude, I mumbled out a "yeah" with a mouthful of Ravioli.

"Disturbing something, am I?"

I think I almost choked. "Josef!" With great effort, I swallowed and held the phone away as I cleared my throat.

"That would be the one," he replied. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth. "I was eating. I haven't since yesterday morning."

"Neither have I." Had he really been over to Mick's already? "My friend has a particular distaste towards the vein, and therefore I require your services."

"Is there not anyone else you can request off the menu?"

"Perhaps. But I've asked for you. Now." He hung up. I glared at the phone before tossing it aside and stabbed at another piece of ravioli. What a night this would be.

**…**

I tried not to make myself look too respectable. Really, I did not go all-out and put on my best party gear. I did change, though. Deep down I knew that since I had fallen in to this mess by my own hand I had to get myself through it, and resisting the whole system as it were would not be smart. My kimono style dress with waist belt tie had been a gift I had planned to ignore indefinitely. I was not anti-dress wearing, but special occasions in our family were dampened by the lack of warmth between us, particularly my stepfather and I.

The guard at the front had clearly been informed of my arrival. He glared at me through my dusty Chevy's window, and pointed to a parking space which, as I suspected, was right around the corner and directly out of view of any visitors. I couldn't help but to laugh at their expense.

Once I was inside, I headed directly for the stairs. Whispers followed me the whole way; despite mine doing my best to ignore the collection of girls huddled together on one of the many plush couches.

"What is she doing here?"

"Did you see the state of her…?"

Okay. I can't have looked _that_ bad. It wasn't like I was wearing a trash bag or something similar.

"Josef must be having us on or something."

"Perhaps she's part of his business…"

"There's no way she can be feeding him."

I stopped at the top, looked over, and put on my best A-game face. "I can still hear you! So I suggest you clean your filthy minds clear of any R-rated fantasies you've concocted… although you probably can't even tie your shoes, can you?"

"That was unnecessary." Josef had his arms folded, but he wasn't angry. The vampire was smirking.

Jerk.

"Them? Of course they were—thank you for agreeing with me."

Josef led me to his office, but I could still feel the smile broadening his features. "You are quite different from my usual choices."

"I gathered as much,"

"And how would you gather as such?"

I tried to think up a decent excuse this time. My record for excuses was not at all convincing. "It isn't difficult to arrive at that conclusion. The girls down there probably spend half their wages on plastic surgery and the other half on clothes. They have next to no IQ levels, save perhaps one, so you would not have any trouble getting them to shut their mouths."

"Reasonable." His hand moved down my arm. I heard my heartbeat in my ears; I knew he did, too. He smirked again. A thousand things shot through my mind and I clawed my fingers together, clenching and unclenching. "Calm, Morrigan. I don't want you passing out on me before the fun starts."

Calm. Calm. Calm.

Why was I so scared? As a typical fangirl, I had imagined situations like this endlessly. Being a freshie had once been my choice occupation. I had given it so much thought, invested so much time in to the idea, that I should have been the perfect candidate. Should. The operative word stung and I clung to a brief moment in my reality. A brief, fading memory of being safe.

"Morrigan, I can hear your heartbeat. I'm not going to hurt you."

Trust is not easy to give. No matter how long you know someone, it is still never easy. You still find yourself thinking whether or not you can tell them something so secret. A doubt starts to form, and that doubt turns to paranoia. You end up regretting before anything even happens.

"If you stopped staring at me like that," the murmur was half coherent. I forced it out of my closing throat. I was balancing half against him, my free hand firm on the desk. I knew I would collapse against him. I knew it, but that didn't mean I wanted it.

There was a brief pressure, a press of his thumb against my neck as his tongue traced once final time over his chosen spot. The sting was brief, and true to my knowledge though against my desire, I fell towards him. An arm steadied me around my waist, but I was too consumed by the intimacy of feeding to know anything but this. How could anyone ever envision what this would be like? The tug on my heart. The knowledge that my life was leaving me to prolong his.

It was over before I lost my mind completely. In a haze, Josef steadied me with both hands after sealing the puncture wounds with his saliva. I had no anger to remark how disgusting that was. After all, I _had_ just fed a vampire.

He studied me, and I couldn't look away. I was at a complete loss as to how to describe what I had just felt. I'm pretty sure he asked me to, too.

"With rest and vitamins, I have no doubt you'll be back to your old self in no time," he lowered me to the couch I hadn't noticed before, and in less than a second he had in his hands a glass of water, and a small bowl of fruit. I didn't question where he got them from.

After gulping down the water, which was definitely tainted with some sort of flavouring, I found the strength to speak. "Is it always like this?" I never liked being out of control of my own body. I doubt anybody really did. The whole notion of being a puppet to some puppeteer was horrifying. I needed to be able to think for myself, and I usually did. I loathed not having a clear mind to register and digest things properly.

"It is something you get used to," he responded. "Rest. You need to recuperate, and I need not tell you that flashing those marks to the world is not a clever thing to do."

"I'll rest at home," my determination was met by a fierce scowl, though I refused to give Josef the satisfaction of backing down immediately. I knew I was in no shape to drive, but I also knew I had to call Mick.

"I am sorry to say, but you will not be allowed to leave this vicinity until tomorrow. Rest is imperative." He would never give in. Josef wasn't stubborn. He was Josef. He came with his own dictionary and rules to go.

**…**

I was given my own room. To call it just a room, however, would be an injustice. It came with its own en-suite bathroom, and it was not in the slightest bit small. There were a row of other rooms directly next to mine. They were not connected by a door, which was something, and I even had a window.

It was still like a prison room.

Josef, after a while, left. He had been watching me with a curious eye ever since he took his last mouthful of blood from me. Yet his parting words would suggest that nothing was troubling him, or that anything was wrong at all. "You were… delicious." I could not decide whether or not it was a compliment.

Being alone, however, enabled me to execute the call I had been unsure of all day. No doubt Mick would have figured it out himself, and perhaps I should have warned him earlier. Chloe could have been saved, and everything would have ended without further major casualties. This was exactly what I told myself as I dialed in his number. Once, during a later episode, his number was shown on the screen, along with his address. I used my dedication to the show as an excuse over my obvious stalkerish qualities.

"Mick St. John."

I winced, regretting my lack of thorough planning for this call. "You need to go to the diner."

"I'm sorry? Who is this?" His PI intuition was unmistakable. Protocol, even for a vampire.

Still, I powered on. "Chloe's in danger. Hurry."

I hung up before Mick could flood the conversation with more questions. For precisely thirty seconds I stared at my cell phone, half expecting it to ring and half wishing it wouldn't.

Clever, clever Molly. Says she won't get involved and ends up giving a vampire PI her phone number. A+.

Of course, it didn't ring again.


	7. The Moment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Moonlight.

**A/N: **Re-written as of: 24/09/11. Beta'd by Lady Ailith who is not only amazing but patient too. Very patient. She'd have to be, looking at my slow updates!

* * *

My fingers clenched over the wheel. Josef had arranged for clothes to be brought over for me. Little was I aware at the time, but they did not include just mine. In his silent yet clear distaste for my sense of fashion, someone else, on his orders no less, had done a little clothes shopping. I squirmed in my new outfit, one of many, adjusting the length of the long-sleeved shirt I had been advised to wear.

Advised. More like ordered, or instructed.

Of course, if Josef knew where I was really going, he would never have allowed it.

Not a minute after entering the vicinity I was greeted by the elusive yet innocent looking killer. Daniel smiled and I forced myself to smile back.

"You must be our second new addition. The name's Daniel," he held out a hand. To him this was normal. I praised his acting skills because to any outsider he was just an ordinary assistant, not breaking a single sweat.

This I had been prepared for. "Enza."

"Let me show you to the session."

There was something unnerving about how he labeled the class a 'session' as opposed to an ordinary study group. Not that it needed a name at all, really, but Daniel's eyes held a lot more secrets than his smile did – proving, however slightly, that he was not the actor I shaped him up to be. The boy who played him did a fine job indeed, but as an actual real character, Daniel was not the perfect liar.

The boiler room, as Beth so kindly named it, was precisely how I remembered. Those students I could pick out through the dark lighting were all dressed in similar attire; black clothing, occasionally spills of red and purple.

"This is Enza, everyone." Daniel's introduction was short and certainly not sweet. The collection of young Goths turned towards me, and I saw several faces turn away in disgust at the sight of my outfit. Perhaps a darker choice of clothing would have been more suitable. Given the subject matter I probably should have gathered that something a little on the more demonic side would have aided my undercover guise.

"Welcome, Enza." Ellis smiled. Everyone was gathered in to a circle, so I had no choice but to claim the only available seat next to a girl who looked both hypnotized but scared. She had electric blue hair and heavily outlined black eyes; her skin was unnaturally pale due to some kind of makeup, and her lips were crimson red. On my other side was Ellis.

"You're new." The girl with electric blue hair whispered to me as Ellis started talking. Everyone else had their eyes glued to his every move. It was at this moment I noticed that the entirety of the class was occupied by girls, bar Ellis himself.

I nodded. "I just moved here."

It seemed this girl held a particular interest for details. "From where?"

"Las Vegas," That was probably the wrong answer to give. It wasn't that Vegas was bad in itself, far from it, but it seemed like such a typical response to give and with my lack of knowledge about the place, if she asked any further questions I would not be able to answer them convincingly.

The girl smiled. "I'm Pansee. P-a-n-s-e-e."

"Gorgeous name." I replied. I wasn't lying, though I may have been stretching the truth of my personal opinion. I had never heard the name before, and doubted I would anytime soon, but it was different and in a way it both suited the girl I barely knew and went against every aspect of her appearance. Ellis glanced our way and smiled, so I straightened and tried to listen in on what was being said.

"All of you, every one, has tasted blood. And from that we recognize our true path…"

"Have you ever been bitten by a vampire?"

I stared at her, alarmed by her forwardness. Of course I knew that people had their own beliefs and I had no right to question them, but I did not imagine that I would be dealing with someone who actually believed that this nonsense Ellis droned on about existed. (Whilst I knew a portion of it to be truthful, none of it sounded convincing enough to draw out any suspicions). Instead of answering, I shook my head.

"Mr. Ellis," I began, getting the attention of the small little group I had been trying to avoid looking at.

"Please, call me Christian."

"Christian," I affirmed, "You are a vampire, right? Then how are you capable of walking about during the daytime?" I entwined my hands in my lap. "I always imagined vampires to burst in to flames with such an encounter."

Ellis chuckled. "Someone watches too many vampire movies. Daylight doesn't faze the vampire community, which is why it is easier to blend in to modern society." Pansee was the only one shifting uncomfortably in her seat whilst every other girl clung to each word that left his mouth. You would have thought he was a messenger from God, the way they scooted to the edge of their seats to get that little bit closer. "Death holds no domain over our physical bodies. My blood is yours, enabling a connection, for those who have drank it. Blood drinking provides an intimate action between the two people. Something closer than lovers could ever experience."

Ellis' depiction of blood drinking being intimate was perfect – too perfect. When Josef had fed from me, something had happened which I had absolutely no control over. I had become completely and utterly his for those few moments he drew the life out of me to sustain his own. I felt no desire to run away, only that to become closer.

The class continued in the same manner. Only the strong scent of incense blew around the room; it made me feel quite sick to the stomach. At one point I considered using that as an excuse to flee the class before my head became too immersed in his preaching. No matter what I thought of the man, or what I knew he had done, his impeccable talent for public speaking was flawless. He possessed an incredible amount of charisma.

"The spiritual, sexual vampire lurks between the lines of Sanskrit tablets. Numerous cultures of antiquity believed that blood was a vital element in the lovemaking and life-giving process. All these ancient texts can be categorized in a number of ways, but most important to us is the spirit of these texts, not the letter. So the ancient tantric practice of using sexual intercourse to transform on sexual energy into blissful consciousness, speaks to that issue perfectly. Well, I think that's enough for tonight. I will see you all next week." Ellis smiled at his class. I found my hand being taken by his and Pansee's, and the words he'd told us earlier were echoed through the room, but not before he'd had time to say something else. Two little words. "Hi, Kate."

I whirled round. There was Beth Turner. _The_ Beth Turner. I was closer than I had been at the fountain, and I couldn't even speak to her. She was wearing a microphone for one thing, but for another, my attire spoke for itself in being a great big sore thumb. If I made any effort to stand out to her, it could very well be played back to Mick at a later date. I doubted it very much, but the possibility alone was enough to set me on the straight and narrow.

"Born in to light, we seek the dark." After forcing out the words in unison with the rest of the classmates, I gathered by bag stowed neatly under my chair and avoided a glance with Ellis.

"Enza… could you give me a lift back to mine? I walked earlier, and I really don't want to be out on my own, especially with everything that's going on."

"Absolutely," we had trailed up the stairs, following the rest of the party to the exit. "Where do you live?" I considered opening up a taxi service. Not that I minded, but it seemed I had done nothing but ferry people around. Maybe that was my job here. In this world, I mean. Get people in and out of places, and to make sure they were everywhere on time. It was a damn good thing I knew how to drive then.

_**BANG!**_

I swung round, grabbing the air to find Pansee's hand.

"What was that!" She asked, glued to the spot. I found her arm.

"We need to get out of here."

"Why? What if Christian and that new girl... Beth - what if they're in _danger_... we can't leave them-"

"Yes we can! They're going to be fine, we just _need-to-leave!_" I tugged her arm and the two of us broke in to a run.

Outside was empty. No Mick, or yet, but that didn't stop me from hurrying to the Chevy with Pansee in tow. I didn't stop to breathe until I had opened the driver's side and that had probably been a moment too soon.

"Molly!"

That voice. It belonged to only one person. _Awe, busted!_

"How do you know my name?" I asked, though I knew the answer really. Where else would he have gotten it, if not from the only vampire I knew who was aware of my name. The fact that he had called me Molly for one thing and not Morrigan, however, gave me reason to view Josef's motives suspiciously. Why waist so much time calling me Morrigan when he referred to me as Molly? Then again, Josef never did anything that made sense. At least not to me.

"Josef," he stopped short of me. "What are you doing here - he said you were sick." Oh _did_ he now?

"I had a class, and I was meeting up with a friend," I jerked my head towards Pansee. I couldn't see what she was doing. "Beth is in there." I needn't have said anymore. Mick was away in an instant, and it was a small comfort to know he would probably disregard this encounter. After all, it had been a viable excuse.

By the time I reached home - actual home and not Josef's variation of it - I was physically and emotionally drained.

Pansee spent a good ten minutes thanking me. I was barely conscious of what she said exactly, but I tried to smile and nod when appropriate. Josef left a message on my voice mail, presumably scolding me for running off when I should have been indoors. Well, he shouldn't be so lax with his security then, should he? I didn't have the patience to deal with him and I certainly didn't have a strong enough attention span at the minute to listen to the message. I made it home in one piece and was asleep before I even hit the pillows.

**...**

The ringing woke me.

"Hello?" My face was pressed in to the pillows. I'm pretty sure it was mumbled.

"Morrigan." I groaned. "Are you okay?"

"I was until about five seconds ago." I reached for the wristwatch and glanced at it. "Jesus, Kostan… it's five in the morning. Don't you have a coffin to crawl in to?"

He didn't laugh. "I don't sleep in a coffin." He hadn't told me everything, and I was not best buddies with the freshie crew. Of course I knew the truth, but without knowing if he had spoken to any of the girls about his sleeping habits I couldn't let on that I was aware of such a detail. "What's the matter?"

"You taking half my blood yesterday probably hasn't helped, but I am exhausted, Josef, and I _was_ sleeping. Have you erased all memories of human capabilities from your mind?"

"Mick said he saw you. I do believe you know Mick."

"Yeah," I swallowed. "I was going to the class with a friend. She was nervous and her boyfriend's a friggin' jerk."

"Remember, I don't take harm to my…"

"Snacks?" I suggested. I hadn't meant to cut in, and instantly regretted making the statement, but Josef surprised me by laughing. His laugh sent shivers down my spine even though I was nowhere near him. Why was he so hot and cold all the time? He could act like a selfish bastard, but he would occasionally surprise you by sounding genuinely concerned. "Where are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sound closer than you should."

"Look outside."

I hung up and gingerly made my way over to the door. I knew he was there, just _knew_ it. The creep was not only a vampire but a stalker too.

Sure enough... "What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded. Josef slid his cell into his pocket – wait, he was wearing jeans? "Scratch that, what was the point in actually phoning me when you could have just knocked?"

He smiled. "I felt you would have been more receptive to a visit had I called first. Isn't that... customary?"

"You did that alright." I replied with a mumble, "seriously Kostan…"

"Josef, please."

"Josef. I'm tired, and I know when I need to sleep. I can't be dealing with you right now." My head felt like it was on fire. Definitely hadn't been a good idea to take that many pills. Or maybe it was the effect of the blood loss, continuous late nights, the unfamiliar sleep patterns and maybe, just maybe it had something to do with the fact that Ellis had given us all these weird drinks, which afterwards he'd announced that a little of his blood had been mixed in to each glass. Something cold pressed against my forehead; I sighed, and then realized that the floor had vanished beneath my feet. A wholly different kind of swaying motion brought to my attention that I was being carried right up the stairs and in to my own room. How had he known where it was? Even as I was lowered on to my bed – I'd mumbled several protests at Josef as he'd carried me this far – I still felt a cool pressure against my forehead.

"Careful," I whispered, "I might kidnap you as my own personal ice pack."

Where had that come from? I didn't want him anywhere near me.

Josef laughed. I didn't understand why he was doing this. I didn't understand why he should care. If I was giving him my blood, then that was all he saw me as – a meal on wheels dispenser. Nothing less, and certainly nothing more. So I had to ask myself a question I didn't have the answer for.

Why was he here?


	8. The Brink

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moonlight.

**A/N: **Re-written as of: 24/09/11. Beta'd by Lady Ailith who shall be blessed with her own Josef plushie. Free of charge & shipping. Go give her love.

* * *

Three days had passed. I knew that there was a week's gap between the ending of the first episode and the beginning of the next but the idea of a full seven days holiday was unappealing considering my current employment. He could call me any minute of the day - more usually the night - and I would be thrown back in to that world.

Like it or not, though, I was a part of that world now.

And I had only fed him once.

I was busy trying to fill out an application to allow me back in to school. Jon was home, preparing to leave yet again – "you're easy to live with Molly" – and was willing to pay for me to go in to college. I knew that I should have gone when I was back home, but since I was wandering around the house half out of my mind and without anything to do but be concerned about Moonlight, I wanted something else to do. School seemed like a perfectly open option, so I decided to give it a shot. Somehow Jon's business associate – who Josef all too conveniently did occasional business with – was offering up huge amounts of money to my father. I didn't have any reason to be suspicious with this, but if suddenly a large amount of money cropped up – ignore the fact that Josef was paying me ridiculous amounts for just being there – wouldn't you be suspicious?

Another bonus I later figured out about applying for college - if I went, it meant less hours for Josef to call me up as his in-flight meal.

The kitchen table was littered with notes, pages and pages of information packs, but the closest were of the local college literally down the road. My plate of food was untouched - John was leaving again in the morning and the idea of this dinner had been to say farewell.

"How's the application going?" He asked, mouth full of vegetables.

I grinned. "Very good. I think I might actually finish this one before midnight." I looked down at the words I'd written, the scribbles not making any sense.

"Oops, I think someone wants you. Who's 'Stalker?'" I looked up to see Jon holding my cell phone out with a bemused look on his face. I'd programmed stalker in to the phone as Josef's number for numerous reasons… the most obvious being correct. I had no immediate plans to amend it either.

"Nobody." I grabbed the cell and pressed a familiar red button. "Stalker can wait."

"Who is he?" Jon asked again - he was trying to hide a smirk.

"A friend I met the other day. It's more of a joke – we kept bumping in to each other whilst I was out, so eventually we exchanged numbers." It wasn't a totally unbelievable lie. Jon seemed to buy it, and chuckled as the ringing started up once more. One glance, one click, and I returned to dealing with my college application. Josef could wait. So what if he wanted to suck my blood? He had plenty of other girls at his beck and call. I was not going to be one of them.

After he'd rung at least six or seven more times, which Jon was now in hysterics, had finished his dinner and had somehow made it upstairs to pack, I chucked the pen irritably down and answered.

"What do you want?" I asked, forcing my teeth together so I wouldn't say anything to upset the angry vampire.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls? Has something happened?"

I wondered why he had to assume the worst, but as I began to think of some clever response it dawned on me that he meant it when he said he looked after his freshies. I wasn't foolish enough to think I was his friend, but being placed under the same category as his freshies would entitle me to sturdy protection. If I had not been answering then the vampire could assume all kinds of possibilities; he just so happened to latch on to the worst.

"Josef," I took a deep breath and decided that I owed him as much to be civil. "I'm filling out applications for college. I know you don't need to bat an eyelid as far as your financial future is concerned, but the rest of us don't have that good fortune. I do not fancy being ninety and homeless... if I last that long."

He laughed. The four-century-old vampire actually laughed at me. His mood swings would give someone whiplash. "I take care of my girls."

"As much as I don't doubt it..." I didn't have a second's doubt in Josef caring for his 'personal collection' of freshies. But I wouldn't bet my life on it. "I want to be in control of my future and that means ensuring I can take care of myself when I'm middle-aged and you won't waste a second thinking of my name."

Whilst I thought I had made a fairly decent point Josef chose to ignore it. "I require some refreshment. It's been a while."

"I'm not a takeaway service. Emergencies only."

"Then consider this an emergency."

"I don't…" I struggled to come up with an excuse. I really, really was not in the mood to drive over to his house this evening, and I certainly didn't have enough energy to walk it, let alone give him the blood he wanted. "Jon's here. I can't just leave – he's leaving tomorrow, and we haven't spoken in a while."

"Families are an inconvenience to me, Morrigan. Whether or not he's leaving tomorrow shouldn't interfere with your job. I make exceptions for college but apart from that, the only traumatic thing that should stop you would be death."

"Death for you or for me?"

"The latter, Morrigan. Now, can you be here in half an hour? That should be enough time to get here, don't you think?"

"My car's broken." Lies.

"I'll send someone to pick you up."

He ended the call. I spent a full minute staring at my phone, letting the anger slowly seep away. Once I was certain I wouldn't "accidentally" break said phone I trudged up the stairs to my room, yelling to Jon as I went.

"Stalker?" He replied.

"How did you guess?" I replied sarcastically, and then with another sigh I stumbled half-heartedly to the wardrobe to grab a jacket. It had been unhelpfully sticky today, the excuse for my shorts and a tank top, but I wasn't going to give Josef the satisfaction of seeing anything he shouldn't.

Not that it would have made a difference - the jerk probably had x-ray vision.

"I'll wash up, don't worry." Jon called. He was out in the hallway. "Need a lift?"

"No… I'm being picked up… there's no need…"

Jon let out a low whistle. "I know you're being picked up." I hurried out of my room, closed the door behind me and skidded up to Jon. He was peering out the window at a certain PI's car. I groaned.

"Ugh. I'll… oh, I'm sorry. Tonight was supposed to be catching up." I felt tears in my eyes as he hugged me tight; I wasn't a hugger. I just wasn't. Yet I held on to him as if my life depended on it.

Was this person really my Dad?

"Don't cry, Molls." He stroked my hair.

"But…" I sniffed, ignoring the knocks at the door. "I hardly see you anymore."

"Then why are you going out? Call your friend; tell him to lay off for a couple of hours. Or until I'm gone."

I shook my head sadly. "It doesn't work like that."

Jon looked suspiciously at me. "What are you getting yourself in to, Molls? You don't even call Rosie, or that girl Sara, or who was it… Lilia? You make friends but you don't see them. You're weak, unresponsive, ever since taking that girl to wherever it was. I've never seen you so involved with the news either. You've been watching it like crazy over the past few days. And after what happened with that school… well, I'm not all too happy with you attending one." He sighed. "I know I can't stop you, but please look at what's happening to you. You're changing Molls. Just don't leave your friends out of the loop."

It was the longest speech I could ever recall Jon giving, the longest conversation I can remember us having, and it meant a lot. The tears continued to sting my eyes. "I'm not getting in to anything… it's just…" Could I tell him? I didn't have to line out any of the finer details. "Have you ever had that feeling where… you'd be wishing for something to happen, like a different lifestyle… and that when you moved you would be living in something you'd always imagined, and people you had supposed were just fictional were suddenly real?"

Jon nodded. "When I was a child, well… I think every little toddler imagined themselves having their own little home in the middle of the forest. We moved house and right out in the back garden there was a tree house already built and ready to use, and all sorts of wildlife came there. Dream come true. Is that what's bothering you? Different lifestyle?"

Oh, that wasn't anywhere close.

"Sort of, dad. Sort of." The car beeped, and then moment later knocks at the door continued. "I'm just a little… concerned that I'm leaving you to pursue something that I've been waiting for… for a long time."

"You're not honey. If anything I'm the one leaving you!" He kissed my forehead. "You just go with what your heart tells you to. Whatever you think is right. And don't let anybody push you around, okay? Make sure nobody tells you to do something that you don't feel comfortable with."

This man was definitely my father no matter what the laws of the new world were.

After another hug, a few tears on both our ends, I left with a wave. I couldn't say goodbye - it sounded too permanent.

When I opened the door I near enough crashed in to Mick; I knew he was out there, but I hadn't expected him to be on the doorstep - literally.

"Are you all right?" He couldn't lay off the detective instincts even for an evening.

I nodded, walking alongside him to his car. "Yeah, I'm good." I couldn't speak. He didn't press me as he held open the door for me. He didn't look the slightest bit suspicious, or show any hint that anything had happened between himself or Beth. No, why should he to me? I was just a human; I was just another one of Josef's girls. We started moving, but I noticed that his driving was particularly slow, especially when the roads were almost clear. Halfway down the road he started speaking.

"You're crying… who's upset you?"

I couldn't lie to him. Mick was making me; somehow, feel comfortable and safe in his presence. Like I could tell him anything. I remembered how Audrey relayed that feeling to Beth. There was something about him that made it easy to talk. "Please don't tell Josef." Mick nodded. He frowned at the same time, but he nodded, and that was good enough for me.

"Promise."

"I have so much going on in my life, and finding out about vampires put the icing on the cake. I never asked for it; I would much rather ignore it. I'm somewhere completely new and I am trying to establish for myself a future; Josef thinks it is necessary to play a part in every corner of that plan... and I'm frightened."

"What are you scared of?"

"Who." I corrected, and sighed. "I'm scared of Josef."

Mick laughed. That I expected, but I had thought there'd be a hint of surprise. "Josef scares most people. Just don't get on the wrong side of him."

"How do you know what the wrong side of him is? I won't be like his other girls; I can't be. Most of the time I cannot stand to be in the same room as the guy let alone have him sink his teeth in me. I'm sure he's getting a kick out of it, but I don't think those girls really understand the repercussions of what they are doing."

"And you do? Do you know what you're getting yourself in to?"

I had to think. Think without giving away anything. "I know, which is why I am so unsettled... and why I am determined to make a life for myself out here."

He nodded. "I think Josef was right about one thing, though."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? What?"

"You know more than you're letting on." After registering my shock he smiled. "I don't think I've met a freshie like you. You have your own mind… and you're the only one I've known to not want to go over to his place."

I smiled weakly. "I have my reasons… it's nice to actually have secrets for once. I am allowed them, aren't I? Or do they tell Josef everything?"

Mick laughed. "They don't have any reservations in telling him something he wants to know - I believe it makes them feel they are closer to him."

Unlikely. "Just don't relay this to him, okay? I know he's your best friend."

"Do you?"

Oops, too much information. "I think he mentioned it. Someone did."

"Ah." He said nothing more. I felt the urge to visit Josef's office, something I considered as Mick pulled in to a parking space. I wanted to see it before it was blown to smithereens.

"Hello." Josef greeted us at the door as Mick and I clambered out of the car. I inhaled deeply, ignoring the fact that my eyes were rimmed red – it was obvious to any onlooker that I'd been crying. Josef looked at me strangely but Mick saved my skin. I was beginning to like him more as a person and not just a character.

"She's just had some problems at home," he whispered. It was just about loud enough so I could hear it.

Josef smiled, although I couldn't tell if it was out of sympathy or habit. "If you could possibly wait in there, I'll only be a minute."

He left me downstairs, and I sat in a seat close to the huge sliding transparent doors, one of which was open so the air blew gently against my face. I was glad that none of the airheads were here. I'd brought along my bag and after a few minutes I pulled out my sketchpad. Leaning back in to the chair, I began drawing the side of the pool I could clearly see, and then turned slightly as I outlined the rectangular shape. I didn't hear a door close behind me. When I drew, my whole mind became the picture, and everything else seemed blurred and unimportant. I didn't manage to finish it the way I'd imaged in my head but I did manage to complete a piece of work I was more or less proud of. I was, however, aware of people watching me as I drew, as that was a feeling I hated, and looked up to see Josef watching me from a different chair not too far from my own.

"Do you always do that? Just sit sneakily in the corner and wait for people to spot you?"

"Sometimes. But with you the action's become more frequent. Now, do you have anything you want to talk about?"

I shook my head. "Josef, can I get one thing straight?" He nodded, so I took it was my chance to continue. "I'll do this… this blood thing, if I'm allowed to have a separate life. From what I've heard, you prefer if your girls have some sort of education lined up. I'm trying to get in to college, and as much as I might not want to admit it, this job is helping pay for it."

Josef surprised me again by smiling, no hint of anger or displeasure. "Of course. As long as they don't interfere at all." In a sudden flash he was beside me, my chin cupped in his hand, and in the other he had a soft tissue, and he used that to dry my eyes. This alarmed me. I didn't think he'd be so affectionate, especially after Sarah. And even so… why would he ever get as close to a freshie as this? What concern did he have with "human" issues? I knew our relationship couldn't go past the whole "blood donor" thing yet I could not assume that I was in any way that important to him; right now I was just a fleeting fancy in his long life. Every now and then the immortal would indulge in a challenge for entertainment purposes.

The kiss on my cheek did scare me, and then those kisses on my arm down to my wrist. My only thought was: what if there was someone else here? What about the cameras?

Don't be ridiculous Molly. There is a vampire trying to enthrall you. To seduce you. This isn't a reality TV show.

I felt the tip of his fangs graze the skin on my neck. Funny, he'd had his mouth on my wrist a moment ago. No matter what I'd seen on Moonlight or any other vampire film or television show, no matter how much I tried so hard to concentrate on something else, no matter what Josef said in attempt to soothe my nerves, my body was trembling and not because of the cold.

The very moment the enthrallment effects kicked in his fangs pierced the skin on my wrist. I tried hanging on to his shoulder, but he balanced me perfectly without fault.

It seemed to go on forever, and it was nothing like the first time. There was a danger attached to this feeding, and not just the obvious one. Something like a warning pulsated through the connection that had opened. I couldn't hold my grip on anything. I couldn't count the seconds that passed or event the minutes.

"Josef…" I whimpered. I hated the way my voice sounded but there was no other way I could produce sound. I had no strength left and my mind felt fuzzy. He was taking too much and he wasn't stopping.

"Josef!"


	9. The Inner Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Moonlight.

**A/N: **Re-written as of: 26/09/11. Beta'd once more by LadyAilith. Go give her some love - she deserves it, putting up with me!

* * *

Waking up was painful. Bewildering – I couldn't understand why I was feeling like this.

Of course, it probably didn't help that I couldn't remember a single thing; memories like going down to the beach weren't even accessible. There was just an empty inky blackness spiraling downwards. There was a sharp pain in my wrist, my left if I thought hard enough about it, and as I tried to ignore it, to concentrate on pulling myself up and out of the dark waters, it grew fiercer and claimed by body once more. The pain hurt more to give in than it did to ignore and fight against it. It was torturing to remain in this coma-like state, not knowing anything put pain. My whole world consisted of pain, terrible excruciating pain. Everything was about the pain. Even my thoughts hurt as I rushed through a sea of flashing images to find out why I'd ended up like this. Nothing came but more darkness and more hurt and more pain. I couldn't stand it; I couldn't take the darkness, but I wasn't sure if I could do this on my own. I knew I didn't have anyone to hold on to.

The oxygen seemed to burn as I breathed, inhaling anything I could. My throat was dry, like someone had removed all the blood and breathing was impossible – almost. I could still take little wisps of air in my lungs, and even that hurt. Once I was able to breathe, my wrist was easily sought out. A red light flashed where the blood spilled consciously in my mind; a red light burning bright like fire catching hold of the open wound.

Steadily, like the pain working through my body like anesthetic does; toes up to the top of your head, I felt a warmth spreading through my fingertips, ascending and descending to all areas around my body. I felt something against the skin on my body, and I realized that it was a scratchy sort of fabric. I was wearing jeans… very tight jeans. In fact, my shirt felt particularly tight, too. Being dead couldn't be this uncomfortable; there was no comfort in these clothes. Funny... I didn't think I owned anything so tight-fitting. My head seemed to spin. The only part of my body not covered in articles of clothing seemed to be my feet… and my fingers. Even my wrist, my left wrist, had something insanely tight hugging it viciously. I struggled against the vines binding me in.

There was a horrific screech around my ears, like I was being plunged in deep water with a supersonic sound. And that sound was furious, it was unbearable, and then I noticed that it wasn't a sound pounding through my ears. It was a sound pounding through my mouth.

I was screaming!

The exact moment my scream cut off in my ears there was a pressure on my mouth, and my eyes flew open. I struggled against the arms that I'd imagined were vines holding me back, I struggled with all the strength I had, but with one of my arms not functioning properly, I was only able to kick and push feebly. Even that didn't last long, because I was being held down, and something was in my right hand that shot with pain every time I tugged at it.

The pressure holding down on my mouth and my body wasn't physical. Perhaps it was a mental pressure, someone somehow getting inside my mind and persuading me to stop screaming, that everything was all right and I wasn't dead or dying. I knew this because when my eyes opened all I could see was a white plastered ceiling. It had to be new paint; I could smell it. The pale beige-colored walls were just below, not moving in any direction they shouldn't. That was when I realized I was lying down, staring up at the ceiling, and the tugging in my right hand wasn't imaginary at all, it was a drip. My left stung like a thousand daggers all at once. I groaned and tried to shift my body sideways… or whatever way I could. I couldn't even hear any other sign of life apart from myself.

Eventually I found that I could shift through memories, my thoughts previously unresponsive and cloudy. From this I remembered what had happened. Josef had called me to "lend a vein". I'd come round after a heartfelt conversation with Jon, upset and distressed, confused and angered by the reality of Moonlight falling down on me. He'd bitten, taken my blood. He'd taken too much and I'd told him, asked him to stop, but he hadn't.

Why didn't he stop?

There was an eruption of butterflies in my stomach. I'd taken human blood, back at the study session with Ellis. Had Josef tasted it mixed so deep within my own? That had been weeks ago, hadn't it?

Maybe I could fly back to Waukegan, and maybe then Moonlight would go back to being a popular and addictive television show. Perhaps it wasn't whether I could, but whether I should. Should I go back to having a normal life where the supernatural existed only by the form of ghosts and scary haunted old mansions? Or stay here where the show I loved to watch with Sara and Rosie was real, and I was feeding Josef Kostan my blood. The problem was, I was alone here. They didn't know about the TV show Moonlight. Rosie thought I was insane and Sara thought I was imagining things.

I opened my eyes again, but this time I managed to get myself up to a sitting position without any fear of nausea. My first thought triggered the initial "I'm in a hospital" scenario, but this wasn't like any hospital I'd ever encountered. It wasn't even a particularly large room… there were only a few other beds in here, from what I could see, and the end door was shut. I didn't think it would be locked; Josef wouldn't be that possessive. Or would he? I shuddered. My jacket was swung over the end of the bed, along with my small bag. The tightness I had imagined my clothing to be wasn't quite that exaggerated; I was wearing a shirt. His shirt to be precise. My shorts and tank top accompanied by jacket at the end of the bed.

Something in that realization made me jump. I don't know why, but it did, and I toppled sideways off the bed, yanking the drip clean out my hand.

Fortunately the covers I'd been tucked under were pulled with me so the impact wasn't that hard. I lay still for several moments, wary of anyone with exceptional bat-like hearing skills, and when no one turned up, no Josef in hasty urgent steps, I stood myself carefully on wobbling feet and tried to make out the time of day through the blacked out windows. What kind of lunatic blacked out windows in a "hospital"?

Not a moment later I heard voices. At first I wasn't sure whether or not I was imagining these too. When I had established that the voices were in fact very real, I looked towards the door at the end, squinting my eyes as if I wanted it to open by sheer will alone. Once I was confident that the voices, whoever they belonged to – I could hear just about well enough to know that they were female – had mentioned "the odd girl in that room" a few times, I took off his shirt not looking or caring where I dropped it, and pulled on my own clothes. After a couple of strides I felt completely motionless, and I stumbled sideways in to one of the other beds. Disorientated, I straightened myself up. Staying in bed was probably exactly what Josef expected of me, but I had no intention of just lying down whilst stupid pathetic airhead girls made bitchy comments about me when I hadn't done anything wrong.

I did have to remind myself that since they possessed the IQ level of a crumb I couldn't be too harsh with them.

"I believe you called me."

I'd come out of the room – the door wasn't locked – and found myself coming in to the large open living area opposite the row of computers lined along the back wall next to the sliding doors and the outdoor swimming pool. The girls were sitting on the corner couch, glasses of God knows what in their hands, dresses too tight and too short to be allowed in any ordinary office. The moment they realized I had been listening the youngest looking girl with – and I was feeling incredibly self-conscious with the lot of them – beautiful golden wavy locks giggled childishly. One of the older ones who had chocolate brown hair nudged her with her free arm, stood and walked over to me, glaring down my outfit like it was something out of a garbage can.

"You're supposed to be in there. Josef doesn't like people who disobey orders." She sneered. The golden-haired girl looked down at her feet.

"I wasn't given any." I said sharply in return. I wasn't lying. I hadn't been conscious for Josef to give me any orders of what I should or shouldn't do. I didn't want to tell her she was right about the first part - I should have been in there. I couldn't stand up straight.

The girl looked startled, but she composed herself quickly. "Really? Why are you here, then? You're not Josef's type."

"Mr Kostan clearly has better taste than what you thought." She deserved that. In fact, they all did. I looked over at "The Group" and saw the girl with golden hair still looking down at her feet. Her tiny frame all but shook against the slightest nudge from the wind, and her glass looked like it contained something other than vitamin juice. I moved past the brunette and smiled down at her. "Hey, maybe you should go easy."

"Maybe you should keep your nose out of real people's business. And out of this house - I'm surprised security even let you in looking like _that_."

The comment sent a blow to my heart. I wasn't foolish enough to take it too personally but it hit home at my sixteen-year-old bullied self. I had never taken pride in my appearance nor made any effort to maintain the latest runway fashions; I was marginally underweight and 'thin' for my age which made me look rather lanky, but it wasn't intentional - I'd been through and recovered from an eating disorder in my teens. So, yes, remarks like hers did hurt a little. But they were young… I had to remember that.

None of them could have been older than twenty. That placed us dangerously close to one another in age, but they were young in the sense that they were stupidly naïve, probably head-over-heels in love with Josef or the idea of him, and they had more than likely spent enough time in this occupation to think that they knew everything there was to know about 'their' vampire. "Oh, that's hurtful, really. But at least I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not." I knew they were going to say something back but I didn't want to hear it; I was seething. I stormed out the house and slammed the door with such a force that if Josef hadn't been awake he definitely would be now.

The first thing I noticed about my Chevy was the paint. It had a new coat, this time a deeper red, and the insides had been cleaned so much so that I swear they sparkled. Even the dials had been fixed.

My aim was to get home: when you're sick, all you want to do is curl up in your bed or on the couch at home. That's exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted my couch, I wanted my tub of Ben and Jerry's and I wanted my quilt. My intentions were short lived as I failed not once but twice to climb in to the Chevy, the lethargy of blood loss coming faster than usual. I felt cold hands around my waist as I stumbled back. Cold unwelcome hands.

Lesson to be learned: do not hang around thinking of escape plans; go ahead with them!

"And where do you think you're going?" Josef asked coolly. I jerked away from his touch.

"Away from your charming little Einsteins."

Josef chuckled. That man was the cause of whiplash, I had no doubt. "I heard what happened. You're lucky my door doesn't need replacing; it would have been coming out your salary."

"Big threat." I rolled my eyes; he wasn't being serious. "I just want to go home - I don't want to be around them and definitely not you."

"Why?"

"Are you seriously asking me that after what happened last night?"

"Last night I was in a business meeting."

"Don't get clever with me."

"Honestly. I swear on my undead life. You've been unconscious for two days."

My eyes bulged. "Do you have anything to say for yourself? Putting me in a near-death bed wasn't excitement enough for you?"

"There's no need to get touchy, Morrigan."

"There's every need to get "touchy", Kostan. I don't know about you, but I do have a life and people who would care if I went missing."

"Where are you from?" He was avoiding my question, clearly, like the expert he was.

"Waukegan."

"Really?"

"I think I know where I was born. I spent some time in Europe when I was eight, but apart from that..." I failed to see how this was relevant.

"Hmm." He looked incredibly distracted. I was busy myself calculating my chances of getting inside my Chevy and driving off before he could catch up. Those chances, I decided, weren't strong. "You are staying here." He announced. As far as he was concerned, that was that.

"What about Jon?" I asked.

Josef didn't respond.

**...**

I came to realize within the next few days that my presence wasn't hated amongst the other girls. It was absolutely loathed. I disliked being here but Josef's persistence and stubbornness wouldn't change. It looked like I was stuck with a bunch of girls who were obsessed every second of the day by making sure they looked absolutely perfect for the vampire.

I was sitting outside by the pool – the girls were in the water bathing their flawless skin – buried deeply within my art pad, when a very familiar face popped up into the seat beside me.

"Lilia!" I gasped. Several of the girls looked up. "What are you doing here?" Did Josef need to bring in extra girls when he had, literally, a pool full of them? Lilia herself hadn't changed. Her hair was longer, slightly darker, but that was it. The dress she wore, however, made her look a million inches taller. It was corseted around the back and looked positively stunning on her.

Lilia grinned. "My… well, the vamp I feed now came to see Josef about something."

"How have you been?"

"Fairly good. That vampire slaying thing was scary, don't you think?" The girls were definitely listening in, but it didn't seem to be bothering Lilia. I nodded. "How about you come out tomorrow?"

I'd made a mistake about Lilia. She wasn't Josef's freshie, merely someone he ordered in possibly on recommendation from someone else. She wasn't weak; she'd just been worried about the newspapers and things wondering the streets when we'd met. She'd been cautious about me because she wasn't sure that I wasn't the killer.

I groaned. "If I'm allowed. Mr. Big Stuff up there has grounded me."

"He… grounded you?" She wanted to laugh so badly. The corners of her lips twitched in the hysteria.

We ended up talking for quite a long time. The other girls must have gotten bored with us because most wondered back in to the house when they heard noises progressing across the halls. Clearly they knew that their favorite vamp was coming down for some chow time soon and they all wanted to be perfectly presentable for him. Only two remained in the pool, two girls who's names I'd caught since I'd been here – Amy and Marlene. I wasn't going to let Josef's stubbornness get in the way of a good day out with possibly my only friend in this city so I agreed, and when "her vamp" came down and ushered her to the door, she left with a smile. I promised to call her tomorrow morning with the where and when.

"You girls certainly have some interesting conversations." Josef grinned, standing behind me. I shifted my position so that I was kneeling on the chair facing him.

"Definitely," I nodded. "Before you say anything, I'm going out tomorrow. I think you can spare me a day of your company to go out with a friend." I paused. When he didn't say anything I continued. "So am I free kind Sir?"

Josef chuckled. "My name's Josef, Morrigan."

"And mine's Molly, but you haven't seemed to realize that yet."

"I prefer Morrigan. Names are given to you at birth; you shouldn't change or alter them."

"Am I allowed to go?"

"As long as you're prepared to come back, then I don't see a problem."

"Why can't I go home?"

"You have a knack for getting yourself in to trouble. Mick said he saw you outside the school where the murderer was found..." I was going to kill that bastard… lock him in a silver room and give him a bonfire to play with. "And I want to know why I can't stay away from you."

All things considered, that probably wasn't a good thing.

**...**

The loathing circulated around the house. I wasn't a stranger to the sly comments or the looks given to me. Especially as I was given possibly one of the many rooms on the top floor the girls seemed to hate me even more, and for that reason I crashed on the couch that night. My fury mounted as I was awakened; I knew I was going exploring tomorrow with Lilia, possibly shopping and who knew what else (I was having difficulty hiding my pay from Jon) and I wanted my sleep. However, a certain golden-haired girl didn't think that sleep was a necessary part of human life.

I knew that Josef was up because when I opened my eyes I could see him just out of the corner of my eye talking to someone at the other end of the room.

"If you woke me up just to insult me I'll give you a tip: do it whilst I'm sleeping and you won't get a reaction." That was one of the many if not main reasons people bullied others - they wanted a reaction.

"Why aren't you sleeping in your room? Most girls would kill for that here." She'd hesitated before speaking and now I understood why. Josef and his "friend" or business associate had vacated upstairs. I yawned and pulled myself up.

"Because it was Josef who gave it to me. He thinks I'm a danger-magnet and won't let me go wondering but he never said a word about moving my sleeping quarters to other sections of the house." I looked around her. "Where's your gang?"

"It's not my gang." The girl objected. "Keira's. We're not like a cult or anything. It's just unusual for someone… someone like you to be brought in all of a sudden. Marlene and Amy have been here for quite a while and they've got their own apartments. I'm sure they'd much rather be living here, though."

"Why'd you wake me up, uh…?"

"Holly."

"Holly. Why'd you wake me?"

Holly shrugged. "I don't know. It's just unusual to see anyone pulling away from him and for him to still keep them here."

She left me thinking. Holly was summoned upstairs and I curled up again, tugging my knees tightly to my chest. I hadn't thought I was pulling away, more like placing a comfortable and reasonable distance between the two of us because of Moonlight. Maybe once the series was over I could relax a little. No sooner had I thought of this did the world come crashing back down - Simone would be here by then. Josef would have new fascinations and I would be left on the outside looking in. Mick and Beth would be together and he would undoubtedly turn her. I could take the list from Talbot but how far would I get then? I had no idea what happened next. The writer's had produced a brief synopsis about what they wanted to happen but it wasn't written as solid fact so I didn't have any faith in it.

When I woke I was folded up like a sandwich. One half of the cover was underneath me whilst the other was on top. I wriggled out of the confines and rubbed my eyes. My wrist was still sore.

It was my room, so I walked sluggishly over to the wardrobe. I disliked being taken care of but being forced made it worse. After pulling on a shirt, jacket, jeans and shoving my feet in heels I left the house thankfully without bumping in to one of his private collection darlings.

Lilia and I met up outside a café. We bought breakfast as my sugar levels were on low – I was still recovering from the huge amounts of blood loss – and ended up walking past a newsagents.

"Hey, Molly, wait up!" Lilia called. I doubled back and watched as Lilia bought a newspaper.

"What's in that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Julia Stevens…" Lilia trailed off. Why did that name ring a bell? I racked my memories; it was right there on the tip of my tongue. "A book is coming out tomorrow authored by her. Entitled 'The Wronged Man'"

Oh dear. "And why's that so special?" Almost there… almost there!

"A man who spent 25 years in prison is being released tomorrow. Apparently Julia thinks that it was on a false charge. It's a pretty interesting case Molly; don't you watch a lot of news?"

I ignored the jibe. "What's his name?"

"Lee Jay Spaulding."


	10. The Wronged Man

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moonlight.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry. I swear I wasn't waiting for a number of reviews, and if you think this is the case then let me explain. I was super busy… a month ago? I cannot even remember, though I do remember having a lot to do, and I didn't have time to sit down and write anything, and then when I did try to I lost my muse, and I managed to get down a page of this before I decided that it wasn't the direction I wanted to go in and everyone was really OOC, so It's been rewritten and hopefully this is well worth the wait. As always, a million thanks goes out to my reviewers, who provide me with energy to keep going. Kudos to my readers, who although don't review actually make the story feel alive. Reviews are cherished, if you are still hanging around, more than anything.

* * *

"He's finally getting out, isn't he?"

" Yes, a lot of us have worked a long time for this moment."

"I am talking to my good friend Julia Stevens, news paper report and author of the upcoming book: Wronged Man. It's about Lee Jay Spaulding. A man who has spent 25 years in prison."

" For a crime he didn't commit."

" And he just won his parole. Is that right?"

"Yeah, thank God."

"Talk about dedication… You seem pretty convinced by this guy. I mean he was a …"

" During the last two years, while researching this book, I really got to know Lee Jay. He is an amazing individual. Really a lesson to us all. Think of it, 25 years and he holds absolutely no grudge against the man who wrongly convicted him."

There was a note on the table; I didn't look at it. I skidded and crashed in to the couch, barely turning up the volume to catch the rest of the conversation on the TV. Mick would be at his apartment right now, along with Josef, watching this very same interview… the interview that was going to start the downward spiral for Mick and the vampire community. Perhaps he should just move away; could I suggest that much to him? I shuddered, the front door still open.

Once the interview had finished I finally managed to get out my seat and close the front door but the crash it made when the lock clicked made me jump; I didn't know why I was so touchy.

Yesterday I'd annoyed Lilia with my secluded silence after she'd read the headline. We'd wondered aimlessly around several shops, I'd followed her to buy makeup to cover up bite marks and bought some myself - if I was really going to do this freshie thing seriously I wasn't been confined to four walls of his house - we'd walked around a bit more and I'd even bought some green and black vertically striped skinny fit jeans, but nothing seemed to get my mind out of his hazardous haze that I was slowly getting myself in to. I needed to speak to Rosie, to Sarra, and to calm down and get everything on the straight and narrow. I needed reassurance that this world didn't exist, and a sticky note from Josef wasn't helping.

_I thought I told you to stay at the house.  
- J._

Oh, like he was going to notice if I'd even picked it up. Somehow I wasn't willing to put it past him, though, and just as before I shrank further in to the blanket wrapped tightly around my body. I'd been out all day fishing for groceries, pleased for once that the sun offered protection of some kind - I wouldn't have to think about Josef hunting me down, as he would be asleep in his freezer for the vast majority of the day. Right now though the dark didn't offer me much comfort; I was far too worked up about this, and night time was closing in and…

The windows creaked, a breeze of air bellowing around my bare ankles. I whirled, hair spinning as I did, eyes glowering towards the accused source of sound… and there was nothing. Not even a hint of a giveaway as to what had caused it. I breathed. Molly, you're getting far too paranoid. No one was here. No scary monster from Halloween Town or anything of the like was going to jump out at me. No, this was Christmas Town where everyone was happy and there were no spiders, monsters or ghouls under the beds waiting to frighten little children… no, people were not throwing heads, they were throwing snowballs, and the toys didn't bite and scratch - they laughed and clapped. And maybe I'd watched that film far too much to be considered sane. Still…

I eyed the window again cautiously, and then the door, and then looked to the kitchen table. What was I going to do? Sleep only seemed logical at the moment; I couldn't call Josef, no matter how urgent he wanted this to be. He didn't understand and I couldn't explain without telling him about what had happened, but I needed to stay at home, back in my own bed, where it was comfortable, where I didn't have some stupid irrational fear of vampires and demons, and prowling in the night, and all other things meant to frighten you. I needed to call Rosie and laugh about Sonata, maybe even cry over it if we got really in to things, and have a joint sleepover with her and Sarra, and make up stories about the characters and about everything else that wasn't supposed to exist. If Moonlight had suddenly become real, did that mean that other things, other novels, were they real too?

I was three quarters of the way flicking through my book collection before I found what I was looking for… or at least one of the three: The Vampire Diaries series. At least they were still just a figment of someone's imagination printed on paper for the world to grab hold of and read. I wondered, just briefly there, how many vampire novels Josef had come across - or read. I couldn't find Twilight, though, or the Blood Ties series of books, but I wasn't worrying too much… I could have sworn some little kids were bouncing around exclaiming about Edward Cullen. Oh, how brilliant my life would become if I was suddenly set responsible for that world, too. I don't think I could actually handle it, physically or emotionally. I swayed lightly on my feet, eyeing the clock in the far corner of the room. I didn't think I could go back to the house - Lilia was probably there, whether she was owned by another vampire or not, giving Josef all the low-down on what had happened yesterday. As the night crept in, though, I began feeling the chill down my spine. Josef would be awake right now, wouldn't he? Would he be wondering where I was as I was wondering where I myself was? I couldn't seem to control anything anymore, not my thoughts or my feelings. It was stupid; episode two, the beginning of it even, and I was breaking down. I could do this if I put my mind to it. Question was, was I willing to take that leap in to the unknown? Was I willing to push myself forwards or could I lie and go back home with Rosie and Sarra and my new baby brother and my other family, the normal life - would Moonlight stay a show then? I knew that I was contemplating this so much, a lot more frequently lately than should be necessary… but… what could I do?

If I was going to do anything I needed sleep, even if I couldn't get that in the way I wanted.

Basic survival instincts kicked in as I opened a container filled to the brim with sleeping tablets; I hated taking the things but these were necessary, and anyway, how would anyone know? I wasn't going to feed Josef any time soon, and even so I doubt he'd feed from a freshie who was sleep deprived and suffering from an unknown disease called Moonlightis. Brilliant. So in my non-existent state somehow I'd managed to invent a new disease never before known to mankind.

With every second that past the night drew closer; Beth would be sleeping with Josh sometime soon and would be having the dream about Mick. There was nothing I could do about that or anything else for that matter - tomorrow Beth would find Julia at BuzzWire… or Julia would be coming to her, and she'd be given tickets to the release party… which would be held two or so days after that event in which Mick would be going to his old friend Bobby who was, quite literally, sight impaired and couldn't see how Mick hadn't aged at all. Then he'd attach a tracking device to Lee Jay's car… and… I shook my head. Going through the episode like that was necessary; I had no means of looking it up on the internet, and therefore I couldn't check what was happening and when, but I didn't need to do that right now. One step at a time, my mind told me, one little baby step at a time. First things first, I needed to get an invite to that release party. How was I going to pull off than manoeuvre?

Somehow I managed to make it upstairs, clinging to the blanket I'd trailed along the ground, but no sooner had I reached the landing did I spot something out of place; my bedroom door was open. Now I knew for a fact that I'd closed it, so I wasn't in any position there to be questioning my lack of door-closing abilities, but I approached with caution, even though something inside of me was screaming the name of someone whom I knew would be doing something like this. Perhaps not intentionally, not in the sense to scare the living daylights out of me, but as a warning. Sure enough the figure sat there on the edge of my bed, and underneath messy bangs I eyed Josef suspiciously. Even though I'd practically been ignoring the guy for two whole nights didn't man that he had the right to come in to my home and mess everything over.

"The note was enough," I said, dragging my weary feet over to the edge of the bed he was not taking up, and without thinking twice I fell on to it, scrambling so I could settle up back against the wall, the blanket covering my body. He watched me, all these simple movements, and I felt as though he were categorizing everything I was doing. He'd frightened me earlier by questioning my background - did my blood have some hint of other worldly-ness about it?

"You would have rung back by now." He said. I leant my head back against the wall.

"I'm tired."

"I told you to stay at the house; I don't -"

"-Yeah, I know, you don't appreciate people who disobey orders. I get it. So what, sue me." I probably shouldn't have said that, not because I knew Josef had a temper, but because I really didn't have the money to be sued; I wouldn't be able to afford anything next to what he probably wanted.

"Morrigan… I recognise that things aren't exactly happy with you right now - don't argue - I can taste it in your blood; bitterness, loneliness, and something I haven't ever tasted before in a freshie's blood… or anyone's, for that matter."

"No offence but I don't feel like discussing the cocktails of my blood."

"You're coming back to the house." He said. "No arguments."

"Why? I'm healthy, I'm fine…"

"No arguments." He stood and the bed dropped a little, his added weight now removed. I sank further back against the wall. I didn't want to leave although I knew that what I wanted wasn't important here. "Come on - you can sleep in the car."

"I'm not some lassie, Kostan." I sighed. Josef was a quick thinker though. I'd never doubted that he wasn't - four hundred years gave you a lot of time to learn - but since I'd never imagined our encounter to be like this I wasn't prepared for him picking me up in one swift motion and chucking me over his shoulder like I weighed next to nothing. "What do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed in sudden shock, struggling to get out of his tight vampire grip. No, no hope what so ever. I gave up eventually, and grasped hold of him as he swung me round so that I was balanced in his arms, and he leapt - the "vampire jumping thing" as Beth called it - or calls… was I losing my mind? - but Josef leapt off the landing and ended up perfectly on both feet, no complaints no broken objects, right by the front door. He opened it without thinking; the lights were off, my keys were in his hands, my cell phone cramped deep within a pocket in my skinny jeans, and the door closed behind us. "You didn't need to do that!" I gasped, clinging to Josef for dear life. To my horror he chuckled; the bastard had the nerve to laugh at my shock.

"If I'm going to get a response like that," he paused, slipping me in to the passenger's side of the car, "then I just might. It's too tempting to have you clinging like a baby rather than cowering back in to the wall all the time." He was in the driver's seat now, roofless convertible although it wouldn't have made any difference at all. I scowled, hugging myself with one arm whilst the other went to holding my hair in place.

"How about having a non-roofless car? Much less conspicuous." My mutter was barely audible, especially to me, but Josef laughed.

"Got one."

"Not surprised… actually."

Another laugh.

I clutched hold of the side of the seat, fear gripping me all over, shivers running through my spine and hair blowing fiercely in my face. It took all but five minutes to get back to his home, fear with me all the time, a horrid fear, frightened of the speed of which he was driving. It was a stupid ridiculous speed - he could crash. He'd get away, obviously, but I wouldn't. I didn't exactly fancy dying in this world, and I knew that I was growing so I wasn't sticking in my eighteen-year-old body. Finally though we stopped, parked and Josef was at my side of the car faster than I could blink, lifting me out without opening the door. I didn't like the look I got from several girls we passed as Josef led me upstairs, finally letting me walk behind him once he was pretty certain that I wouldn't be wondering off and or trying to get away from him.

"Your room." Josef said. The rooms upstairs were many - huge, winding passages even though the house gave off the impression of being decent sized… or decent sized for someone who was insanely rich. My jaw dropped; I hadn't expected this. Of course the fear was mounting from the fact that I wasn't even supposed to be here - had he caught on? Was that why he wanted me around? And then he continued speaking, and my nerves resurrected themselves. "At least for a week. You need to recover. No one else aside from myself will be entering here." Somehow I trusted him though I wasn't appreciating how he seemed to have taken over Jon's job in his absence. I managed to hide my disgust behind a veil of utter appreciation, trying to see where Josef's concern was coming from, or if I was suddenly one of his obsessions, his "new toy" to play with and see how far he could get me to go in certain situations. How was I going to get out of the house for tomorrow though? I knew someone pointed Julia in the right direction to find Beth within BuzzWire but I didn't know who so I wanted to make sure that someone did so everything went on track. Beth needed to be at that party, to get the book… if she didn't get the book she wouldn't find out that Mick was the person who beat up Lee Jay before his arrest. "What's going on?" Josef said, by my side in an instant. I blinked several times over, Josef's face swimming in to view.

"Nothing," I said quickly, refocusing my eyes. "I've got a party to go to tomorrow night."

Josef eyed me suspiciously, although there wasn't any reason as to why he should be. "And?"

"Do I have to ask permission?" I raised my eyebrows feeling a lot like a six-year-old. Whether he wanted it or not I was going, and I was getting out during the day to go to the BuzzWire building.

His head shook. "No, not at all." He approached me, right in front of me, having paced away as we spoke short sentences to one another. His face was inches from my own, breath against my face, surprisingly warm… "Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked, lips closed to mine… what was he doing? I was hypnotized in his presence, and this close to him; what did I smell like to him? Blood, obviously… that was all the world ever was. Blood, blood… and more blood. Was he trying super hard not to bite me, or was this some way of trying to get to me? I couldn't let him get to me and so it took every ounce of self control not to melt in to his arms, and I stumbled back a little.

"Nope. Last time I checked I had a life, so I'd appreciate it if I could… you know, keep it?" He nodded, obviously surprised I hadn't yielded to him like all the other freshies in the house. Like Lilia (maybe not so much her anymore), like Keira, like Holly, like that girl in the purple dress (she had been the one at the party who'd provoked me, and she had been the one Josef had fed on after talking to Mick) - Eleanor - Chole, Esmé, Audrey, Marie and probably others whose names I didn't know - Pansee? No, she wasn't apart of this world… she'd just been worked out because she'd probably been sleeping with Ellis.

I sighed.

** ML / ML / ML / ML **

I awoke with the strangest feeling of foreboding.

Of course I knew that nothing good was going to happen tonight, but it didn't help that I couldn't not feel worried. I didn't want to be concerned about Beth's safety along with Mick's, Josef's and the entire vampire community's, but… I sighed, sitting up. Josef must have come in at some point because blankets were draped over my body; I hadn't bothered to climb under the covers last night and I doubted he wanted to wake me. Another shouting match probably wasn't what he wanted even though I wouldn't be the one shouting - I'd find my own way of making sure he was the only one with that kind of vocal range.

It was morning and so, naturally, I was prepared for the stares I got as I lumbered myself downstairs, the girls hovering by the couch, pool and kitchen area equipped with everything necessary to survive in this house and to make it look semi human friendly. Actually, in fact, all the girl's whom I'd mentioned last night in my head were there, save Lilia and Pansee. Eleanor wasted no time looking me over quickly, calculating my emotional and physical levels. Chole, a girl who's name I'd picked up over time, didn't seem that concerned by my presence, although she too scanned me over before going back to drinking whatever it is that was in her mug. Esmé was one of those really strange girls - you couldn't be sure to love or hate her - she always remained huddled by herself or with Holly, of whom I was guessing had learnt that not all freshies sit around chatting and planning about what they would do with their next close encounter with the vampire… who could most likely hear all this and he didn't seem to mind. She had extraordinary hair, at least to me - deep waves of purple, an almost perfect middle parting… although her hair wasn't purple; her natural hair color peaked at the roots - she was a fair haired golden girl, so why'd she dye it? Keira was sat with Audrey and Marie, all of whom were wearing casual clothes - see, the vamp wasn't going to be awake for a while yet, was he? And Holly was with little Esmé. I don't even know why I thought of her as little, because apart from her skinny frame she didn't seem that small.

It was more or less like this for the next few hours.

I wondered absently round the house before discovering that Josef had had the nerve to get some clothes for me, and so I pulled them on, pleased at least that he hadn't actually chosen anything smart or presentable, although there were traces; I didn't think I owned anything presentable. Pretty soon I was dressed in skinny fit jeans that had vertical green and black stripes going down them, vans for shoes, a pink Panic at the Disco shirt, Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie and some bracelets and a watch. I didn't know why I was dressing like this - didn't I want to be inconspicuous? - but I was because it suited me. And maybe… just maybe I wanted to get a reaction out of the girls.

And I did.

The door handle was just within my reach when someone stopped me with footsteps coming to a sudden halt behind where I was standing.

"Where are you going?" Keira asked. She was probably the only one not wearing casual.

"Out. Don't fret Fairy Godmother, I'll be back before midnight." I said, door opening. "Oh," I added, turning to face her. "I have permission, in case you were hoping I'd get myself thrown out."

She shook her head, Audrey coming up close behind her. Audrey was an unusual person, too. She had bright - BRIGHT - blonde hair with faint smidgens of leopard dye prints in various places and a super pale complexion. If I wasn't certain of Josef feeding from her then I'd probably pass her off as a very capable vampire, fledging of Josef or a very old vamp. None stopped me as I went outside, leaving the door for them to close, and loaded myself in to the Chevy. Oh… my good trustworthy truck. I'd missed it, missed the roar when it came to life with the turn of the key in the ignition. I missed the strange smell it had, even though I ended up sneezing if I'd been in there too long. I think I also missed its incapability at going fast down the roads, but what with a faint mist lingering around every corner I wasn't keen to push it to the limits.

BuzzWire's main office was… big. It was a tall building, one of those ones you saw all the time in huge landscapes of LA. I'd always pictured it as a small little hub, even though I knew full well from the show that it wasn't, that it had a roof even that cars drove up to, where Beth kissed Mick for the first time in episode… 5, was it? Now even my memory was fading; there had to be a way to get to the scripts or the story line. I knew that I couldn't just run on what I had - I barely knew the story line to the middle episodes, and most definitely not the one where Mick and Beth find out about Sarah.

I parked the Chevy round the corner of the building in the lower story car park. I'd wanted to go to the roof, but I hadn't, mainly because I was only here to observe. Keys, cell and sanity all in check - the latter only as much as I could - I ventured inside, heart thumping against my ribcage with every step. Here I was… the BuzzWire! My mind switched automatically to Rosie and Sarra; they'd of loved to have been here had Moonlight not actually been real… though I was pretty certain some of it was set pieces. But I was here! If only they'd of come with me…

"Can I help you?"

I jumped at being addressed and turned, and I froze once more. "N-no…" I stuttered. "Just here to meet someone." Who? I'm glad he didn't ask, and Steve - the Steve - walked past me, and I peaked over several heads to find Beth busily at work. I backed away, right back so that Beth's boss wouldn't see me.

"Watch where you're going!" Someone snapped. I was meeting everyone at once; Julia eyed me suspiciously. "Do you know where I can find Beth Turner?"

M-me? I was the girl she asked? What happened to the other one? Unknowingly I'd taken her place, a brief sort of… paradox, was it? No, this was not Doctor Who - that would probably be considerably a lot worse because of the monsters and all too frequent near death adventures - this was Moonlight. "Over there." I said, pointing over the row of heads, and then I left, scurrying away so nothing more could happen.

I leant back against my Chevy, the cold midday wind breezing around me. That was, until about half an hour later when Julia came out, and headed straight towards me. Or so I thought - her car was right next to mine. It was now or never.

"You're Julia Stevens, right?" I perked, watching her gaze flicker with annoyance.

"Yes." She answered curtly.

"Author of the Wronged Man?"

She smiled a genuine smile; this topic was obviously her favourite. "Yes; are you interested?"

I nodded. "Definitely. I read up about the case; the story on the internet and stuff. It's really fascinating; I feel sorry for him - being put away for a crime you didn't commit must have been horrible, especially if it was for… 25 years?"

"You've been reading." She grinned, car door open. "Tell you what, come along tonight -" She reached in to her bag and withdrew another invitation. "- You'll be welcome."

I stared at the invite as she drove off, shivering.

Was I getting too involved? The party was tonight, and now I had no other option but to go.

The Chevy's warmth offered little comfort to this thought. Where had all my energy and hype gone? I needed coffee… now.


	11. The Newcomer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moonlight.

**A/N:** An update for all you awesome people! Thanks again and again to all you people reading and reviewing; sorry this wasn't up sooner! There's a message at the end of this chapter, too, just to let you know.

* * *

I didn't know why I was following her. It was possibly because I didn't have anything else to do and going back to Josef's home would only bring up questions I wasn't ready to answer just yet. He'd probably heard my yelling at the freshies back at the house. Oh well, let him deal with that. I wasn't in the mood to have him controlling me in a world where he really shouldn't exist. It still bugged me, greatly, not knowing why I'd suddenly dwelled in to the realm of Moonlight, or why I was the only one who remembered it as a TV show. A thought crossed my mind, something I'd look at later, and I turned sharply round a bend, following Beth's car as inconspicuously as I could. I didn't need her finding out that I was following her even if it was for her own benefit… sort of. She had to go and talk to Mick about the book. Calculate it up, Beth. I thought with a deep sigh, slowing down as her car did. My heart sped in to overtime when I realised where she'd driven to, even though my intention had been to follow her here all along.

I was at Mick St. John's house. The place where almost everything happened, including the important scene where Beth found out what Mick was. Including Coraline coming - I found myself scowling. However much Rosie, Sarra and I had showered instant dislike towards Coraline I couldn't interfere with the story. Or could I? If it meant saving lives, if it meant stopping people from dying; I had the power to stop people from dying now. I could stop those cops from dying who were protecting Leni, I could stop Beth finding out all together about vampires, and even though I had no intention of doing _that_ my mind buzzed with ideas. I could save Josef's office! I could save everything. I alone had the power to change the entire Moonlight world. Wow. So this was what it was like to hold power within the palms of your hands. There was a small burden though, having the weight of the Moonlight universe baring down on me, and it would be nice to get a couple of minutes peace, to let someone else take the handle for a while…

I jolted back to life as I heard Beth's car door slam close; she looked like she was in a hurry, and she stormed straight up to Mick's apartment. I watched from inside the car as the doors closed for the building before I carefully removed myself from my ancient Chevy truck, locked the doors and ran in to the building. Again I didn't have a clue as to what I was actually doing here - Beth would figure this out for herself. There was no way I could involve myself in this. What was my purpose here, though? If I just melted away in to the background and continued being Josef's… fast food service delivery girl, then would everything happen just as it was meant to? I longed for company again, in fact I yearned it to the point where I actually found myself murmuring as I came in to the lobby of the apartment block. Fortunately the lift door closed just as I made my entrance. No doubt Beth would recognise me from the class.

In a manageable huff I made my way up the stairs, trying to remember which floor Mick actually resided on. Of course, my memory was hazy and for some reason remembering things about life before the reality of Moonlight was difficult, but I found it, hiding on the staircase as I saw a shadow approaching the door - _the_ door. An important piece of the set for Moonlight. The door that shut Beth off from all kinds of secrets, even after she discovered what Mick really was.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to come up with a gift that says: thanks for saving me from a psycho serial killer?"

I watched in complete shock; that was the exact line from the TV show. So she wasn't going to scream at him, like her mood had caused me to guess so. No, she was taking this calmly.

"Ms. Manners doesn't cover that?" Mick retaliated, quoting directly from my memory. Good, as long as everything was going according to plan then - shit!

The door closed as Beth entered and my eyebrows knitted together, trying to find a way around this. I was bored to the point where spying on Mick and Beth had become my hobby, at least for the time being. Where else was I going to get a close encounter with the Moonlight characters? We couldn't ever have a normal conversation - I'd spill something, just as I had done when I'd been pretending not to know about vampires. As if by instinct I shivered. The mental images of that male vampire who'd attacked me at the party swan in to view before my eyes. Irritated, I shook of the image and prowled forwards slightly, closing in on the door and resting my ear against the cold wood. Faintly, just faintly I could make out the distinct ingredients of a conversation flowing between the two.

"That's my father."

"Looks more like your twin."

"I inherited some strong genes." When Mick said that I stifled a laugh, biting down on my lower lip. However important the situation was - for them, not for me - I couldn't go and screw it up. They'd definitely suspect that I knew more than I was letting on if I was stalking Mick's apartment. Or Beth. Or both.

" The book says your father had a serious run in with Lee Jay. Did he ever tell you about that?"

" Kind of. He told me Lee Jay was one of those broken individuals who can't stop themselves. That they have to kill. So, you might wanna tell your friend that she's got it all wrong."

Suddenly I heard the voices get too close for comfort and yelped, falling backwards. I listened, not making another sound, holding in my breath…

"Okay." Beth said suddenly and I breathed a sigh of relief before taking off down the corridor. I had to get back to my house to get changed for the party, unless Josef had somehow known that I'd be sneaking out on nights to go off with friends. Of course he knew, I'd said to him that I'd like to keep my life as un-vampire related as it was going to get. I spun myself round a corner in the hallway, peaking my head round to see Beth walking in to the lift once more. Sighing with relief I leant back against the wall and allowed my head to fall back. How much longer did I have until the party? I hissed again under my breath in irritation - I hated not having a manuscript to tell me what was going on and when it was going to happen. Going off memory could only last me so long, after all - I couldn't remember everything that was going to happen. If only Moonlight had been a book series, instead, then I would have had no problems just by carrying the book around. Of course, Josef would never have been able to see it, just as much as Mick or Beth or anyone else for that matter. So what would I do if I had a bloody great manuscript? This wasn't going well at all.

What if I called Rosie? I wanted to call her, to see if she came over here and everything would snap back to normal or it wouldn't or she'd somehow regain her fan girl personality and she'd realise that Moonlight had become real. Or if I got Sarra here… those were definitely possibilities. Could I act on any of them, though, without messing things up? Just like before the overwhelming temptation to screw over Moonlight in to my own liking was springing up. I couldn't let that happen. If I did who knew what I'd do to myself. What would happen if everything suddenly went back to normal? What would Joel Silver have to say about that? I shivered once more, images clouding my mind.

What did I need to do?

I had to get back - somewhere, as I wasn't even sure where my home was anymore - change and get to this party. My hand rummaged around in my small canvas bag, thinking briefly that I'd lost the invitation, and when my hand found it once more I sighed, relieved.

"Any particular reason as to why you were following Beth?"

I almost jumped out of my skin; I yelped, stumbling, and struggled to catch my breath back. "Mick!" I gasped, hand over my heart. "You almost scared me to death!"

To my surprise he chuckled at the comment, but then his features set and he narrowed his eyes at me. I shrank back further in to the wall as he approached, sheer determination in his face. "What are you doing following Beth around?"

"I - I wasn't!" I squeaked. Oh, yes, squeaking was really going to stop him thinking that nothing was wrong. "Honest!"

"I don't believe you; your heart's picked up."

"So would yours if you were backed up against the wall by someone who's suppose to be married-" I gulped, eyes wide. Mick stared back and for a long time there was nothing but silence riveting through the airwaves.

"How did you know…?" He asked, slightly taken aback. I struggled to find an excuse and could think of only one, one that wasn't really an excuse at all because I was almost 100% certain that it would never work.

"Josef… feeding… hungry." I stammered.

Mick shook his head. "He wouldn't be as careless to let something slip like that. Now," his eyes shone, determination in them, "why don't you tell me the truth?"

My head screamed. _Help!_ I had to get out of this! Mick, of all people, could not find out about the TV series that was practically about him and the blonde human he'd watched grow up! He just couldn't! He was stubborn and reluctant enough to hurt her throughout the entire series to _not_ hurt her, and yet if he found out the damage and danger she got in to he wouldn't go anywhere near her! I couldn't! And yet, I wanted someone to take the weight off of me… was I going to need his cooperation? I shook my head and Mick misinterpreted this action.

"Why not? You're hiding something Molly. I want to know how you found out where I lived, too, because I know Josef wouldn't give out that information. In fact, maybe I should call and let him know he has a friend running lose around fellow vampire's houses."

That stung. I didn't realise that Mick could be so manipulative, but the pull to tell him everything was getting stronger, the tug almost irresistible. I wanted to give in, but my secret was more precious than anyone's, and that was how I was keeping this silent all this time. So why back down now? I'd made it through the first episode so that left fifteen more to go. I groaned. Fifteen episodes left. "Fifteen…" I whispered, and Mick's head shot back to look at me once more, eyebrows raised.

"Fifteen what?" He demanded, eyes threatening to phase.

I shook my head once more. "You can't know. Please, for the love of God, do not mention any of this to Josef. That's the last thing I need, a prying Josef on my tail. You can't know, Mick. Lives are at stake."

"Why-" He cut off, trying to figure out what to say. Wait… wasn't he supposed to be going to see Bobby? He had to get out of here! Then he needed to go to the release party!

"Trust me." I said, trying to keep a straight face. "Please. I'll explain everything after…" After what? After Beth found out that he was a vampire? I couldn't tell him what happened to that extent, but if Mick was capable of keeping certain things from Josef then just maybe I could trust him with this. He certainly wasn't about to let this drop and if anyone was going to find out about the Moonlight universe it was going to be him. I felt as though he was a trustworthy character despite his issues. "You have to go and see your friend, don't you?"

"How do you know that?!" He asked, infuriated. "How did you know I was married?"

"Just trust me!" I flailed my arms for a lack of better action and scowled once more. "Please." I didn't want to have to end up begging but if it was going to come to that…

"All right." He gave up, still eyeing me suspiciously. Would his voice over be blaring through screens right now, had I not screwed things up by appearing here? "I'll see you after the party tonight."

I wanted to say sure, fine, whatever, but I knew that he'd be in no mood or condition to talk after what was going to happen. Mick sensed my distress somehow but brushed it off, shrugged, and began walking away.

"Do you need a ride back to Josef's?" He asked, eyeing the window. It was starting to get dark - how had that happened? I nodded, unable to really find an excuse to say no, until we were out the front door and I realised that I'd driven my Chevy here.

"I'd better take this back," I said slowly. "I'll need it later."

"Sneaking out again?" I sighed.

"It's not like that."

Mick's eyebrows rose again. "Oh, really? So what's it really like?"

"I have to have a life, Mick. It's too difficult to explain. Besides, I said I'd tell you what I can later." Lies, but he didn't know that. He didn't know what he was about to walk in to, and I did. That made me feel incredibly bad. I was going to have deaths on my conscience and feel guilty about it unless I bucked my ideas up and concentrated on whose fault it really was - the writers had done this, not me, and I wouldn't be blamed for it. As long as I remembered that then I would be fine.

"I'm going to be curious all evening. Something's not right about you, Josef even said-"

"Josef said what?!" I exclaimed in sudden alarm. Had Josef pieced together that I wasn't even from this world? Had his suspicions over my bizarre tasting blood really given him enough drive to find out what I was - who I was?

Mick backtracked a little. "He didn't specifically say anything. Josef's… very careful about what he says or does even if he does flaunt himself a little around his freshies. He said something about… about your blood not tasting as it should."

I shrugged, deciding to play dumb. "What can I say, I'm a complicated kind of person." Mick chucked again and I glowered at him.

"You just said yourself that you're a complicated kind of person. You're being complicated and awkward right at this very moment by not telling me how know about my personal past."

"I have my reasons," I replied. Our goodbye wasn't friendly or on enemy terms - I departed one way and he the other, and once I was certain that I was absolutely alone in my Chevy did I allow my head to fall forwards on to the steering wheel and obscenities slid through my mouth in anger. Why had I let Mick in that I knew more than I should? Why? So he could betray the trust and tell Josef what I'd said? I was only in the second episode! I wanted someone to bare this through with me but I didn't want to surrender to the darkness just yet! "Calm down, Molly." I had to remember how to breathe and get control over my babbling tendencies. If I was going to spill to anyone I guess now would be the time for Mick to find out - hopefully though with the pressure on him after Lee Jay's attempted exposure of the vampire he'd forget all about our conversation. I was counting on that door a little too much.

"'_cause it's nine in the afternoon, your eyes are the size of the moon, you could 'cause you can so you do, we're feeling so good just the way that we do, when it's nine in the afternoon…_"

I scrambled around shamelessly for my cell phone before I found it buried under a mountain of things in my semi-empty bag… or at least I'd supposed for it to be semi-empty. Nothing was as it seemed anymore.

"Hello?" I said after a long pause after answering, waiting for someone to say something first - I didn't recognise the caller ID.

"Ah, so you picked up." Crap. Josef. "I thought you might answer if you supposed it was somebody else trying to call you."

"You thought correctly." I mumbled in to the receiver, turning the key in the ignition. It roared to life again but by this time I was used to how the rumble of the car made everything else drown out. "What is it I can do for you this time?"

He chuckled. "You upset a few of the freshies."

"Boo-hoo." I replied half heartedly. "Has the Prince gone to kiss it all better?" Normally I didn't think that freshies could get away with speaking to him like that. However, I didn't see myself as a freshie because I wasn't even sure which realm I was in right now. Surely that counted for something, at least. Josef didn't know that however so I couldn't exactly hold it against him if he wanted be banished from his home. As it happened, the four century year old vampire laughed.

"He's waiting, actually, for his Princess." Oh, he wanted to play make believe, did he? Didn't he know all ready that mythical and made up stories were true - he was living proof that things bred in legends and stories to scare children weren't just fiction.

"Shame. Did she leave a glass slipper on the carpet by the stairs?"

"No. Just a few very pissed off girls. Apparently… no, I don't do apparently because I heard the whole thing, but you said to Keira, and I quote, "don't fret Fairy Godmother, I'll be back before midnight." I have a pretty good memory."

"Hmm." I murmured, trying to reverse with one hand. It wasn't working. Maybe accepting Mick's lift would have been better and then I could have asked Josef for a ride to go and pick up my Chevy… and then explained why it was parked outside Mick's apartment. I could have lied and said that I'd given Beth a lift here, but Beth wouldn't have confirmed that if her life depended on it. Well… she might have. I didn't know her yet so I couldn't easily make that assumption. "And it isn't midnight yet. It's not even five. So I don't see what the problem is or why you're making this check up call. That's it, isn't it? You don't trust me out alone."

"Quite the contrary - I do trust you, else I would have disposed of you immediately." He said.

"Not a good selling point." I retorted, still attempting to reverse.

He chuckled once more. I'd been doing that a lot this afternoon, I noted, making vampires laugh. Maybe it was just a quirk I had, an irritating habit. That could go on my talent list… amusing mythical creatures. "I'd like you to come back here. No, I haven't forgotten that you have a particularly important occasion to attend, but as I see it you're not going to be ready yet, at almost five, so I suggest you come back to the house."

"You suggest." _But you order, really,_ I thought. "I can't exactly go home - you'll just order one of your bodyguards to come and collect me." An unpleasant experience I was not willing to put to the test. I knew about the people Josef hired and had no desire to be on the receiving end of one of their commands. "Was there really a point in calling me?"

"Keep your temper, Morrigan." And then the call clicked, and it was over. I scowled and threw my cell in to the passenger's seat, gripped the wheel with both hands and reversed out of my parking space and began driving along the road back to Josef's. I had determination to keep this up. As long as Mick was going where he said he was, and then he was going to go to the release party, then everything was going to work out from there on out, or I hoped it to. I sighed. All I could do was hope in a situation like this; it wasn't as if there were any self help books on how to survive if you just so happened to appear in your favourite TV show… or any TV show for that matter, for Moonlight had not been my absolute favourite. I didn't even think I had one, just ones I enjoyed watching more than others.

Finally I did make it back and I parked as obscurely as I could just to get a kick out of the fact that Josef would complain to someone sooner or later about how the wrongly parked Chevy truck was destroying his perfect house's image. I scoffed, purposely scuffed up the carpet outside the front door, before I knocked a few times and had the vampire himself greet me at the door.

"I'm here. No scratches, no near death experiences."

"One obscurely parked truck." He noted, peering over my shoulder. I glanced back, grimaced, and shrugged once I was looking back at him.

"Happens everyday." I said lightly.

**_A FEW HOURS LATER…_**

What did I look like?

My reflection stared back, mirroring my moves perfectly against the unscathed glass before myself.

My hair, my obscure and indecent black/blue hair tumbled unevenly down my bare shoulders - far, far out of my comfort zone to really pay attention to how the dress was strapless, a corset like tug around my chest and stomach, and fitted to my shape past my knees. To be completely honest, in my opinion I looked like something out of the crypt of terror; my paling features were even more distinct under my midnight black hair, even with makeup to try and make myself look, well, healthier. My shoes were high heeled and I barely had the stomach to walk in them, let alone play the stalker once again. A purse I'd bought a while back for a disco when I'd been about eleven or twelve was hung over my shoulder carrying my invitation, cell phone and keys - keys for both my home and my Chevy. I knew that I would need to drive if it meant following anyone anywhere, and I refused to have Josef knowing where I was actually going, although he had to have put together how I just so happened to be going to a party the very same night that Lee Jay Spaulding was having his party, too, and book release.

"W-o-w." Someone breathed as I descended the stairs with as much care as I could manage, clutching hold of the banister as inconspicuously as I could. However my image had obviously startled many; the freshies glanced up, even the ones who were supposedly dead set on hating me right through to Doomsday - and some. The sliding doors were open, darkness pouring through them with the moon's gentle shimmer pouring through, and I guessed that Josef was out there feeding. So it was just me and the girls, and I walked passed them, holding in escapades of laughter threatening to break lose. It was just funny - too funny - their faces of amazement. They didn't think I could dress up because I'd never appeared to them like so before. Either that or they thought I was someone new. That would be interesting.

I managed a wave before I literally thought to myself that I just had to get out of there before I did something to embarrass myself. As it happens, however, I managed to embarrass myself with no one around to see - that I knew of at least. I stumbled over a crack in the concrete as I was walking towards my Chevy. I'd been right in assuming that he'd probably given it a little push to straighten out the parking a little more.

And then it seemed like everything was moving too fast.

I arrived.

I parked.

I even straightened out my dress.

It didn't take me long to find the host - he was signing books. It also didn't take me long to spot Mick and Beth, Beth being the reporter she was, as always, prepared to take in the evening's events. I had a horrible sense of forbidding, nothing like the one I'd woken up with back at Josef's. This was worse. This was how dangerously close I was getting to the real danger - the vampire who was going to phase in the men's bathroom later on, who was going to be framed for attempted murder, who was going to have everyone, including Beth - for a small amount of time, at least - suspecting that he was trying to do away with Lee Jay, when in fact it was Lee Jay who wanted to do away with Mick. Once he'd gathered the rewards first, though. Immortality.

Immortality.

I found myself tearing up. It wasn't that I wanted to be immortal and walk the world forever, carrying on everyday until I could no longer bare the sight of the world unless I found someone to share it with, because that someone would not be Josef - not even close. A special someone. But that was beside the point. The point was that I was getting older day by day in this world, a world where nobody thought the same, and I was going to die here… I was going to die, eventually, in a place where no one thought the same as they used to. Where no one knew me in the same way anymore. That was what upset me.

"You here on your own?" A voice, male, pulled me from my unbearable thoughts. I turned - I didn't recognise him, was the relief that washed through me, but there was also a fuzzy feeling going through my stomach.

I nodded. "Yeah… unfortunately," I said, giving a lopsided smile and shrugging lightly. "You?"

The newcomer smiled back. "Alone, too. How about us to loners accompany each other?"

"That would be nice," I grinned in return, and he offered me his arm; I linked mine through his, glad for company and glad for an excuse to go in without looking completely out of place.

"Fancy getting a book signed?" He asked as we presented our invitations. After sliding them back in to our bags - his in to his pocket - we'd approached the table were Lee Jay was, Julia not a centimetre away from him. I sighed for the poor girl, knowing what was in store for her, and I felt the guilt again. The newcomer's arm reminded me that I wasn't alone, and so I nodded.

"I haven't got a book though," I said.

"Free," Julia smiled at me. "Go on." I grinned awkwardly, took a book from the pile - the newcomer copied my actions - and moved along to Lee Jay. Instantly, as he looked up at me, I felt as though he _knew_. As though he'd guessed without a shadow of a doubt that I wasn't just any ordinary girl out here, that I was a blood donor for a rich vampire, or not even belonging to this kind of world. No, he didn't, I assured myself, reassuring when that failed to work. The reassurance worked though and I managed to smile as I handed him my book to sign. Our fingers brushed; he didn't seem bothered, as if it were an everyday thing, but mine stung - Lee Jay was _real_! I was actually touching a murderer and I knew that he would get what was coming to him, in the form of a blonde female reporter who was currently coming towards this table… Julia bustled away.

"Thank you," I said to her, and then turned to Lee Jay. "And thank you, too."

The newcomer had his book signed, too.

"No problem," Lee Jay said. The newcomer and I seemed to have been the last people to get signed because Lee Jay stood then and wondered over to Julia - the conversation where Mick would once again be referred to in Lee Jay's case, where he would cover it up by saying that it was his father, and where Lee Jay would vanish to the men's bathroom… Mick following…

"I never got your name," the newcomer smiled gently as we walked away, finding our own table at the front of the makeshift stage. We sat, both our books of The Wronged Man now on the table, and turned to face one another.

"Molly." I said, grinning. I wasn't messing around when I'd said that he looked like Gerard Way - the resemblance was uncanny in precision. "Yours?"

"Ryan," he said, holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Molly." I took and shook his hand, now glad to have a name to the face of this boy, rather than just 'newcomer'. There hadn't been any other way to explain it seeing as everyone in Moonlight seemed relatively old to me, and I hadn't seen him around during the party scene at all. Perhaps I hadn't been paying hard enough attention.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ryan." I grinned in return.

Ryan turned out to be the peanut butter to my jelly. He and I just seemed to click. I never felt out of place with him and our conversations were intriguing to the both of us, making us both laugh or frown or both at the same time. In fact I was so interested and enthralled by our conversation that I almost missed Lee Jay's introduction.

"Ladies and gentleman, now please welcome, Lee. Jay. Spalding."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the man of the hour, Lee Jay Spalding." Julia added. Lee Jay stepped up, seeming pleased and genuinely happy to be here. This, I knew, was all a part of his plan to frame Mick.

"I can't tell you how great it is to be out. And I really appreciate everything all of you have done for me. I see all these wonderful young faces here tonight and I have worked with some of you, and others I'm meeting tonight. I have a message for you, because once upon a time I was you. Don't ever let anybody hold you back. I don't care who they are or how tough they think they are. You look them straight in the eye and you say: "I'm better than you. I'm stronger than you. And I'm going to win." Thank you." His speech had the crowd clapping. Not to feel out of place Ryan and I clapped along, cheering too when the others did. My attempt to stay out of exposure lasted a very short amount of time as Lee Jay vanished and Mick began an attempt to follow - before he spotted me, before I could hide my face and burry myself under Ryan's jacket.

"Molly? Can I talk to you?" Ah, at least the vampire had the decency to take me away from my unofficial date before he started accusing me of all sorts.

"I'll be right back," I promised to Ryan in a whisper, who simply grinned at me and nodded. "What is it?" I asked as I came closer to Mick.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here?" He asked.

"I was invited." I said truthfully, fully prepared to pull out an invitation. That wasn't necessary, however. Mick didn't look convinced even if he didn't ask to see an invitation. Did he even have one?

"You seem to be cropping up everywhere there's trouble." He said finally.

"And what, you don't? I know why you're here, Mick. You don't just turn up to old escapee's launch parties for the fun of it."

"Again…" he paused, eyeing me suspiciously. "You know more than you're letting on."

I pondered on that line as he left, heading to the men's bathroom. Josef had said that to me back at the party. I was giving away too much.

"You look cold," Ryan whispered in my ear. I jumped, turned round to face him and gasped; he had taken his jacket off and was draping it over my shoulders. "There. That should keep you warm. D'you want a ride home?"

"Can we just walk outside for a bit?" I asked, and Ryan nodded.

We walked outside in silence and sat on a bench outside the venue the party was at. Everything seemed absolutely perfect, a blissful silence balancing in the night's sky, the cold mashing gently against my cheeks and no doubt turning them red. I turned to see that Ryan had edged closer, yet I didn't do anything about it. His face inched closer to mine now that I was facing him and I didn't have the heart to stop - I liked him, even in the short space I'd had to get to know him, he seemed a genuinely nice person.

Our lips barely brushed against one another's when a scream pierced through that idyllic silence.


	12. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Moonlight.  
**A/N:** This chapter is so badly delayed and it does not even have an excuse. It's more of a filler chapter for things to come in the following! I've been watching the DVD box set over and over [of Moonlight, of course] as I got it a few months ago, and cannot stop. Anyone else got it; it's amazing! It also helped with this chapter a little, giving me a mental image of the episode I am writing in rather than just a manuscript I am running from. Reviews will get given Josef.

* * *

"Shit." I pulled instantly away from Ryan and looked around at the rest of the crowd - everyone's head had snapped in one direction and I heard a thunder of gossiping begin. I should have known that Lee Jay would be framing an attack sooner or later, but with Ryan I just seemed to have forgotten absolutely everything.

"Someone help! Please! Someone help!" I heard someone say. My head inclined sideways and I stood pulling myself away from Ryan's arms. At this action he looked at me quizzically.

"What is it?" He asked, but I can only stare at him half in shock as I tried to register what had just happened. Mick was alive, of course - Lee Jay had simply framed an attack after practically staking the PI. It was the moment I saw Julia skidding up to Lee Jay's side did I haul myself up and began running in to the building, Ryan hot on my heels.

"Lee Jay, what happened? We have to get you to a hospital." Julia was clearly frantic and beside herself with worry. Mick tried to inconspicuously pass through the crowds but, as I knew would happen, Lee Jay wasn't quite finished yet.

"Please, I don't want any more trouble." Lee Jay said lying through his teeth. He did want trouble - this was what he was here for; to create trouble. Desperately I had to check if no one had been harmed who shouldn't be. Sure enough the only one was Mick and Beth had a few things she wanted to say to him.

As Beth approached the vampire PI Mick eyed me suspiciously. Feeling my cheeks grow hot I turned away and crashed in to Ryan who steadied me with a warm and much needed embrace.

"Are you okay?" He asked clearly concerned. "You feel a little shaken." I shook my head slightly, biting in to my lower lip.

"I'll be fine." I said eventually. "Been better." The last part was added for his benefit although I had a suspicion that he didn't believe a word I was saying. Tension rolled off in thick waves as Beth confronted Mick and Steve watched from a distance. Lee Jay was loaded in to a car with Julia and they sped off to the hospital - another pivotal point in the episode that I was going to have to avoid. I knew where Lee Jay would be taking Julia, but I had no need to go there right now. Besides what happened at the warehouse had to happen so that Beth would discover what Mick really was. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I told Ryan. He nodded with a faint smile and said that he'd wait for me here as he didn't think that it was a good idea that I drive back myself tonight. Too in a fix to argue I wondered almost unconsciously to where the bathrooms were but instead of going in to the lady's I went in to the men's.

The glass window was smashed with traces of blood - Lee Jay's blood - scattered on various shards decorating the ground and the surrounding area in a messy heap. I pulled a tissue out of my bag and gathered one such shard in to it, wrapping the glass up before tucking it in to the bottom of my bag. I didn't know what I expected to gain from it. Perhaps I just needed a little confirmation that I wasn't going insane, that if I had a shard of glass with Lee Jay's blood on it then perhaps I'd be certain that this wasn't just an extremely long dream - and nightmare, come to that. Some things were fine, as well as being understandable, but others… others I simply could not deal with on my own. Couldn't someone of been in this world with me? I didn't want to be here alone. I wanted someone to be in on the secret. However I knew that no one could be allowed to know, and therefore I was forced to endure the secret in silence, alone, for another fourteen and a half episodes until I was finally free to stop secluding myself. I sighed and dragged myself away from the scene. Sure enough Ryan was still waiting outside - Steve and Beth were still mumbling to one another but I guessed that Mick had gone back to his apartment to dwell over something. The flashback scene? It was a shame that time travel wasn't one of the many quirks of finding yourself in the realm of Moonlight. Then again technically I had actually gone back in time… but I couldn't experience what Mick had in the past. That was a big no.

"So where about are you living?" Ryan questioned as we walked back to my Chevy.

"Uhh, I'm staying with Kostan for a while-"

"Kostan? That rich kid?" I nodded slowly. "Woah. Didn't picture you as the type."

I snorted. "Believe me, I'm not. He's not giving me much of a choice." I paused. "Well my dad isn't. He wants me to stay with Kostan whilst he's gone because he thinks I'll endanger myself somehow." I shrugged. "In all fairness Kostan's is probably the safest place in this town."

"No kidding." Ryan mumbled. "All that security." I laughed.

"Definitely."

"So… I guess I'll see you around sometime." He said awkwardly as I had one foot in the Chevy.

"Yeah… sure." I grinned. I had absolutely no doubt that we would bump in to one another sometime or another during the course of my stay here. I didn't know how long Moonlight spanned over but it was certainly going to be a fair while.

*******

Back at the house I had little to do. It wasn't extremely late, but the girls weren't anywhere to be seen aside from Holly whom was perched on a stool leaning over a computer, clicking and typing away like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey," I called. Holly turned her head to face me, eyes glowing but rimmed with shadows - she was tired.

"Hi." She said somewhat weakly. I approached her.

"You look sleepy."

Holly nodded. "Yeah… but I can't leave yet. Josef's sent all the others home but he says he needs a refreshment after the meeting."

I looked sympathetically at her. "Go home. If he wants food… well, he has me, doesn't he?" If Josef wanted to be picky then so be it, but I was actually offering this time. Holly didn't look as though she could actually spare any blood. "Is everything okay?" I wasn't overly good with comforting people but I was attempting to do my best.

She nodded. "I just haven't been sleeping too well. I don't know if Josef's noticed or not… but I can't seem to stand on my own two feet. I don't know how you managed to go to that party. Footage is all over the internet, by the way. Lee Jay got mauled by Mick St. John?" I nodded. "You saw it?!" Her eyes grew wide.

"No… nobody saw Mick do anything. Lee Jay just came running out of the men's room clutching his bloodied head. I got a signed book though!" I chuckled, withdrawing my book which had been settled under my arm. "Has to count for something." Holly laughed.

"All right. I'll go." She gave in. As she left she gave me a thankful appreciative smile before leaving through the door. With a heavy sigh I sat myself down on one of the many comfy couches and let my head fall back against the enveloping softness. I needed to get some sleep; some real sleep, away from all this madness. Living in a world you'd always imagined yourself to be in was all right, but when you were drawn into the storyline and unable to get out of it, and even then you had to make decisions that would either make or break the set plan out for said show, nothing was the same after that. I could always lie and pretend that this was all how I'd wanted it to pan out, that I had always wanted to turn up in Moonlight and become intimately involved with all of the characters, friendship wise or giving blood wise. The truth was, I hadn't ever pictured it to be like that. If this were a story the moral would be, 'be careful what you wish for' because now I knew the curse that came from wishing impossible things. It was great when you first started out, but as you began to experience the world for what it was… well, that was when everything started coming back to reality.

I was being such a sorrowful soul, sitting here and thinking the worst of the situation that I wasn't even trying to get to the best of it all. I could have the time of my life here. Sure I was somewhere that no one was the same as they were back in my real world whether they had heard of Moonlight before or not - even if they hadn't they'd be changed someway or another - certain things just didn't exist that used to, but still I could have the time of my life. I deserved to have fun. Josef was not going to stop me from going absolutely crazy.

I couldn't tell what happened in the next few moments. Perhaps it really was just down to exhaustion, but as I leant my head back against the pillow to close my eyes for a few moments longer, I drifted.

*******

In my dream I was back home. I'd flown back to Waukegan for part of the college holidays - I must have enrolled then, finally, and been accepted somewhere although I didn't know where. I'd taken a cab back home and walked up to the front door, pulling my suitcase on wheels behind me. I didn't need to ring the doorbell; I had a key. A key that still worked. My mom was renowned for changing her looks at least five times a year, and in all the time I had known her I still didn't know why.

In my warm Waukegan home, since my mom's new husband's job paid relatively well, they'd installed this small swimming pool in the back garden, so I'd found myself suddenly there without going through the entire house. My mom was there holding the baby in her arms as he softly babbled contently. Her husband was even there nearby, relaxing in the warm summer heat. When they saw me there heads turned and my mom instantly rushed up, still holding the baby, to embrace me. I was crying, she was crying - even her husband was tearful. I didn't know why. My mom pulled back, looking me over with a strange bewildered look about her. The baby even began wailing, mystified.

"What is it?" I asked, confused. "What? Have I got something on my face?" Mom simply shook her head, eyes glowing over with tears. "I thought you wanted me to come home…?"

Mom sniffed. "Of course we do, sweetheart. It's just…" She did that thing again. Both of them did. The baby didn't, but the adults did. The two of them looked me over. Quickly I looked over myself - my appearance was the same as normal. In fact, I was wearing the outfit I'd first worn in LA - shorts, a shirt, and some easy to wear shoes. What was so unbearably strange and different about that? Different seemed to be the right word here because they were looking at me as if I'd changed. As it I wasn't me anymore.

"Something's the matter." I said. "What?" My words came out easily, my actions flawless as I folded my arms carelessly across my chest.

"You're…" Mom began, but her husband thrust a mirror at me. I caught it before it fell to the ground. Seven years of bad luck was not what I needed.

"Look and see for yourself." He said, wrapping protective arms around Mom and the baby and drawing them back.

Drawing the mirror to my face, I took an intake of breath. That breath caught in my throat, choking me as I saw my reflection staring back at me.

Pale white as ice skin. Dangerously icy white blue eyes. Not mine. Those weren't my eyes. And yet my nose, my hair, the shape of my face was the same. Opening my mouth hadn't been a good idea either, because when I did I saw what lay behind those menacingly red lips - fangs, pointed, sharp edged and merciless.

It was then I woke with a scream.

*******

I couldn't tell how long my scream lasted, only that it shook through every fibre of my being. I'd never been so frightened before in my life, that I could ever recall. I'd never woke screaming before because I was sure I would have heard about it. I'd never had a nightmare so close to reality that it seemed so incredibly real and made me wake because of it. All my skin felt as though it was catching a fever; burning intensely. I could feel bile rising in my throat and I swallowed it back, choking, screams coming from my mouth at the same time - more choking. Screaming and flailing at something I thought was there before arms - strong and sturdy - hooked around my body which had somehow managed to sit up and turn slightly. A whispered voice in my ear reassured me that I was back to reality, even though it was a voice that wasn't meant to be here.

"Calm, Morrigan. It's okay. Stop screaming, it wont do you any good." Josef's attempt at comforting me didn't do me much good; I was strangled by fear of what I'd seen even if I'd been imagining it.

"I killed them," I choked through my hastened sobs. "I killed them all."

Josef chuckled, and then frowned. "You killed someone? Who?"

"My mom… the baby, her husband. They're going to die. I would have killed them." I could feel that I would have, pleasant or not. No it wasn't a nice thought at all. I hated the idea of my family dying and this was no exception. I would have killed them had I not woken, and then there would have been an erasable blood stain of guilt on my hands.

"No you haven't. You're living with your father here; the rest of your family is back in Waukegan. You haven't left this house all evening."

"But…" I began hurriedly. "What do I look like?" I turned to him in earnest. He frowned at me.

"A little flushed. I must say it suits you though. Tempting for me, however, so I wouldn't try that one too often. You woke screaming; you clearly had a bad dream. What was it about?"

I rubbed my temple, noticing that Josef must have moved me to the room I was temporarily staying in, for the sheets were tangled in my legs. Josef was sitting at my side, staring at me. "I… I was like you," I said simply and honestly. He'd know if I was lying, anyway. "I was like you, yet somehow I had made it back home. They were looking at me all weird, and then my mom's husband handed me a mirror, and I saw my reflection and…" I paused, trying to remember. "I just remember the fear shaking through me as I saw myself. I didn't understand it, and I was so frightened of myself. And right at the moment of seeing myself in the mirror I felt the urge to kill for the blood - their blood. It horrified me - and then I woke up. What do you think it means?"

Josef looked at me with a half smile. "It looks as though you're thinking about immortality." He grinned.

"Absolutely not." I said instantly.

"It seems so. Or you're just spending too much time around vampires and fantasizing about being one. Things can be arranged…"

"-No they cannot! I do not know where you get your ideas from, but-"

"I am off to sleep myself. Stay out of trouble." He said, and in moments he was gone. I ran a hand through my messy hair and stared at the door.

What had the dream meant?


	13. The Makeover

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moonlight.

**A/N:** Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Once again, I'm sorry for the delay, but I've just been super busy. I'm also trying to span this out a bit; I don't want to have all the episodes over and done with straight away. I hope you're enjoying this—let me know on your thoughts!

* * *

Today, or rather tonight, was when it all happened.

I know that I'd promised myself that I wouldn't get directly involved, but this was something I was too keen to miss out on. How often did you get the chance to witness a kidnapping that you knew the outcome of? Not very often. It wasn't just that I was eager to view either; I had the opportunity to meet more of the Moonlight realm. I was hoping, also, just as a safe bet to myself that Mick would be so distracted by Beth and the fact that by the end of the evening she would know what he was, he would leave me alone. I also had to plan my time carefully.

Josef hadn't used me as his meal on wheels for a while. Now that could either be a good thing, or considered a generally bad thing. Jon wasn't coming back for a while now, having picked up a good business deal, and although getting over the initial shock of me temporarily lodging with a very renowned man, he was pleased that I wasn't on my own (he watched the news, and knew about the killings of the young women, and knew that someone who had been sentenced to imprisonment was being released). It had been over a week or near abouts since I'd fed Josef—(even now the thought of that still amazed me)— and I was cautious to wonder when I next would. Even so, I knew what I wanted to do today, and that would invoke careful planning.

At some point during the day, Beth would go to see Bobby. I didn't want to set up a suspicious trail of events, but I also wanted to go and see him. I wasn't sure what I would ask him about… most likely Mick, because I knew all about Lee Jay and it wasn't like he'd tell me anything different to what he would tell Beth. She came to ask about Lee Jay, and got some inside look at Mick, but I was going there, so I knew now, specifically for the PI. That, and I had arranged to go meet Lilia; she said she had some sort of surprising day planned for me. I wondered whether Josef had suggested that I be taken out for a day to her, and then shrugged it off, realizing that it really didn't matter. I knew I needed to get out, and I was looking forward to spending at least a segment of the day with some normalcy.

The weather, for once, was actually really warm—and sunny to match. Perhaps that was why Josef wasn't dragging me out himself. Then again, if he was taking me out, it wouldn't be a day of normalcy, would it? And if that were the case, how would I get away from him to visit Bobby? I was glad that Lilia was taking me out. I tied my long black hair in to a side ponytail after I'd showered and cleverly dried my hair still wearing a towel wrapped around my body. I'd shoved a chair up against the door in case Josef forgot how to knock, although I was pretty sure he was off hibernating somewhere. Then I dressed—denim shorts (against my better judgement, but then again it _was_ the rare extremely warm day that didn't look like it would be that cold) , a long grey dress shirt, and purple converse. Not wanting to actually wear a jacket, but just on the safe side I wanted to take one with me, I tied a dark Clandestine hoodie round my waist, grabbed my small Beatles bag off the end of the bed, double checked that I had my cell phone in there (no bets on who would try to reach me when they noticed that I was missing) and my ID (as much as I was trusted in forms of who Josef was, he hadn't trusted me with an actual key yet, and thus forth ID was necessary to show if I actually planned on getting back in to the house). Once all this was done, I closed the door to my room and made my way down the daunting steps and out of the door.

Lilia was waiting for me outside the gate. She'd, or rather the vampire she permanently… was worked the right word? Either way, he wasn't without his money and had insisted that they use his service cars, and therefore the Chevy was off the agenda for today. Cursing my bad luck; this meant I'd have to somehow get back to Josef's and without him noticing get my Chevy out of his driveway and out to Bobby's. Beth went during the day, so if I went in the later afternoon, and then made my way to the hospital to follow Lee Jay to the warehouse… it should all, theoretically, work out properly.

"You look…tired," her smile hinted at something other than just the perhaps not so innocent statement, and I immediately shook my head at her.

"It's not from that." I moistened my lips, the atmosphere changing slightly as I protested my argument. "I just had a bad dream, is all." Lilia, fortunately, allowed the subject to drop and conceded to babble on about what she was doing with her life. Thankful that she wasn't asking about mine, I listened as a friend should and put in my thoughts at all the right moments. When we reached our destination, I was a little surprised to see, that once we had both left the car, that we were outside a hairdressers. A very smart looking hair salon. "What…" I questioned, looking over at Lilia who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought you could to with a makeover. And then, since you haven't been here long, some site seeing of the good old L.A." I didn't have room to object; Lilia ushered me inside and pretty soon I was sat in one of those tall, black and silver seats, whilst a man stood behind me, untying my ponytail and brushing through my hair. When it was down, my hair reached to my elbows… a lack of ever wanting to cut it, although it did make it look untidy most of the time. Lilia sat reading a magazine in the corner of the room, chuckling behind the pages.

"Now I all ready have a brilliant image in mind, but anything you would like done?" Jim, the hairdresser, said in one of those professionally sincerely kind voices.

Actually there was something. "I don't want short hair," I said instantly, and Jim laughed.

"You have my word." In a flurry of movements my hair was suddenly being brushed, scissors came out, and when I saw them and panicked Jim's laughter filled the room and he reassured me that he was just trimming to better fit the style. I was moved away from the mirror however, or rather the mirror was moved away from me, when he began to moisten my hair with a funny feeling liquid. So funny that it actually began to make my scalp itch, and I had to fight to resist the urge to scratch it. "Give it a while… this may take a few goes, but I promise you you'll love the end result." Whilst I was waiting I managed to occupy myself with a book. When I glanced at Lilia she'd switched the magazine for the Wronged Man, a copy the salon must have had, and I sighed.

A couple of hours later, and a lot more substance in my hair, further cutting, more washing, cleaning and eventually drying, I was given a mirror. Lilia had put the book down and rushed over to see the great reveal, and when I did look in the mirror, I was stunned beyond reason.

My once midnight black and blue hair was now blonde. By blonde, I really did mean blonde. It was platinum, blonde to the extreme, not a shade of any other colour at all. This I was amazed at, considering how difficult I knew it was to get a dark colour to this light a shade. Now my pale skin really did look obscure beneath the platinum blonde locks. Ah, my hair had been cut, but only now so it feathered down below my shoulders, not quite meeting my elbows, but about midway between my shoulder blades and elbows. My bright blue eyes gave my face some sort of… gentleness. Innocence, perhaps? Lingering behind my eyes I could see all the secrets brimming on the surface. Or perhaps that was just me.

"Thank you… this… I look…" I couldn't find the words.

"Beautiful," Lilia and Jim synchronized, and we all laughed.

After Lilia had paid, even though I had insisted on giving something, we wondered around for about half an hour, going in to one or two shops quickly, before taking the same car her vampire had given her out around the city. Our site seeing was short lived when I glanced at the clock on my phone and realised that it was closing in on five pm. Convincing Lilia that I had to get back wasn't hard; she knew of vampire's persistency, and I gladly let her think that it was Josef I was getting back for.

***

Josef hadn't been in when I'd gotten back. That, or he just didn't hear me start up my load, roaring Chevy. It had started to get colder, but not wanting to chance being caught by Josef going inside to get some jeans, I pulled on the hoodie I'd had wrapped around my waist, and tied my new platinum hair in to a sideways ponytail once more, before I drove to Bobby's.

"Another one then?" He questioned with a chuckle as I closed the door for him. So he really was sight impaired. Not completely, but bad enough that he couldn't make heads or tails of my appearance. He handed me some warm coffee, something I gratefully thanked him for. "You want to know about Mick St. John then, do you? Well I'll tell you… the guy's one of a kind. He must be seventy something now, and he's still kicking. He's never once failed to bring down a case, not that I know of. I always did wonder why he never joined up with the police force, but we were lucky just to have him there most of the time."

He talked to me for a good hour, before I said that I should be getting back, and thanked him for his time. Bobby was a really genuine person, and it was sad to see what age and time had done to him. I winced when I thought about how I would go through the same, or similar thing when I got older, and then I shivered when I thought back to the dream I'd had last night. Me as a vampire, and Josef actually hinting at my longing to become immortal. What longing? I scoffed, driving round a corner. Then, when I was supposed to take a right to Josef's, I took a left, and managed to pull in to a driveway and turn around, and began driving straight for Mick's apartment. Lee Jay was turning up at his this evening, and he'd be there with a gun. I didn't know how Mick got from there to where he was going to meet Josef, but I knew that I had to get there in case I was needed. I parked just outside the building, tapping my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, when my phone rang and I literally jumped in my seat. When I looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was Josef, I cut off the call and rested my chin on the wheel.

I didn't know how much time passed, or how many times my cell rang, but I was awoken suddenly by a loud banging. I jerked my head up and saw Mick running out of the building with a bag clutched in his hands. Pushing the door open, I half stepped out on to the pavement and squinted my eyes to see him. "Mick!" I called, waving my hand manically, hoping that he could see. He was over to my side quicker than should be possible, but I knew what he was anyway so I supposed that was why he'd done it—there wasn't anyone around anyway. "Where's your car?" I asked, words rushing. I knew the police would be here soon.

"It's parked a couple of miles from here…" Without waiting for a response I ushered him in to the Chevy and started it up again. As we were driving, I continued to glance sideways at him, until eventually my glances got to much and he spoke.

"How did you know where I was… or that I needed my car?" He asked.

I shrugged, doing my best to make it seem like I was just your ordinary everyday freshie. "I figured Lee Jay would come to your place; I don't believe you attacked him at the party." He knew I'd been there. I knew it was dangerous, hanging around with Mick; Josef would no doubt smell him on me, but I couldn't think about that. I didn't know how Mick would have gotten to Josef without me driving him there, so perhaps I was meant to be here. Either way, Josef was going to be out hopefully by the time I got there, so I'd be able to run to the shower.

"Thanks," he looked at me with a strange expression, but said no more on the subject as he told me to stop. I pulled up on the side of the road, stopping behind a car—his car. "Thank you… again." He didn't say anymore, and within a matter of moments I was left with an empty car. I sat there waiting for a few moments before my phone rang again—I was all prepared to hang up the call, and this I did, starting the engine once more and beginning the drive to Josef's.

When I got there my theory proved right—Josef wasn't in. Eleanor, as it happens, was, and she didn't waste any time to ridicule me about one thing or another once I was halfway up the stairs.

"He's angry because of you," she said in a very innocent girly like voice. "Not that I'm complaining."

I stared down at her. "No, complain away. It doesn't bother me." Between her slightly stunned reaction at my quick retort, and my best efforts not to say something that I would undoubtedly later regret, I finished my ascent up the stairs and went straight in to my room. I wasn't sure how strong vampire's scent was to another, if each one had a distinguishable smell to them, but I didn't spare any room for doubt and washed in all the different shower soaps I had brought with me, against my better will and judgement. Once I was done, I glanced out the window. It was dark—the kidnapping had to be sometime soon.

I knew that I had to wait until Mick's innocent protest was put across the web, and so once I was downstairs—Eleanor had disappeared—, having switched my shorts for jeans and my dress shirt for an actual tee, I sat myself down at one of the computers along the back wall and typed in BuzzWire's address. There I sat for some considerable time, before finally something clicked, and I refreshed he page. Moments later, a video buffered, and Mick was on the screen.

"The truth is I'm innocent. I did not shoot Lee Jay Spalding. Spalding staged the scene and shot himself."

That was the line I was looking for. Switching off the computer I ran across the hall and pulled open the door, only to meet the face of one Josef Kostan.

"Hello stranger," he said with that trademark smile of his.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a rush, not really thinking coherently.

"Well I do live here. But the question is not what you asked—the question is, for that matter, where are you going in such a hurry?"

Oh. My. God.

What was I going to tell him? That, oh, sorry, I'm just going to go to the hospital to watch Lee Jay come out, and then I'm going to follow that car because there's a kidnapping and I want to know if my help is needed at a crucial moment in this plot? I couldn't do that.

"Pansee needs me," I blurted.

"And so do I," he replied, his tone of voice on the other hand a lot smoother than mine. "Morrigan, I can't help but to notice that you've been avoiding me." Brilliant white teeth flashed as his smile widened. I grimaced.

"No… I've just been really… distracted." I mumbled. "I really have to go though."

He brushed past me, but his hand caught my arm as he was about to enter the house. "I expect you back soon."

My eyes widened. "I have a curfew?"

"I like your new look," he said, completely avoiding the point I'd made. The next second the door was closed, and I was left flabbergasted. It took me a few seconds to realise that one, he'd been talking about my new hair colour and two… I should have been on my way over a minute ago.


	14. The Careless Choices

A huge shout out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - I know it wasn't terribly exciting, more like a filler, but thank you none the less.

Harknessgirl - is it just me, or have you reviewed one of my fanfics before? I recognise your name! Thank you so much for the review; I am glad you are still loving it (:

Moonjat54, Vampire Reader, Nelle07 and Natchez - thank you all!

Clearly I do not own Moonlight.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen.**

There was a horrible disadvantage of being stuck in your favourite TV show - you were often placed in situations, no matter how dangerous or not, where you would be forced to either a, choose your own path or b, follow the set storyline. The former wasn't an option if you were a die-hard fan and wanted things to pan out as they were supposed to, so you would without a doubt take the latter. This was what I was planning on doing, however, I had a fair amount to think about as I was on my way over.

Reflecting is a good thing to do when you have the time. For me, the reflection included everything I'd done over the past episode and three quarters of one near enough getting to an end.

I'd screwed up a lot.

What I should have done was keep my distance from everything. I shouldn't of gone out driving that evening, just looking for trouble. I shouldn't of picked up Lilia, even if she had looked like a lost puppy by the side of the road. I shouldn't have engaged in a conversation with Mick outside of Josef's own home, and I should have been more careful about where I was treading. As I drove, my beat up Chevy beginning to wear out it's welcome in the world, I wondered about what I could do. What I should do, rather. Revealing myself at the party hadn't been very good either but then again that hadn't been by my terms; some random vampire had decided that I was his flavour of the evening and thought he'd have a pass at me. Perhaps I should enrol myself at a self defence class or something along those lines. Then again, considering the odds if I tried karate on a vampire… they weren't good, and I instantly demolished the thought.

As I rounded a corner, slowing down as I came across the scene a little in front of me. It wasn't unnatural to slow down in the car simply because there were a hefty number of paparazzi crowding around one man in a wheelchair - and the victim pushing him.

"What about the report on BuzzWire that you've murdered two women and staged the shooting that hospitalized you?"

"That report would be incorrect. Ok, let's go." Lee Jay. I squinted my eyes, not that that would help, and tried to make out what else was being said as I pulled up behind Lee Jay's car.

"Alright, no more questions."

"What about the shooting? And would you like to make any comment about these allegation of these murders?"

"That's all."

That was all. With him in the car and Julia climbing in too, the reporters had nothing else to go by. Pretending that I had been on the phone - I wasn't stupid enough to just sit here and wait for Lee Jay to recognise me. Then again I was sort of relying on what Lilia had helped do to my appearance, and that with my white blonde hair he wouldn't know it was me. What would Jon say, or my mom, or perhaps… what would Ryan say? I hadn't seen him, or heard from him since the party; we hadn't exactly exchanged numbers and so I wasn't surprised that I hadn't heard from him, but in a city this big, what were the chances of bumping in to him again?

I revved the car and followed Lee Jay's down the street, heart thumping against my chest as I did so. I wasn't supposed to be following, but all this lead to a natural human emotion that got a lot of people in to trouble - curiosity. The fact that I was curious was perfectly natural - no one, at least no one to my knowledge, had ever been in the same situation as I had before. But, I wondered, what if someone had? What if there was someone out there living their life in a world that wasn't theirs? That they were living somewhere with different rules because something supernatural existed. What if that world really did exist? Several different worlds - more. For every person who wishes a world in a book, a TV show or a comic would become real, a whole alternate universe would expand and take form, and those people would come to life. The actor's who played them would cease to exist and the artists and writers just wouldn't of thought of the ideas, and would have made their debut by writing about something else that was successful; a world without demons, vampires and people with supernatural abilities. I missed that world; I missed the people in it more. I couldn't talk to anyone here about anything and that upset me, even if Mick was closing in on my secret. I fought back tears - I couldn't remember the last time I'd cried and I didn't want to again. The thought of years and ages brought me to my own - my birthday was on April 12th, but I didn't even know what month it was. I'd look stupid if I went up to Josef and asked him, or anyone else. I wasn't even sure I wanted to celebrate my birthday in a world completely different to the one I'd been born in.

It wasn't a lie that I'd wished myself in to the Moonlight realm before, but those times I had been with Rosie and Sara, and we'd all done the same thing. They weren't away in Moonlight; Rosie was back home as was Sara continuing a life they believed they'd always had that didn't involve staying up until one am watching reruns of our favourite show. What bothered me was, why Moonlight? Countless times I'd wished for other things to be true, just so I could get a better look at the characters and live a different way for a while. I'd never anticipated anything to be this bad, that I would be trapped and wouldn't be able to go home. It all sounded so cliché and I hated myself for allowing my thoughts to seem so dull and down, but you couldn't help what your mind thought. Mine had a whole other mind of it's own and I couldn't help but to smile at that. I'd always been a little different, thinking outside the vast universe rather than the tasks in front of me. Had my dreams now turned to a living state between both dreams and nightmares? This was something I couldn't comprehend no matter how hard I tried to understand the logic of it all.

Lee Jay's car turned down a very indistinctive alley. It would have looked very suspicious if I followed them down there, so I continued for a few more seconds until I spotted a car park, and left my Chevy there whilst I quick-paced back to the turn off.

"Why is it always somewhere deserted and creepy?" I asked myself, ignoring the heavy _thump thump_ against my chest as my quick pace turned in to a sprint. Distracted with the notion that I couldn't see, I tied my hair back with a band I had conveniently round my wrist, and continued moving slowing down only as I heard a faint muffled cry. I ducked behind some stone steps supporting silver railings only peaking up so that I was still able to see what was going on. I knew, however, but seeing it in actual person was a whole different experience - that and you never actually saw them dragging her in to the place.

Julie's mouth had been gagged, but that I knew would soon be taken away in due time to speak to Beth. Her arms had been tied from behind, and her feet together too. They carried her, but it wasn't a carry a mother might use to take her child up the stairs to bed. No this was a rough, purposefully uncomfortable carry using two men, whilst Lee Jay followed them in. He glanced over his shoulder in my direction and instinctively I ducked down, turning so my back now rested against the concrete. I stayed here for… well, for as long as it took for my heart to stop beating erratically, and even then so it took me enough strength and determination to get up. I had to - Mick and Beth would be here soon. I couldn't let them see me or get in the way of what was supposed to happen, but I could hide behind the vast amount of storage in the building… if only I could find a way in without being noticed. I wasn't a vampire - a time when I actually wanted to be one, since it would actually come in useful right now - but there had to be other access roots other than the one Lee Jay and his group of old crows had taken with Julia in imprisonment.

Quickly but quietly I made my way round the building and found a fire exit ajar just round the corner form where Lee Jay's car was parked. I slid through it, having to push and freezing when it creaked, but nevertheless I made it through without giving myself away. Sure enough I could see through the four of them - the two men, Julia, and of course, Lee Jay. Careful not to loose my footing, I moved slowly round, eyes wide open as I saw Lee Jay produce a phone from his pocket. He pushed it forcefully to Julia's ear after ringing what I knew to be Beth - he was using Julia's phone.

I couldn't hear what Beth said - I knew, but Julia's words played well to my memory: "I know Beth. I know." Her voice was cracked and tearful, makeup smudged down her face. As said, I knew what was going to happen, but that didn't mean I was fully prepared for it.

"Put him on." He hit Julia round the head and I gasped in shock, hand flying to cover my mouth instantly after having done so. "Put. Him. On. Put 'em on." He continued to glare down at Julia in such a fashion that had me wishing I was back with the vampire who'd exposed himself to me. Certainly the vampire was a lot less dangerous than Lee Jay - the look was terrifying, and I was suddenly thankful for the boxes in front of me.

"You watch your tone with me." A pause, and then: "You do not talk to me that way! You forget who you're talking to. I know what you are, Mick. Now, here's what I want. I want you to go down to the nearest police station and I want you to turn yourself in."

_I know what you are._

I know what you are.

I know what you are Lee Jay. You're a murderer, and a con artist. Being good at both isn't a good thing - it's bad. You killed people and staged the scene to look like suicides. You get a kick out of it, just like a bully. That's what you are, and you'll never be anything more than that. I hate you - and so do the people who follow you only they're too scared what might happen to them if they oppose you. Your sick appetites repel me. You'll get what's coming to you. I know you will. Because I know what you are - a dead, bleeding corpse.

Once he had hung up the phone, Lee Jay turned - and began walking towards me. Desperate, alarmed - and of course frightened - I turned rapidly and searched for a hiding place that wouldn't give me away. I spotted a large box a few feet away and silently sprinted towards it, finding the back side open and enough space for me to curl up inside next to blankets and what looked like a CD rack. Once I was in, I breathed a sigh of relief, but that didn't stop my heart from going absolutely mad. I found a hole in the side, about the size of a pea, and looked through it. Seeing nothing shouldn't of frightened me - but right now it did. Seeing nothing meant that I didn't know where Lee Jay was, and if I didn't know where he was-

"What are you doing here?" I glanced towards the entrance of the box, and right there, staring at me with a fixed expression, was none other than the notorious murderer, Lee Jay Spaulding.

"I… umm…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him the truth, but I knew that I couldn't lie either. I was trapped and I didn't know which way to go.

"Get out." He ordered. When I stayed where I was he grabbed my arm and pulled me out. He let go, and I went flying head first in to a black metal candle holder. Was this a place for keeping home-like goods? It didn't matter what the place was - the fact was that the impact had _hurt_. I raised a hand to feel the back of my head and I felt a small damp patch. Bringing my hand back round confirmed my fear - read blotchy stains. Lee Jay didn't seem to notice, and bore down on me once more. He knelt to my level, and it was then I noticed the shotgun in his other hand. Panic rose in me again and I swallowed, afraid that if I broke eye contact, or complained about my head injury, he would do something a lot worse - I knew he was capable of that much. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He asked. His voice had been intimidating enough on screen, but with his scarred face inches from mine it was a lot worse. That and he really needed to brush his teeth. I didn't answer, still, knowing that it was better if I kept my mouth shut. He grabbed me round my neck with his free hand and then I felt the same fear I had back at Josef's party; the fear of death. I couldn't breathe; the strength of his hand around my neck was enough to break it if he wasn't being careful not to, just enough to cause me no ends of grief. I struggled against his grip this time, not about to let him kill me to. It was only when there was a faint _snap_ did Lee Jay let go, and turn back towards where Julia was. Or had been - coughing and gasping for breath now clutching my own neck I looked up and noticed that Mick was there, and had killed the two men guarding Julia. "I'll be back for you," he warned, before he walked towards the scene.

When I heard the first bang, I jumped. It wasn't until I wearily got to my feet did I scream - not load enough for Mick to notice me, but load enough to get me to my senses. Mick was writhing in pain on the floor; Lee Jay had the flamethrower in his possession now, and I could do nothing. I couldn't jump Lee Jay, or throw something at him, or turn off the flamethrower. What was going to happen should happen and was going to, but that didn't stop the tears from rising. I forced them back, wiping my eyes, and then realised that I'd probably smeared them with blood. Not just blood - my blood. My own, and I had to get out of here before I passed out. The loss of blood (the impact must have hurt more than I thought it had) was taking it's toll; everything seemed strangely blurred and heavily out of proportion. I was about to turn on my heel, wherever turning meant I would face, when I heard another shot - this time a lot more distinctive than the last two, for this one I knew to be the one fired from the gun in Beth's hands.

Lee Jay Spaulding fell to the floor.

I approached, but cautiously, careful not to draw attention to myself. There were clearly tears in my eyes now, but from what exactly? Everything had happened as it should.

"I thought I'd told you to stay in the car?" Mick's statement would have made me laugh, and it did a little until I almost crashed back in to something or other. I didn't know what, and I couldn't care less - I had to get out of here, not just for my injury but because the police would be here soon and I didn't want to be around when they were.

Eventually I made it back to my car, and once I started driving I managed to fully realise the danger I had placed myself in that evening. The second episode was over - or would be after tonight - but that didn't mean the danger was. The danger could only get worse, and indeed it did - that professor who got hit by a car and turned the man who had been driving it, that was next wasn't it? Then came the episode in the desert. I didn't think I'd go all the way out there to view the progress.

I found myself pulling up in to a driveway, and only when I was up to the door did I realise it was my own.

"Home," I whispered, struggling to get the key in to the lock.

Once inside I stumbled again, this time to close the door and get to the kitchen. Towels, bandages, anything to stop the bleeding. However, it appeared that I overestimated my physical durability, and before I had even taken a step in to the kitchen, my world went black.


	15. The Compromise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Moonlight.

**A/N.** thank you to everyone who reviewed! Beth Turner – thank you, I have fans! To everyone else, I love you all for reviewing, and hereby give you… a Josef! Yes, your very own Josef Kostan. I have a playlist for this fanfics, that I'll link up once I've uploaded it all, so keep an eye out on my profile for that!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

I couldn't remember how I'd ended up where I was, but I knew from the moment I opened my eyes that I wasn't home. No, I was home – _this_ was my home now. Delicate whispers in my ear told me so, and I had no heart to doubt them for they spoke with such sincerity and pureness. How could you not obey the voices of angels? There came a sudden confusion; I wasn't religious, not in the slightest. I hadn't even been baptised as a child, and I followed no particular group and yet here I was thinking of angels whispering chimes in my ear. Was I dead? I didn't want to be, and a sudden fear arose. I couldn't understand, and I was frozen until the blurred vision suddenly became clear. And then I could truly see, see with my eyes – a hovering spectacle, and then I knew that I wasn't dead.

"Welcome back," a voice said, a voice coming from the face before me. With that small tone, and a familiar smirk upon the vampire's lips, I remembered.

Lee Jay – Julia, kidnapping, following the scene for no apparent reason other than to see it with my own eyes. Or had I had a secret motivation, an unconscious reason for wanting to see the killer close up? Josef was here, but how had he found me? I struggled to pull up images of driving back, and faintly remembered entering my home, but from there on out – total blackness, just like there had been when I'd first opened my eyes. This wasn't a dream though. If it was, I wanted it to end.

"That was a pretty close call there." He continued when I did not answer. I didn't like being taken care of, but even I knew that I was in no position to argue his arrogance. I sat up quickly, blood rushing to my head, and winced.

"Ouch."

Josef chuckled, and I gave him a sideward glance. It could have passed for a glare. "I thought so. Why don't you just lie back, and answer some questions. I think it is about time you did." The fear that had existed didn't anymore. It was replaced by a hungry panic, and an understanding for exactly what Josef was asking of me. Immediately I conjured up a million excuses in my mind. I decided that playing dumb wasn't the right path to take – he clearly knew where I'd been last night, and it was common sense by basic nature that I hadn't just stumbled upon the scene. That and the scent of a killer was more than possibly plastered all over me like thick sticky honey on little children's fingers. I felt a sudden weakness as I looked in to Josef's eyes, seeing no pity or forgiveness. His kindness, I realised, wasn't kindness at all. This much I should have realized; no one could get the better of the infamous Josef Kostan. Stop it, I said to myself. I looked away from him and my eyes found the hands – my hands. They were clean, not dusty and bruised from the warehouse. My clothes were the same. Even in my current disadvantage, I would have attempted a clout if he had tried changing me again. The state of my attire wasn't up for discussion. There was no way that I was getting out of this, but I could certainly delay it.

"Why don't you answer some first." I needn't say what I wanted answered.

"Mick, on his way back to his apartment, said that he knew you'd been at the warehouse. Not only that, but he'd seen you. I presume you saw everything that had happened? He called me, told me that you were in some sort of danger. I couldn't expect him to do the legwork, so I made my way over there, and when you weren't there I guessed the first place you'd go. I found you on the floor of your kitchen."

"Why aren't I in a hospital?" A vicious blow to the head? Check. Then I'd be attached to an IV right now, I guessed.

"I have my own doctor." I snorted. "For professional purposes, of course. If freshies endanger themselves in any respect, we don't want the hospitals finding teeth marks. Needless to say, a vampire doctor is essential. I brought you back here, contacted him, and he sorted you out with all the necessaries." He paused, and continued when the silence lingered to the top once more. "Now, it's your turn. What were you doing there."

"I followed him." I said simply. It was, if not, mostly the truth. I had followed Lee Jay, as I had followed the episode all the way through. As I intended to do, but perhaps with a little less involvement.

"How did you know where Chloe was?"

Chloe? I racked my brains. What… who, rather, was that? How was she even connected to Lee Jay?

"You told Mick, about a month ago, that he should get to a diner. Which when he arrived, he found a dead body – Chloe." Oh.

"An educated guess. She works there – she'd be there until leaving hours." Now it was my turn to pause. Clearly Josef wasn't a fan of silences – once more he interrupted it, licking his lips.

"I'm not an easy push-over, Morrigan. I can tell when you are lying. It would be in your best interests to tell me exactly what is going on, because I can assure you that you wont want to deal with the consequences."

"And your way of trying to get the truth out of someone is by threatening them? With what – job loss, redundancy? Because the authorities would really approve of the job you put up for advertisement."

"Are you threatening to expose me?" His voice wasn't angry – it was amused. That confused me, however I shook my head.

"I never said that. What I meant was, you have nothing to threaten me with. If I chose not to tell you, you can't force the truth out of me. But I have told you – I followed Lee Jay, because I believed the report on BuzzWire, and I was there at the party, and I didn't believe Mick ever attacked him. I didn't think he would just get up and walk away from the hospital. I didn't ever believe that Mick was capable of shooting him so carelessly. So I followed. I'm quite the observationist, when I want to be. I watched as he phoned up Mick, I watched as he hit Julia repeatedly, and then he found where I was hiding – and attacked me." Josef stiffened at the words, but I continued. I would tell him the truth – save that I had known exactly what the outcome was going to be. "Mick arrived then, and he let me go, saying he'd come back for me. But I knew that with Mick there, he wouldn't get away with anything. Julia escaped, and so did I. It was only when I got halfway down the road in my Chevy did I realise the damage inflicted on my head. I drove home, that being the nearest, and I somehow managed to get inside, and that's it. I don't remember anything else, besides waking up here and being interrogated." To date it was the longest speech I'd ever given Josef. I held eye contact, trying to emphasise my honesty. Forcefully I kept my heart steady, knowing that if it skipped or sped, I'd be uncovered.

"I'm not happy with your carelessness Morrigan." I grimaced.

"Molly." I pressed. He ignored me.

"You endangered yourself. You followed a deranged murderer at great personal risk, and you don't seem to fully realise the importance of this."

"Oh I knew." I replied carefully. "I knew exactly what I was getting myself in to. I also knew that he wouldn't kill me." Josef's eyebrows arched and I continued to explain. "Lee Jay's killings are done in such a way that they appear as suicides. He wouldn't of killed me right there and then – just caused me enough damage to pass out, and then he would have committed the crime. So in all fairness, I knew I wouldn't die there and then, and I also knew that Mick would be going after him. He's a PI; it's what he does." That wasn't even a well thought out, structured explanation, but he bought it. To my intense surprise, the over four hundred year old vampire bought my waffling. With conditions attached.

"You're not to leave the house. Whilst I am awake, you are placed under complete supervision. You clearly cannot take care of yourself." I sat still.

"How long have I been out?" I didn't want to agree to the terms of my confinement, so I attempted to evade.

"Just through the evening." He spoke almost cautiously. Ah, good. I hadn't missed anything. The next episode linked immediately; this afternoon Beth would be going round to see Mick, and in the afternoon, that doctor would get turned into a badass vamp. Then, retracing myself, I fully digested what Josef had said – I wouldn't be going out anywhere. My only hope would be when he went to his freezer, but he wasn't stupid enough to believe I wouldn't attempt an escape then. "Don't think I don't have security when I am sleeping. I have the best – money pays, as you well know." I nodded. The money Josef had given me had helped a lot. I had applied for a top college in L.A. and was just waiting for my acceptance letter. If it was acceptance, because it could just as well be denial. But I could look forward to it, either ways. I wasn't going to stay in this house though. Josef wasn't going to give up until he found out what was going on with me; if I could pan this out, not even for a year, and then I would be fine. I could rest, and literally find out what did happen after. I could find out what Ben did with that large list of all the vampires in L.A. Could I warn the vampires about that, at the very least? Would the Cleaners, so adamant to destroy Emma for threatening to expose them all, want to destroy me too for keeping vital information from them that was on the verge of revealing them all? "I would advise that you take things carefully for a while. That knock to your head wasn't a tap by any means." Wait, what was I doing? I wasn't going to let a fictional character push me around! What happened to me? Had I gone through some strange personality changing veil as well as an alternate universe realm? Josef had stood and made for the door, but I pushed myself up off the bed and stumbled towards him, watching his expression change from anger to amusement. "I hope you're not expecting a goodbye hug, or kiss for that matter, because you wont get it."

"Absolutely not." I said quickly – too quickly. The words were out of my mouth but the deep shade of red flushed over my cheeks before I could stop it. I heard a deep chuckle, but pulled myself together, scraping any essence of dignity I could find. "I'm not your pet. I want my freedom, Josef. What I did was stupid, and careless, and I didn't have a motivation, and I know that. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice, so you needn't worry about me injuring myself again."

His expression became suddenly serious. "It's got nothing to do with you acting like a three year old, although yes that is a problem we need to deal with."

I frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "What, then?"

He turned towards me, eyes pouring in to mine. "When I first met you, I knew that there wasn't something quite right. When I first tasted your blood, my suspicions were confirmed. Whilst I do not respect dishonesty, I'm not going to kill you."

"Because you don't have the energy to kill everyone who pisses you off? You have to hire people to do that." It was a quote I could afford to use, given that it wouldn't even be used for quite a long time.

"True," he said thoughtfully. "But the reason being – you're not who you say you are. You see, vampires have the ability to catch glimpses in to the past, of someone's personal past. When feeding such images are often shared because a person's life essence is in their blood, thus forth making the mind link between the vampire and human they are feeding from. With you however, there is nothing. A complete blank canvas, as if you just appeared one day as an eighteen year old female coming to live with her father. Morrigan," he was being careful. Whether it was hunger, or his impatience with me I couldn't tell. "I expect you to be here when I get back – no arguments." I had opened my mouth, but closed it as he left the room.

I blinked several times, before the pain shot back to my head. Cursing silently under my breath, I stumbled back to the bed. Josef's doctor had checked me over, so I wasn't going to die. I thought back to when I'd been unconscious, and whether or not the voices in my head were make believe, or real – something from my life back in the world of dull reality. They'd told me I was home though. I frowned, deep in thought as I lowered myself back on to the bed. Was I hearing voices? I hoped not. I didn't want to be going insane in a world of insanity. Vampires weren't real, they just weren't. Everyone always wants to meet their favourite vampire and have hopes of getting turned but really, it was frightening and intimidating to be near a creature so beautiful, and God-like, and yet above the humans on the food chain. I thought, touching on the matter delicately, whether or not I'd even become a vampire. It hadn't worked for Sarah, and she was from this world. That was Josef who'd turned her, but I couldn't think of anyone else who would turn me – providing that I wanted it. I didn't, but I couldn't help but to think. If I somehow came back home, would I be a vampire then? I'd really be unique then.

No, no, no, no.

I couldn't continue like this.

Desperate for solace, I pulled the covers up over me, marvelling in the softness they brought, and closed my eyes.

* * *

Sometime in the early afternoon I woke. If Josef was awake, he wasn't in here with me. I kept forgetting that he had a business to run. I couldn't however forget that I wasn't his only source of perhaps not so willing refreshment. The voices downstairs weren't audible to my ears. Perhaps they were not even here, for surely if they were splashing from the pool would be heard, would it not? The throbbing in the back of my head had vanished, and for a brief moment – just a little, so small that it was barely worth accounting for – I felt a sense of normality. Waking up in my room at home, sunshine blazing through the window and the breeze, warm and full of Chicago's summer. That was the weather I missed – pleasantly warm in the summer and freezing in the winter, so cold that you wouldn't look out of place wearing a Eskimo's coat.

Last time I'd used the bathroom here, I hadn't given it much thought. Now I realised the irony that came with it; obviously it was just for human purposes. Even still I felt out of place, and didn't waste any time lingering in the shower. Once dressed, hair tied up in two forward plaits, I collected my shoes from the room I was staying in (it felt unnatural to call it my room, even though I knew it was mine in a sense) and padded downstairs.

The emptiness was unnerving. It gave me a hidden chill, a spark of uncertainty, and I glanced up to see the security camera hidden in the corner, eyes on me. His security camera, of course no one else would see it. I flashed a peace sign and finished my decent of the stairs, stopping only as I reached the edge of the couch. As I sat I wondered. What was I to do with myself? There was nothing I could do about the vampire getting hit, or the doctor being turned, because that simply had to happen. Shoes on, I leant back, and closed my eyes, concentrating hard on my conversation with Josef – and whether or not I was needed in this episode.

Oh! Of course!

Excitement flooded me as I sat up; eyes open once more, gleaming. I couldn't think of anyone who alerted the police about the attack in the supermarket. In fact, with what fortunate good memory I had, I didn't think anyone did. They just turned up there in the following scene. There was something for me to do. My eyes gandered the room, and then they fell on something so out of place, and yet so beautiful, that I found myself walking over to it, fluid in grace.

Playing the piano was my favourite pastime. I could play for hours on end without worrying about the time, simply because it was the single most elegant form of music I knew of. Guitar was another story, but I excelled at piano.

I sat myself down, careful not to scratch anything, before opening the lid protecting the keys, and glanced at the pure whiteness they beheld. The instrument itself was pure black. I couldn't understand why Josef had one, and then realised that I'd seen it through an open door; in a room, adjoined to this one, a small recreational room I never knew of in the series. The door to such a room had opened, much like the wardrobe in Narnia gave way to a magical dimension. I was beside myself with happiness. Slowly and gracefully my fingers slid across the keys, and the sound of _Clair De Lune_ echoed round the room. To my intense surprise once more, the piano had perfect tuning. It wasn't out at all, not by a note. Somebody must have tuned it recently, I thought at the back of my mind, continuing the flow of notes so easily passing through my fingers. I hadn't played in the longest of times, and yet somehow through playing I found the solace I was looking for. For the first time since coming here, I felt normality, and peace. Through this I saw Josef's concern, hidden behind the cruel conditions he'd forced upon me. He was concerned, but he was also curious. Curious to know what I was, and where I came from. The ability to see in to the past hadn't alarmed me because I knew – I just hadn't thought of it before then, not realizing it as something I had to worry about. If I had of known, I wouldn't have attempted to come to the party that had 'revealed my knowledge of vampires'. I could have sat on, with closed eyes, just as Alice had done, and half believed myself in Wonderland. Yet I knew I had but to open them, and all would change to dull reality. This wasn't a dull reality, I reminded myself, as _Clair De Lune_ slowly drifted in to the _Appassionata_. This was my reality.

* * *

I couldn't tell how long I sat playing, only that by the time I was done, darkness was outside. Josef would be awake soon, providing he wasn't all ready. I knew I was going to have to ring the police at some point, but when I wasn't one hundred percent certain. As I finished playing, the endnotes of _Fur Elise_ flowing through the room, I stood, turned, only to find Josef leant against the wall as if it were a casual everyday thing for a vampire to do. I couldn't recall a time ever feeling truly embarrassed in his presence, but now I looked to the floor, flashes of red betraying me. My previous anger and irritation melted away, as it always did when I played the piano. I looked up, and he was still staring, lips curved upwards.

"I didn't know you could play." He mused.

"I didn't know you had a piano." Truly, I did not. The piano gave me ease, and I felt comfort now, standing in this room, however ridiculous it sounded.

"Yet you play so well. I wonder…"

"You wonder what?"

"Whether talents such as that could be enhanced." I didn't grasp what he meant until a few moments later, and horror flooded my face.

"You are not serious!" I exclaimed. "No, no, no, no!"

Josef laughed. I stared in horror as the laugh escaped his lips, revealing shockingly white teeth. "You really are priceless, Morrigan. But I am glad to see your curiosity ventured only to this room, not to the outdoors."

"Speaking of," I said, picking up my phone. "I have a call to make, and I would appreciate if I could do so without the ears of a bat listening in." I walked past him and made for the double sliding door. I opened, and saw him standing, his own phone in hand.

The darkness didn't frighten me, not so much as it had back home. Which was stupid, really, because here the monsters really did exist in the world.

The phone rang for a few seconds. "Hello, what service would you like?"

"Police." I said quickly but quietly. I was transferred within a matter of moments. "Hello? Yes, there's been… a murder. Downtown, supermarket?" I paused, before quickly rushing out the rest of the details. "I don't know what happened, I just saw someone lying on the floor – and there's a lot of blood." Another pause. "No, I'm at home now – my cell ran out of charge." Lies, but they bought it. As soon as the call was over, I glanced behind my shoulder – Josef was still inside, talking away on his phone. I breathed a sigh of relief, and went back inside.


	16. The Mistake Part One

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Moonlight.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. What with school, family drama and everything else thrown in to the mix, I've been a mess of words, stops and starts. But here it is, and I hope this shall reinforce my muse for the story a little. Kudos goes to those who are still sticking by my side.

* * *

I was being stupid.

No, no I wasn't; I _was_ stupid. I didn't need to _be_ anything that I all ready was.

Josef had said that if I went out once more without permission, he was going to have to take further action. I was not going to be treated like a common house pet; I was a human being, and I had my own mind, and he was not going to take away my freedom, so the minute me was engrossed in business deals I snuck out round the back, managing to hoist myself up over the fence and swing my legs over before not so elegantly falling with a light thump on to the hard ground. I knew that I didn't have time to worry about Josef hearing me escape – I just had to get out of there. Being stuck in somewhere was never my favourite cup of tea. I was a little like my mother in that way.

I was halfway down the road before headlights flashed at me. Going on foot was my only way of transport as getting my Chevy would mean that I would have to go back to Josef's, and then he would definitely know I was escaping. Against his orders. The lights flashed again and I raised my hand to shield my eyes; the car slowed to a steady stop.

Ryan looked at me with a funny sort of grin, and raised eyebrows. His dark hair was matted and curling still, but now it stopped above his jaw line, not below.

"You've had a haircut," I pointed out. I couldn't forget my initial target – to get to the scene of the crime. I had to make sure the police had delivered on my report. If all was well, Beth would be filming her BuzzWire report, and would pick up not-so-subtle hints about the killer.

"You're out late." He replied, still smiling. I frowned.

"Josef took me hostage. I've just succeeded in my escape. Now I'm guessing I have about three minutes before he finds me." Ryan considered this for a few moments before he jerked his head towards the other door.

"Hop in. I'll drive you to yours."

I did as he said, not mentioning how my place was the first Josef would go to look for me.

"Is he like, your keeper or something? Are you his indebted slave?"

I sniffed. "He wished. No, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he somehow thinks that it's his job to look after me, especially as Jon's never around anymore."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Well, that's just ridiculous. What ever happened to free will?"

"Josef's from the stone ages; he wouldn't of heard of it." It was then I froze, and forced myself not to slap my hand over my mouth. Ryan shot me a weird look as he turned the car around and started driving down the opposite way to Josef's. "Metaphorically. You know, some people are just like that. Old fashioned."

"He's not exactly a friendly looking guy."

_You have no idea_ I thought. The Josef I'd seen on the screen was an entirely different person to the one I was interacting with. We turned a corner, and I looked sharply out the window.

"That was my turning." I pointed out. Being alone with Ryan should have worried me, because we barely knew one another, but somehow I felt a certain degree of safety with him.

"I figured if you were trying to hide from Kostan, yours is the first place he would go." Ah, he was smart. I smiled.

"And he doesn't know where you live."

Ryan returned the smile. "Exactly."

In fact, _I_ had no idea where Ryan lived and yet I had fun trying to guess along the way. With the fun came a brief sense of normality when I didn't think of how I was in LA, because Ryan was just an ordinary guy living in Los Angeles, nobody who appeared in Moonlight at all.

Ryan lived just outside the city centre. It was somewhat near where Jon lived, so there was easy access to home, but as Ryan had said, Josef didn't know where he lived, so all was well. I was still uncomfortably stuck in the clothes I'd been wearing – jeans, which were damp and soaked slightly with blood as I hadn't been able to run home and change yet from the whole Lee Jay incident. I brought this up to Ryan who laughed, and promised that we'd stop off at home sometime later. This was a good plan – Josef had to go to sleep sometime or another and when that time came I could go to my house with ease. Briefly, I forgot about the troubles of the Moonlight realm and buried myself deeply within the aspects of a normal life. That was what I wanted, after all, to have a normal life in such a… an interesting world.

"Here." He announced, parking in the garage. I wondered how it had come to open without him stepping out, but I spotted a remote in his hand and smiled to myself. The garage door closed behind us, engulfing the room in darkness. "There's a door round the side," he said with a small smile. "That will easily get us in to the house without having to go round the front."

More ways to avoid a vampire. If Josef was driving out looking for me (I wished) then it wouldn't be a good idea to go parading around the front of Ryan's house, of all people. Vampires were very protective in Moonlight, and if they smelt another male on a human being that was supposed to be theirs, in theory, then they wouldn't be happy. It seemed to be an issue of dominance, or a territorial instinct that another male should lay a hand on something that is theirs.

I stepped out of the car and followed Ryan as he pushed open a door at the back. His back garden was gorgeous; it wasn't big, but it really did look as though his mother had gotten her hands on it. There was even a nice looking outdoor table. It was a house like this, I could easily see myself in some day. A house where I could have a husband who loved me for me, a house where someday in the future children would enjoy running around and having fun.

"I have to break away from Josef," I said aloud. Ryan looked sideways at me.

"Are you two like, _together_ or something?"

"No!" I exclaimed. I shook my head furiously. "Absolutely not. He wishes."

"I'm sure he does." He flashed a smirk, and I stood there with my mouth open, preparing to protest against his smile, but he opened the door and held it open, just like someone would do out of an Austen movie. I grinned and found myself following through with his request. Inside his house was even more exciting. He had one of those old homes that were refurbished whilst still keeping their former structure intact.

He showed me where the bathroom was, but I pointed out that there wasn't a point in me showing and then dressing in clothes that needed to be washed themselves. He had a spare room where I could say if I wished, but the coward in me protested that this was probably too forward having been that we barely knew one another. He said this was true. To pass the few hours in which we were going to wait he cooked me something – actually, something really good. It was a glimpse in to the future of a normal, family life, and I was enjoying it a lot more than I should of. Perhaps Ryan was put in this world for much the same reason as I – but for my benefit, not for his. Perhaps he was here because I needed someplace to unwind, and someone to talk to so that I could keep my sanity intact. That seemed unlikely, but I was more than willing to let myself believe it just so I could have some form of comfort. We watched something on the TV, although I didn't know what it was. I reminded myself to make sure I looked for another huge vampire series to make sure that those weren't coming true too.

An hour passed, a slow hour after plates had been eaten off and then washed, put away and the surfaces were as clean as they could get. I was distracting myself from what could possibly be happening right now to Mick and Beth, and Josef who was probably fuming and wondering how on earth he could make me suffer for running away. I was however safe in Ryan's house, which brought with it a certain degree of normality and I felt as though I could get used to this – that I could purposefully ignore everything else in Moonlight as it was right now and just enjoy life as it came, without putting myself in danger, or the line of possible fire. No, the life I could have, maybe not with Ryan but with someone else, it was a lot more inviting than giving my blood to a rich pompous vampire.

Nothing important needed to happen until tomorrow anyway. All that was happening tonight was that Mick would investigate the scene of the crime, and Josef would get a visit from the PI afterwards. That was all that was going to happen, and I knew it would as long as I stayed away. I didn't need to be involved, and I needed to be somewhere I could relax, instead of staying awake all night in my own home concerned that Josef would come and wake me up and demand I accompany him back to his. This was how I brought up the subject to Ryan of accepting his offer to stay over, nothing more than me sleeping in the spare room. If I slept at all; I was having a lot of trouble with it recently, and I was homing in on catching a cold.

"Be my guest," Ryan said with a smile as he answered.

I nodded.

"I'll still need to go home and get some things though. I can't wear these for another day running, and I doubt you have a spare toothbrush lying around."

"No," he laughed. "I do not."

Another hour later, just as the clock turned to midnight, Ryan suggested that it may well be safe to go over to mine and get my things. He was treating it like some Mission Impossible expedition, which if I wasn't so worried about the vampire in question turning up I would of found funny. Thankfully we arrived to a very empty house, which only made me guess that Josef was busy with the company of Mick. Thanking him silently (and also thanking lady luck profusely for making Mick forget about the fact that I'd eavesdropped on him and Beth in his condo-apartment type thing), I unlocked the door and exhaled, relieved that nobody was in here.

I had everything in my arms within five minutes, and scurried out the front door (obviously locking it before I practically jumped back in to Ryan's car) and within ten minutes we were back at his.

I didn't go to sleep though, even though I was dressed for bed, had my damp blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, my teeth brushed over and over and my body awakened by a steaming mug of coffee. I had sat myself down at Ryan's computer and started googling Moonlight again. As I had expected, nothing turned up. I even checked Photobucket, but there were no folders or files uploaded to do with the show. I checked Doctor Who (I knew Sophia Myles had been in one of those episodes), but she was not the girl who had been cast as Madame de Pompadour, and a few other things. I even checked Veronica Mars, but Jason had not been cast in that. I sighed, leaning back in the chair. There must have been something, _something_ out there that was left over by whatever had done this, whatever had pulled me, of all people, in to this world. Sadly however there wasn't. I groaned, and closed my eyes, just for a moment, but that moment was all it took for me to fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Molly… why'd you fall asleep at the computer?" Ryan was shaking me and I groggily opened my eyes to see sunlight pouring through the window. I smiled.

"He didn't find me then."

Ryan made a funny face, but it wasn't one in attempt to make me laugh; he was actually concerned.

"He didn't, but I'm not sure you should associate with him anymore if you're trying to escape him."

I yawned, and sat up, wincing as I did. Sleeping sitting down was not a good idea at all.

"I just needed a break from him, that's all." His eyebrows rose, and I doubled back. "Not like that. He's just… very intimidating."

Ryan nodded, although I was almost positive he didn't understand where I was coming from.

I was dressed and it felt great to be in something that wasn't in need of a serious de-vamp-wash. I said my goodbyes to Ryan and thanked him immensely (he in turn tuned his number in to my cell and took mine, promising to text or ring at some point in the near future). I smiled, and politely refused his offer to drive me home. I said that I could do with the walk, and I needed time to think to myself anyway. Home was the only place I could think of going to sort some things out. I couldn't just up and leave LA, especially not within the next year, or however long the series spanned over, but I _could_ have friends over, right?

I didn't expect those friends would turn up the moment I got home though. Sara was waiting on my doorstep with her golden locks pulled back in a messy bun, and she was wearing some proper summer clothes – a dress in which the light fabric complimented her skin perfectly, and her eyes glistened with excitement.

"MOLLY!" She shouted. I grinned, chucked my stuff on the doorstep and threw my arms around her. "Where have you been? I came by last night, but you weren't there… and I tried asking around, but nobody had seen you, so I stayed in a hotel; it wasn't a very nice one, mind you, but it was pretty close to that huge house up town, that guy Kostan owns?"

I shook my head. "What are you talking about? _Josef_ Kostan?"

Sara blinked. "I didn't know you knew him formally. One of the waiters at the hotel told me that he owned the whole estate. Bloody rich idiot." I laughed. I couldn't help but to find that smallest insult amusing.

"Yes, he is a bit of a pompous jerk."

Her eyes widened.

"You _know_ him?"

"Not directly," I lied smoothly, although I knew him very well of course. "But my dad worked with him briefly, and I met him… and he seems to think he has some sort of authority over me, especially as my dad asked him to keep an eye out for me; Jon's away on a business trip right now."

"And were you with this Josef all night?" She asked once I had opened the door. I wanted to say no, but to protect Ryan from getting involved in all this, I nodded. Sara whistled.

"It wasn't like that." I said slowly. "Anyway, don't you think my dad would have a heart attack if he thought I was dating one of his work associates? He'll never trust any of them again."

"Or you."

"Or me." I agreed. We made our way to the kitchen after I shut the door behind us, and I began pulling things out of the freezer. "Are you hungry?" I asked. Sara nodded.

"Absolutely. Plane food is disgusting, and hotel food is just as bad."

"So…" I asked, opening the pre-sliced chicken pieces. "What are you doing here?" Without trying to seem cruel, Sara's face is the last I would have expected to turn up, next to my mother's. Rosie seemed more likely to turn up, but then why would she now? Her only reason for wanting to come to LA was not even in her mind anymore.

"I wanted to see you. You haven't called in so long, and I _did_ do well in my A-Levels."

"Oh!" I mentally kicked myself. I'd forgotten all about _those_. "How'd you do?" I asked in a hurry. I was going to be taking mine in college, but they had a whole other system here. Thankfully I was still able to continue my education as I would have been – I just needed to send that application form off.

"Very good." She said.

"You sound pleased." I answered. "So come on, what grades?"

Sara grinned. "All A's, and a B in French."

"That's incredible!" I exclaimed. I forgot about oiling the pan and hugged her again. Sara laughed, returned my embrace, and nodded towards the stove. I hurried back to cooking again.

"It's so good to have company though. I've gotten in to something really bad at home, and LA seemed like the perfect escape."

I scoffed. "If you think this place is an escape, it isn't." A pause. "_What_ have you gotten yourself in to?"

"It's just with the wrong kind of people." She admitted. "You know, the kind that hang out on street corners."

I raised my eyebrows.

"If you say so." Actually, having Sara here was going to be a good thing. I could easily get away with a lot more if I made the excuse that I had to take care of my friend. Granted, she wasn't dying of some incurable disease, or pregnant, or anything too serious, but I couldn't just leave her on her own as she had come to visit me. I didn't want to, either, despite the fact that I felt bad using her as my decoy to get out of Josef's eye.

I finished cooking, and we both sat down to eat. We talked a lot though, just catching up. It was hard to put up with her not knowing what Moonlight was but I dropped the subject. I was hoping that Josef wouldn't turn up at my house, because I just didn't need to be dealing with him right now. If I could, however, avoid him for the rest of the evening, it would have given me even more space and free time, which is exactly what I needed right now.

"Should we call Rosie?" Sara suggested once I'd washed and she'd put away all the dishes.

"Doesn't she know you're here?" I asked.

Sara grinned.

"Nope." She shook her head. I grinned back.

We did call Rosie, and had a hilarious conversation with her. She was jealous that we were here in LA together, and she was stuck back at home. She did say she'd say hi to my mum for me if she saw her, as I hadn't been able to get through. Once the conversation was over we pulled the spare bed to my room so we could stay in the same one (part of this was to avoid Josef sneaking in through my window), and that took a while. In fact, a whole hour was spent just trying to make sure that the paint wasn't being scratched as we turned the bed on it's side and shoved it through the door. It was difficult, but we managed. Once the bed was set up We made sure the covers were new, and once we were done all together we fell on to our own respective beds and gazed up at the ceiling, proud of our achievement.

"There is something you do not do everyday."

Sara agreed. We sat and stayed in silence for a while, just taking in the new surroundings. Well, she did, so I sat there half in apprehension in case the vampire showed up. We decided that we would watch a movie, so I found a packet of microwave popcorn and put it on. Sara sat on the couch in the front room which was a whole wall away, so I felt on my own, until I heard a rapping at the window. At first I thought the microwave had packed in, but when I realised that the ding hadn't sounded, my eyes met those of Josef Kostan, standing outside my kitchen window. I glared.

"_What do you want?_" I hissed in a low tone.

"I would be careful in which tone you speak to me in, Morrigan." He said. He was not a happy bunny either.

"For the last time, my name is Molly!"

"No, it's Morrigan. Morrigan Anne Reyner."

I didn't want to know how he knew these things. He _did_ have Ryder England on his team.

"I can't do this right now. I have my friend here."

"I don't care." He said. He was being a right git.

"Yes, you do! Now please, leave me alone!"

"I told you not to leave my home, and you have done just that. You were not here last night."

"I was at a friend's."

"The same friend?" He asked. He inhaled, and I grimaced. If he smelt Ryan on me… then I was in huge trouble. Not that it should matter who I spent my time with.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. This friend is someone from Waukegan, so I would appreciate it if you could just leave us alone."

"That's not possible, Morrigan. I told you I don't do well to people who disobey orders. I dare say Eleanor or Keira has failed in telling you this."

"I'm not a slave. I'm not _anything_ to you. So please-"

"Yes you are. You agreed to something I cannot risk anyone finding out about. There's only one way I deal with these things."

My eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't dare…"

He opened his mouth to speak, but Sara's voice interrupted, yelling at the top of her voice:

"Molly! Molly, quick! Get in here! It's your dad! It's…"

The moment Sara had skidded in to the kitchen was when everything suddenly stopped. She saw me leaning out the window, but that wasn't who she was staring at. Sara was staring at the person on the other side of the window – the vampire, who was just as surprised by her interruption as I was. And then she spoke again.

"Holy shit it's Josef Kostan!"


	17. The Mistake Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Moonlight.

**A/N:** Here's another update! Thank you to the reviewers from the last chapter. This one may seem a little strange, but what happens is necessary for my future plans. I hope you all had a nice Christmas, and I wish you all a happy new year.

* * *

For what felt like an eternity there was this long gruelling silence. I stood there, Sara was open-mouthed and Josef I could feel was suspiciously sizing her up. She knew his name—it was reason enough for him to invoke some attention to her.

"Sara… my dad?" I turned to her, trying to ignore Josef's quizzical stare. "My _dad_, Sara, what were you going to say about him?" But it wasn't until I'd shaken her shoulders did she turn to look at me. It was forced, but she was there.

"He was on the news." She said blankly. "Uh… Molls, why is… Josef…?"

Mentally I kicked myself and forced myself again not to look at the vampire behind me. She was asking _me_ this—did she have no sense at all? "Sara, I'm sure you're just… Josef," I sighed and turned. He did not look very amused; his eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes were glazed almost as if he were thinking very hard about something. "Can you leave us, please? I need to speak with my hallucination-prone friend here." I didn't really wait for an answer, but Josef vanished without saying anything. I closed the window and turned back to Sara, who was staring out of the window in shock. "You remember him, don't you?"

Sara blinked a few times, and met my gaze. She was puzzled. "It's _Josef_. Josef _Kostan_, Molls. Why was he outside your window?"

Couldn't anyone answer a simple question anymore? "You mean Jason. Josef's a fictional vampire, for crying out loud!"

"There's no such thing as vampires." She sounded so very adamant about that. There was this sense of seriousness about her that I didn't want to challenge. Something, however, that I felt as strongly about as I did this, I needed to speak up about.

"Oh my God you sound like Mick now."

"Mick? Mick St. John? That PI who helped out my Gran?"

"Sara! You _must know_! You just blurted out a man's name who you've never even met before—you _know_ him! Please, tell me you remember all those nights we spent over each other's houses watching Moonlight. _Please_ tell me you can remember."

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Sara!" But she was gone, and up the stairs and in to the bathroom before I could put my foot on the first step. I sighed and turned back, and my eyes fell upon her suitcase. I checked back before I went and opened it, but even so I was as silent as I could be. "There has to be something in here…" I whispered to myself. I knew I was going mad. No one in their right mind would be doing this to one of their closest friend's, but I had a whole other alternative. I felt like a common thief, one who was balancing on the edge of stealing and giving back.

At first I only felt through the suitcase, but when I saw how much was in there I gave up with that motive and began sifting through—moving everything in to a neat pile beside me so that I could easily throw it all back in if she suddenly came down the stairs—but even buried beneath all her clothes and everything else she'd packed in to her suitcase, there was nothing there. I couldn't understand it. I loaded everything back in to the suitcase, and in frustration I kicked it, and fell to the floor. I wasn't trying to be dramatic—I really was confused, exhausted, and I knew without even knowing Sara that she was hiding something. Her carry-on bag? I searched around, but it was clear she had taken it up to the bathroom with her. I looked up the stairs and gazed at the landing, and shivered involuntarily as I remembered how Josef had leaped from there, carrying me one evening. I sighed—and I waited for her.

When she was out the shower, dressed, I corned her. I wanted answers, and I was not an easy pushover.

"I don't know anything, Molly." She said before I even had a chance to open my mouth. "And what about you? You've changed."

I blinked. "This is _not_ about me! You recognised him—please, _please_ tell me if you remember Moonlight. In fact no—tell me what was going through your mind when you saw Josef."

"All right. Okay—I recognised him."

"Good!"

"Just from a magazine article. He's pretty well known here in L.A."

I sighed. "No, Sara. You know that's not where you know him from."

"What do you want me to say, Molly?" She turned around, having had her back facing me. "This is too weird. It just can't be real. If it's real… that means, home _isn't_. I have a life back home, Molly. I'm going to college. None of that matters here."

"I'm going to university." I picked up a brochure and threw it to her. "I want to get in to the Performing Arts academy here, but I don't think that'll happen. So I'm applying to other places, and seeing what happens."

"That's beside the point."

"Sara you said you always wanted to be here. Why are you denying that? You've put yourself in a very compromising position now—you know what Josef can be like, and you just did that in front of him… well, I bet he's not going to forget about that in a hurry."

"Molly," she shook her head. "I can't do this. Josef, God even Moonlight… it just can't be real. We're not in some supernatural world here, Molls; this kind of stuff, it just doesn't happen."

"So you do remember."

"I do. But that doesn't mean I want it to happen. I want it to be a TV show; I don't want it to be real. I never wanted that. It's dangerous here. I knew the moment those words came out of my mouth I wouldn't be able to live in peace again, not ever. Yes I remember what Josef is like in the show. He scares the crap out of me—that's why I could never understand why you liked him. And now you're _involved_ with him…"

"Oh, stop there." I held up a hand. "I am _not_ involved with him. Not in any way what so ever."

"Being the Moonlight fan that I am, I know a thing or two about freshies. Why are you feeding him? Does that not come under involvement, anymore?"

"Not like that. It was either feed him occasionally, or risk being thrown in to the La Brea tar pits. I was attacked at one of his social gatherings by a vampire when he believed I knew nothing about vampires—I was there, because I was friends with Lilia, who _was_ a freshie, but now only feeds one vampire. I don't know what's happening with those two, but they're pretty close. And then shit just happened. I've gone through two episodes with heated involvement, and I'm trying to bring that down to a minimum. So far so good—I called the cops, gave them the location of the murder in the store, and have stayed out of the way. You scared me when you started yelling about my Dad; I thought he had been the guy attacked by the rogue vampire."

"Oh." She said rather blankly, and turned to sit down on one of the dinner table's chairs. "So that vampire, he's in the city now? And where's Josef; and isn't Mick looking for this vampire yet?"

"I don't know… my guess is, Josef has gone back to his, and is going to be playing mini-golf when Mick shall turn up. And that vampire… I'm not sure."

"Who's Ryan?"

I snapped round, and saw her holding my phone with interest. I immediately walked over, swiped the phone off of her, and buried it in my pocket. "No one." I murmured. "Are you staying?"

Since we had been friends for ages, Sara knew exactly when I was evading a question. She played the part well, however, and nodded to continue. "I don't think I should. I love it and all, but this—this is too much. I don't want to go in his home; I don't even like the character."

"Would you change your mind, if I showed you the cleaners?"

Her eyes grew wide, and I knew this was an offer she would not refuse. I also knew I was treading on dangerous ground, one that could crumble at any moment.

***

I had lied… in a way. I didn't know where Mick went to find the cleaners, but I was positive it must be somewhere around the street where the rogue was knocked over—and consequently turned. Using the logic that the accident happened between first and main, I went from there. However Sara was rigid throughout the entire journey—she was the most uncomfortable I'd ever seen her, and this I didn't understand.

"If you didn't want to see them, then you could of just said."

"They're dangerous, Molly. If they suspect anything, we're dead!"

"They'll sense Josef on me… or at least vampire. As long as I keep my mouth shut, which I'm doing, they won't care."

"And me?"

I gripped the steering wheel as I turned a corner, harder than necessary. "Just lie." Lie like I had done.

We pulled up on a curb, and Sara was out of the car in an instant. She was trembling slightly, and I frowned. This wasn't the Sara I knew from back home.

I didn't know that we were half an hour on foot away from the street, because the address had never been officially given. Not even in scripts. I didn't have the location shooting, and I wasn't an expert in L.A. so I didn't know where places were just by looking. We were also parked near the hospital, not far from, but I had lost track of the Moonlight schedule and had thought that the rogue had all ready done his attack there. I didn't know, else I wouldn't of come here. I'd made a vow to stay out of potentially risky situations from here on out, so I was trying to keep it that way. But when Sara froze, I knew something more was up, and when she screamed, I could have joined her in that fear.

The street was deserted so we should of heard, but vampires had such light footing that it would have been impossible. I had to stop beating myself up over it. There was no way to see it coming.

When she screamed, Jeff—the rogue—turned, his eyes blazing with hunger.

"Sara… get in the car." I warned, pressing the button on my keys. "Just get in the car." I was trying to speak through grounded teeth, forcing my lips to remain shut and not to give any indication that I was speaking. But of course, the vampire would know all of this—he had enhanced hearing, after all. The sun was coming up—he'd been to the hospital all ready. It wasn't just the blood spattered over his clothes that drove home that impression, but the brightness in the sky. I knew where he was going, too. I was driven by curiosity to follow him, but the following wouldn't happen if he killed me. He couldn't kill me—he couldn't touch Sara, either. He had to get home. "Now!" I hissed under my breath. Sara ducked and as quickly as she could dove in to the Chevy. The door slammed and I winced myself, the creaking loud enough to give the vampire motive for coming after us. I was next in the car, and started up the engine before I had even thought about which key was correct.

"STEP ON IT MOLLY!" Sara panicked, pushing down the lock on the door.

"That won't do any good," I accelerated, just as Jeff made a grab for the door. It didn't stop my panic when we were ahead, however, because he was closing in on us. _Where is his home?! _My thoughts were rushed, scrambled and I was permanently fixed in a very specific state of mind—get away from the big bad vampire. Survival instinct my only drive, I separated want from need and glanced briefly at Sara.

It was my turn to scream when Jeff grabbed the back of the car, and forced it to a standstill. The strength of vampires had always amazed me, but now I was more frightened then I was intrigued. I'd never imagined myself screaming before I'd come in to Moonlight, but even the ear-splitting shriek from my mouth came as a horrible shock.

"Sara!" I yelled, but my reflexes were not nearly quick enough. She was pulled from the car through the glass shattered window, and before I could get out myself the Chevy was pushed, tilted on it's side, and began rolling down the road with me in it. I was screaming, but my voice was cut short by glass cutting in to my stomach, my legs, the shirt I was wearing became quickly damp—but the car kept rolling. I hadn't been wearing my seatbelt; I felt something jerk, as the car began to slide and skid down the road; my hands were holding on to the wheel, but the force of the impact from something sent me hurtling towards the windscreen, and I was gone.


	18. The Hospital

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Moonlight.

**A/N:** Thank you to all the people who took their time to review. I appreciate that, a lot! Also, thank you to the support you gave me for the previous chapter. The next update should be very interesting indeed.

* * *

For the longest time I felt trapped. When I opened my eyes, the stillness was darkness, and inevitably, torture. Then, when I could register light, I also felt the bruising impact of harsher pain. Nobody was around.

I felt, as I opened my eyes, that the world had been turned upside down in a matter of seconds. There was blood everywhere; the coppery scent lingered unpleasantly, and every time I moved any part of my body, from my mouth produced some sort of inhuman sound—an intelligible shriek, so much so that in the end I clamped my mouth shut, biting down on my lower lip. The pain of that couldn't compare to the rest of my body, although it stopped the drumming in my head.

I realised after a while that I wasn't even in the car. I closed my eyes. Vividly, in flashes, I recalled flying through the windscreen. I tried to sit or even stand but it felt like I was peeling myself off of the floor. Common sense told me that if I didn't get help soon I was going to bleed to death. _So soon, too_. I didn't think I'd ever die, at least not now. If anything I could have gone out saving someone's life. Saving Sara's? Thinking her name made me choke between a ragged breath, and through blurred eyes I looked in the direction my head was facing. Emptiness. I had to get up. I'd seen this before, in a movie—a guy survived a plunge of a cliff, _in a car_, but could I survive this? I wouldn't allow myself to be beaten so easily.

Declaring your will to survive and surviving are two very different things, the former easier to accomplish than the latter. I could say to myself so many times over that I would not allow myself to be beaten, but I knew I could not do anything about it, except to remain conscious for as long as I could. To stay alive. Because, as Mick had said, _"You can want to get from here to there. You can want to survive. But if the universe wants something different, you can run, but you can't hide."_

And then, just at that very moment, a sound echoed so delicately, so quietly through the air around me, I found myself silently applauding in my mind the most beautiful invention on the planet.

My plan to not make a sound fell apart as I moved my hand to my pocket, pulling out my cell phone. I couldn't comprehend the amount of damage done to my body, because I'd been trying to block out the pain to numb the discomfort, but it was very real, and it hurt _a lot_. As soon as I went to press the answer button, the phone flew from my hands. I didn't know how—I couldn't see it, and I didn't know how far from me it had skidded, but the ringing persisted and I could soon feel the backlash of the sound against my eardrums. I bridged out my fingers, creeping them along the rough edges of the stones and pieces of gravel. The sound, however, stopped before I could get to it.

I decided I had to get more dramatic.

"Help, please!" I had intended to scream, to holler, to raise my voice and call out, but what did emerge was something of a poor raspy cry. The cool wind sped down my airways and caught in my throat causing me to cough and splutter up something cold and liquid-like; I could smell the sharp tang of copper, like nails in a jar. I could taste it on my tongue, and would have shied away from the alien-ness of it, but the heavy weights on my body pinned me to the cool ground.

After a while I heard the sound of tires screeching to a sudden halt. I heard the slam of a car door, I heard someone muttering to themselves, cursing under their breath. I could hear them on the phone, even though I couldn't work out what they were saying. Hospital? No… no, I couldn't go to the hospital—Jeff would be there, he would try to kill me again!

If at any point my distress at the very notion of the hospital was displayed to the person, they didn't say so. I saw vague outlines moving around me, and a voice whispering in my ear. "_Is this your phone, honey? Can you hear me? I'm going to call someone for you—the ambulance is coming!_" But was it? Was it really? I couldn't hear it—the sirens you heard, signalling the approach of such a 911 emergency vehicle, but _where was it_? Something cold touched the skin around my neck. I inwardly winced, and then another raspy shriek echoed around the disaster scene. It must have looked like a bad horror movie gone worse.

***

Sometime later, although I can't account for time, I awoke in a hospital bed. I could tell that it was a hospital bed by the plastic sheets underneath, the poor quality pillow fraying at the edges with feathers poking out the sides, and the shady yellow lighting around the room. Although the pain was still prominent in places I found I could sit up without doubling over or releasing a shrill cry. I had to blink a few times, but once I had the room seemed to stop spinning and the pale walls remained straight and where they were supposed to be. Once I was certain I wasn't going to fall over or throw up, or watch the walls spin again, I checked myself over the best I could.

I was wearing a blue hospital gown, the ones traditionally used prior to or following an operation. My hair was tangled, matted with stones and blood. There was a drip in my hand where, next to the tape securing the needle was a bandage carefully wound around my hand. I checked the other one and found it to be in the same condition, albeit without the needle; instead, a cast took its place. My throat hurt—out of instinct I put my hand to it, and felt along there some sort of material that definitely wasn't my skin. My stomach felt the worse, and I knew it was bruised without looking; the moment I moved, or shifted an inch in any direction, that area knew instantly. So I would just have to stay still, unless I could figure out a way to move without causing discomfort.

Even being completely vacant to information regarding medical conditions, you would have enough sense to know that getting up and walking around is not a recommended form of recovery when you have barely woken up in a hospital after a horrific accident. With that still in mind, I pressed myself forward, limping as I continued to pull the drip along with me.

My journey was cut short by a familiar looking man wearing a sort of… well, tweed looking jacket. Irregardless, when Gerald Stovsky walked past he shadowed his head as I paused in the doorway to my (apparent) room, and continued to walk briskly with a slight enhancement to pace in his step. It took me a few moments to recognise who Gerald actually was, which seems a bit ridiculous especially if I knew his name. When I was fully aware of the vampire walking down the corridor, I panicked. A part of me had been full of wishful thinking, believing by some absurdity that I could have possibly been unconscious through the remainder of the episode, just to give me cause to stay away. But _no_, that couldn't happen—I _had_ to be here, _right here_ where the episode was coming to its climactic point!

It was doctor—a human nurse—who saw me standing in the hallway possibly looking clueless, and came up to me, ushering me back in to the room and in to my bed.

"Really, Miss. Reyner, what are you thinking? You need to get rest, so you can recover. I'll just go fetch your doctor—but stay _here_, please." She was in a flurry, and gave off the impression of a busy housewife. I was suddenly overcome with exhaustion, and settled back in to the covers and pillows quite quickly. The action proved to be effective to the point where I almost fell asleep—_almost_—because the Moonlight world could not leave me alone for a second.

"Molly?" It was the PI's bewildered voice that struck me first, before I opened my eyes to look at Mick paused halfway in the room. He seemed to move his hand to encourage someone to continue before he looked back at me, holding the door open with ease using only one hand.

"Uh…" My voice, I hadn't heard it since I had woken, and it sounded all the more broken. Subsequently, my eyes watered and I hurried to clear the evidence.

"What happened to you?" Mick was definitely concerned. With my behaviour of late I shouldn't have expected any less from him.

I smiled weakly, a vain attempt at steering the conversation away from where it was headed. "Better go catch that vampire." The pause that followed contributed to his frown.

"I'll be… I'll be right back." He said, nodding uncertainly as he closed the door behind him.

Once I was alone I managed to exhale. The taste of blood was still in my mouth and now it was in the air—whilst the unpleasantness gave off a degree of nausea, the familiarity was what frightened me.

The doctor who had been assigned to me was tall, decisively old and professor-like, sharing a trait with Stovsky. It was at this point I began to get agitated, and reminded myself heavily of the importance concerning Sara's whereabouts. He decided that although my critical condition had been stabilized the previous evening, and even though he admitted to being astounded at my self-preservation and pure nerve at getting out of the bed, he said that monitoring me was the only chance I had at an even speedier recovery, and that I was to remain in the hospital for a further week before I even had a chance at leaving. That in itself was on condition that I would be home with someone to look after me.

I learned pretty quickly about my injuries. I'd suffered a broken arm from where I'd landed out of the car, severe concussion from the high amount of blows received to my head—my right leg was decorated terribly in a range of bruises, cuts and gashes that ran long and deep over my skin, the reason for all the bandages. The reason for my voice being raspy and broken came from the damage done to both my neck and vocal chords, and the only reason I was barely feeling any of this right now was due to the amount of painkillers they'd jacked me up on. No wonder I didn't feel as bad as I had done yesterday. I was so… for lack of a better word, _high_ on the medication.

"I can't stop him—he's insane!" The voice was coming from far down the hall, about a minute after the doctor had left to check on another patient, but I knew it. The drugs weren't wearing off, but I was feeling the effects of heavy limbs and deterioration in general motive. Even so, I forced myself up and leant against the frame of the closed door, peering out through the window. Just in the furthest corner, I could see the outline of a shadow belonging to a very still person.

"You created a killer vampire and just left him? What's wrong with you?"

_Everything._

And then, just as I pulled open the door—

"Gerald Stovsky. We need to talk."

The Cleaner was standing there, watching Gerald with piercing eyes and a detonating stare. He was in their grasp, so there was no hope of him escaping, but even with that certainty I felt uneasy.

Just as they were turning round a corner to disappear, the Cleaner looked at me—directly _at me_. Her eyes were unreadable just as her expression told no story of her thoughts. I froze—I blinked, and she had gone.

I stood there, silent and unmoving, for a very long time. Movement lost energy and since I had so little, I needed to keep it in order to find out what Jeff had done with Sara.

Jeff.

Wait—_Mick!_

I was gone from the hallway, feet pounding against the floor. I needed to look like a patient just going for a walk, but the hysteria probably read on my face—I was scared shitless, petrified that my friend was dead or dying somewhere and I wouldn't find out where she was if Mick killed Jeff before I got to him. I _had_ to get to him.

Carefully, avoiding the eyesight of several staff members and the doctor who had checked up on me, I snuck in to a staircase and stopped short of the stairs. Carrying the drip around with me had been hard with my risky footing, but now? I couldn't use one hand and the other was in too much pain to hold anything solid for a lengthy amount of time, but I would have to try. It took a lot longer than I had hoped, but I was up the stairs and in to another corridor, just in time to see Mick wheeling a gurney in to the incinerator room, Beth stood still outside.

_Move!_

Silent calling would do nothing, but Beth knew better than to argue with Mick. I hid myself against the wall, leaning in next to the window to watch as she walked past, thankfully taking another route. Then I was out, running and wincing and gasping as I reached the door. Running had not been a good idea—neither had walking at all, but the moment I pushed open the doors I knew it had been worth it; at least, near enough to worth it.

"Beth, I told you—Molly?" Mick looked at me, and hastened to cover the body with the cover concealing the lower half. "Molly, what are you doing here? You should be downstairs, healing…"

"I have to ask him something." I breathed heavily, choosing my words carefully and yet not so carefully at all. I was cold, so the shivers weren't exaggerated.

"Why?" I could see his detective intuition buzzing right now.

I drew in a breath. I could say little without giving away everything. "He's the… _person_, who attacked me. And my friend Sara was with me, and I _have_ to find her, and only he knows where she is."

Mick looked at me for a long time. He then drew in a deep breath with his eyes closed. After a while he opened his eyes and looked over at me. "I know you don't want to hear this, but Sara's probably dead."

The news, although I somehow knew that would be the truth, hit me hard.

"You know we exist, and you know how dangerous we can get—you've seen that with your own eyes. If he took your friend, there's no way she would have been left alive, especially not by him."

"… But… she _has_ to be alive! She can't die! She's not even from here, she's…" I froze, realizing what I had just said. _'She's not even from here!'_ Echoed around my mind, and I watched out of the corner of my eye, Mick staring at me.

"I think we need to talk." He said, turned to the body, hesitated, and turned back. "Please… wait outside. I'll get you out of the hospital, and then we'll talk."


	19. The Confession

**Disclaimer:** I think its clear by now that I don't own Moonlight. Otherwise, I'd be bringing it back for another run, as it rightly deserves.

**A/N:** I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes in this chapter. I'm honestly considering asking around for a beta so these chapters can be formed better, as I do tend to write until one in the morning (as it is that now), and that leads to less coherency in the writing (which explains the rashness of the ending). The next chapter will be getting back in to the swing of things, but I really felt that, in this one, Molly had dodged enough bullets. You'll see what I mean, and hopefully enjoy it! Let me know what you think; I can't thank you enough for all the reviews I received for the previous chapter. So, this one is for all of you.

* * *

There was a whole week to play out. Another week in which I knew absolutely nothing. I only knew that Beth and Mick didn't talk at all during those seven days. So I hid myself, in my house, and shut the door to my room. I lived off Ramen Noodles, hooked up my iPod and blasted loud shouty songs from the docking station, and finished college applications under the watch of a flashlight.

You're probably wondering what happened after the hospital. To be truthful, not a lot. Not anything you thought would have happened. It seemed as though my impeccable timing proved to save my skin yet again when Mick had other places to be, and I was bedridden and in recovery mode, another excuse for my sudden hermit-ism. Jon was still away so I at least didn't need to explain things to him, nor did I have to say why Sara's things were laden about the house when I didn't have the heart to move them. I knew exactly what he would say if he were here and I also knew that there was a more than fifty-percent chance that Sara would still be alive if he had been. If I had never come here in the first place.

I suppose I shouldn't have been all too surprised when Josef turned up. It was late evening, cold, and in replacement of the huge bruise that used to live on my forehead I now had a fantastic headache, which I quickly introduced to killer painkillers. Oh the irony was thick tonight. None the less, I was not impressed when the smart-dressed arrogant vampire turned up sporting his less than amused frown, and I guessed it was at the sight of my even less amusing appearance.

"Explain." He said simply, ignoring my complete blockage of the doorway. Once he was inside he turned immediately, flashing a brief stare over at the uneaten plate of food on the far table.

"Explain what? How I'm covered head to foot in bruises, how I have the worst headache that can give any hangover a run for its money, how my best friend was taken by a vampire and is suddenly MIA, or how I am feeling so incredibly alone, so tired, and so sick of this world!" I slammed shut the door and stared at Josef, unblinking. "Don't for one second think that you can turn on your 'sexy vampire charm' and I'll spill all, because, there's nothing to spill." I wish they'd handed out plates of logic back home, because I couldn't think of anything to justify my soon to be pathetic explanation. If I hadn't told Mick I certainly wasn't going to tell Josef, and Mick didn't need to be distracted in the following episode.

"Clearly there's something to… spill, as you put it. You might want to skip straight to the explanation; I know you do have a tendency to stray from the point."

"What's there to tell?" I sighed, summing up the best possible excuse in a matter of seconds. In the end, a diverted form of the truth seemed what was best. "I was out with my friend---Sara---and we stopped by the roadside because I didn't know where we were, and she didn't either. We got out the car to look around and Jeff, the vampire Mick was after, went to attack us. We managed to get in the car again but not far enough away before he grabbed the car, pulled Sara out, and pushed the Chevy, with me still inside. When I came to I was lying face-up on the ground and unable to move. Happy now?" Ideally I would have loved to sit myself down by the food on the table, but I knew it was cold. I hadn't eaten much of anything since being discharged from the hospital. "Can't you just leave me alone?" It took a couple of moments for me to thunder back to reality, but when I was there, fury overtook my current confusion. "No, I don't have to _ask_ you to do anything---leave me alone! I will come back if and when I feel right, but not right now. You have no authority over me. I didn't sign a contract when I agreed to be your meal on wheels and _this is my house_! I rescind my invitation! Go on---out!"

If Josef was angry, he did a very good job of hiding it. Instead, his mouth formed a smirk, and he raised his eyebrows, incredibly amused at something I'd said. "If you recall, I don't need permission to enter your home." He paused before he turned and before I could say anything (or even object) he walked slowly towards one of the armchairs and sat himself down.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth." He affirmed. I blinked and sighed, my mind frozen. I was stuck. I would have to tell him the truth; I'd told far too many lies and I was so caught up in them, I didn't even know what the truth was anymore. The more I thought about it, the more I realised that having Josef know, if someone had to, was better than Mick, since more centred around the PI and he would undoubtedly interrogate me for answers---and subsequently blame me for anything that went wrong.

I leant back against the kitchen counter closest to Josef. "You're not going to believe me." When he didn't answer I took the plunge and tried to come up with an explanation that was entirely believable. Nothing though about this entire situation was believable in the slightest, adding to the complications I was facing. "You once said to me, that my blood tasted different. That there was something you hadn't ever tasted before in anyone else's. I didn't lie when I said I came from Waukegan…"

One hour passed. The first half an hour had been me struggling to make sense whilst explaining to Josef that the world I knew didn't have vampires as actual beings, that Moonlight was a hugely popular TV show and that, prior to coming here, I'd seen every single episode and so knew the outcome of the character's lives---to a point.

I waited then, with baited breath. Scared, I turned away from him and looked at an unusually clean circle on the opposite wall.

When I turned around, he was gone.

* * *

It would be two whole days before I saw Josef again. I wasn't counting, either.

The first day I wallowed. I was confused, and thankful that nobody had turned up on my doorstep. For hours following Josef's disappearance I sat in the same chair he had been, knowing that I had made the wrong decision and yet feeling that it was the right thing to do. Someone knew now, and even though it wasn't the person I'd originally intended to tell a weight felt lifted, and when I woke up the next morning, I saw a little clearer than I had been these past months.

The next day I contacted Lilia, feeling bad that since the Lee Jay incident I hadn't spoken to her. Between us we arranged a girl's day out, in which I convinced her the damage done to my hair was so bad I needed to get it dark again. Lilia invited a girl she'd met whilst cavorting with her new vampire man-candy, and I decided to bring Holly along. I would have asked Pansee, but since the number I called was no longer in service that wasn't going to work out well.

The four of us hired a taxi to the main shopping centre. I had pre-booked a hair appointment and having fallen in love with the idea of highlights, Holly joined me. She was a sweet girl, and we had a long conversation when we left the other two about where we wanted to go with our lives. This friendship blocked out the ebbing I felt of Sara's brutal death, and so I was pleased for the distraction.

It was the moment we stepped out of the hair salon, my hair decisively better than it had been before and in far better condition, that I saw his stone cold stare watching me. Josef was leaning against the door of his car (one of many, I was sure), sunglasses pushed up the bridge of his nose shielding his eyes from the bright sun, although there was no mistaking who he was looking at. Holly wasn't certain, however, and I turned in a bid to explain.

"He's here for me… don't worry." I forced a smile, and looked sideways at the vampire. "Go and meet Lilia and Bethany; I'll catch up, I promise." Anyone could have seen through that lie if they'd tried to, but clearly Holly hadn't. She nodded and smiled and without casting a glance at Josef she hooked up her iPod and walked in the opposite direction, whilst I made my way over to Josef.

"We're going to talk." He held the passenger door open for me, for which I was surprised, but told myself as I sat in the car that he was most definitely up to something. What, however, didn't occur to me until fifteen minutes in to our journey. I should have realised where he was taking me---where he took everyone who he got pissed off with, or who stepped on the wrong side of him.

They were closed today. To my surprise Josef didn't get out the car; we were parked around the side in an enclosed space, and I tried my best not to fiddle with a strap on my shorts. Distractions, whilst my heart was surely beating a thousand times a minute more than it should be, were much needed.

"I find it hard to believe anything you told me." He was facing me, twisted slightly in his seat; I didn't have a choice; I had to face him.

"You can believe anything you want, but that's the truth. Josef, I'm not from here. I mean… I'm from Waukegan, but _you aren't real_. Not from where I come from. If vampires are real, surely there are other things that can't be explained."

"You're asking me to believe the impossible!"

I jumped at the sudden change in his voice. "I'm asking you to believe me. I know I've never given you any reason to trust me, but---"

"Out! Now!" I didn't get a chance to understand what he wanted. He'd opened my door with such force I heard a _crack_. Following from that, and my brief astonishment, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car. Without closing the door I was swung on to his back. I felt dizzy and disorientated, but it was nothing compared to the complete fear I felt for my own life when he jumped straight over the high wired fencing, landing just short of one pool of the murky, inky water. Another millisecond passed before I was removed from his back and found myself hitting the ground. The bruises on my arms and legs suddenly highlighted; I could feel them pulsating pain, and with a firm decision I bit down on my lower lip. I _would not_ give him the satisfaction of screaming, or making any audible sound reflecting my agony. "Was that real enough?" He was snarling, yet I could do nothing. I could feel all the warning signs going off---like with Lee Jay, though worse. Far, far worse than I could ever of imagined. Yes this was real, but he wasn't getting the point; my confession was going to cost me my life before I'd have a chance to fight for it.

"I never said this was a dream!"

Josef turned; in a flash he was kneeling at my side, but his expression was not one of comfort. "So there's something different about you. Why should I trust you now?"

"Because," I reassessed my predicament. "I know what's going to happen. I know what has happened. I know… I know about you, and why you go to New York." It had been the wrong thing to say. I was on my feet again, but this time I was hanging off the edge of something; I couldn't see anything but Josef's face, and the blackness either side of me. "Josef!" I swung my arms at him, past any rational behaviour. I didn't want to die! I kicked, thrashed; I _moved_ in any way I could.

"Stop!"

"Let go of me. _Then_ I'll stop."

"You are in no position to compromise! You will tell me the truth, _right_ now!"

"I have! You're a vampire, you _know_ when someone's telling the truth!" I should have said 'when someone's lying', but it had the same effect; I was released, pushed back on to the cold ground.

"If you're telling the truth… why would you tell us? Shouldn't the idea be to _not_ tell people?"

"Tell you." I corrected. "And only because I didn't have a choice. I'm only human, Josef. I've never been in this situation before, and it scared me. I've made so many wrong choices. All those times I snuck out? I was keeping an eye on the story. It has to go as Joel Silver intended; how the writers intended. I don't know what will happen if it doesn't."

"You're risking your own life for ours."

"Not so much right now." _Soon._

"And your careless choices?"

I shook my head. "They aren't important anymore. Everything's as it should be now. At least, I think."

"You think?"

"Between episodes, there's occasionally a time stretch, or a period of time not accounted for in the show. The third episode just finished, and there's a week before anything happens. So… tomorrow, something should."

"What's going to happen?"

"I can't tell you. If I tell you… Mick will find out, and he has to act as he would, without knowing what he should be doing---he might not make the right choices, otherwise. All you can know is… that he and Beth will talk again. Or, they should."

"All right. I believe you. But if something bad happens…"

"The show has a happy ending, regardless." I was beginning to feel light-headed. My arms hurt, and I could feel a numbness spreading.

Josef didn't say anything. He held out his hand for me to take, and helped me up on to my feet. When I fell in to him, my feet not responding, he picked me up and leapt over the fencing once more. I was bundled in to the car, although my protests started again as the driving commenced.

"I'm fine; I don't need you doing everything for me."

"I'm not."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm keeping a close eye on you. Someone who knows as much as you do shouldn't be allowed to wonder around so freely."

I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet---and remained silent about how uncomfortable I was, because, to be honest, I didn't care about the pain, and I didn't care about the bruises or the scratches, because _I was alive_. I'd survived a terrifying encounter with a very real, very dangerous vampire, and said vampire was now taking me… somewhere. I didn't care, but it was away from the La Brea tar pits, and hopefully, I thought, _someplace safe._


	20. The Warning

**Disclaimer:** I think its clear by now that I don't own Moonlight. Otherwise, I'd be bringing it back for another run, as it rightly deserves.

**A/N:** Another update for you amazing reviewers. I can't thank you enough. I have a small excuse—the website I use for the scripts was shut down, and it took me a while to find another one. Thankfully that site gave me a zip folder with all the episode transcripts inside, so that problem won't occur again. I'm also rewriting all the chapters prior to nineteen, so hopefully in the next few weeks they'll read much better. I like to think I've improved from when I started this fic well over a year ago. Fever remains my least favourite episode to write in terms of OC involvement, for obvious reasons. The beta idea is still being considered; I really do need one. Especially someone who won't mind sending me shouty all-caps emails to stop having such huge gaps in updates.

Once again, I apologise for any grammatical/spelling errors. UNBETAD.

* * *

It was hot—too hot. Either that or I was. I could feel my body heating up as I twisted amongst the covers; every few minutes I pushed the duvet off, or frantically grabbed hold of the soft material to bring it over my body. I was in a limbo, stuck between a world of unconsciousness and a sharp, uncomfortable cognisance.

Eventually I gave up trying to sleep and forced myself to sit. The rush threw me backwards and the walls began to spin. My throat felt dry, and I knew it wasn't because Josef had fed from me—the dryness in my mouth drove home the impression that I'd been out cold for a while.

"Take it easy, doll."

I looked up, squinting through the darkness as a darker shaded object moved towards the edge of the bed. Weight shifted, and I felt myself being lowered back down and realised that I was fighting pitifully against cool hands.

"You have a fever," he said as one hand grazed my forehead. The sharp contact made me squirm even though it felt perfect; with my current body temperature a mess, I couldn't tell if it was perfect in the right way. Try as I may, my eyes wouldn't stay open though my mind was semi-alert.

"I can't be sick," I murmured, feebly pushing my hands against some part of Josef. "I need to-"

"You're not doing anything, Morrigan. You're going to stay in bed until you recover."

I knew not to argue with him now, not that I had the strength to anyway. How I felt overpowered my independence; I hated relying on others when I felt sick, though it wasn't quite the same feeling of imposition I'd felt when I'd fallen asleep at Ryan's. I groaned as I thought of his name, and turned to bury my face in the pillow. "Is everything okay?" Muffled or not, I knew Josef would hear. Vampire hearing was exceptional, after all.

I heard a breathless laugh. "You should know."

Comments like that usually annoyed me. People couldn't assume something about me they didn't know, and I hated having words put in my mouth. "I'm not a psychic, and I haven't been out of this bed for days."

"Twenty-three hours, actually. And you've been to the bathroom, that I'm aware."

Smart-ass. I didn't want to answer, so consumed by the sudden desire to sleep, yet forced to stay awake by the discomfort. His hand left my forehead and I felt both better and worse; clearly I couldn't make up my mind about the temperature. I pushed the covers away from me and twisted around to face the vampire who seemed to have moved in a few short moments to sit on the empty side of the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my home Morrigan." He smirked—or at least, I vaguely saw something in his expression change. I curled up further as the fever peaked again, clenching my fists to distract myself from the sickness and nausea. "You just need to rest."

"Take me to a hospital," I moaned. This was so unlike me—you all know about my aversion to them. Dramatics had to be enforced, since I had such little faith in Josef's ability to play the carer.

He laughed again, though this time it wasn't breathless. "There's no need for that. Now, lay back… relax…" His surprisingly soothing voice was the last thing I heard before I succumbed to exhaustion.

**...**

There were still things I had to learn, and surprises that kept me enthralled in Josef's lifestyle. The show could only reveal so much, and even then it mainly focused on Mick and Beth.

It had been a suspicion back home but I soon found out how quickly freshies could be dismissed. If they grew too old, for instance; if their novelty wore off, or even if Josef found their blonde-by-nature personalities to rub him the wrong way.

The next day—or later that afternoon—I'd recovered enough to venture downstairs. The new glares didn't share the same hostility, which made me think Josef had taken his standards to a new level. Keira, Eleanor, Amy and Marlene—the same freshies who I usually saw here, the same ones who never seemed to leave; they weren't anywhere to be seen. The new group scattered themselves about the room with two bathing outside in the afternoon heat. Only one looked up as I set foot off the stairs and she soon went back to her chunky paperback. Pleased and yet curious, I made way to the kitchen, remembering to put one foot in front of the other. Josef had been right; I did need to sleep. I wouldn't brush aside the possibility that he'd used his ability to enthral people to help me doze off, but without forming the words I was grateful. Only my headache remained, and the stiffness of my limbs which came around when I tried heaving myself up on to one of the clean surfaces to reach the higher cupboards. It took a few attempts to reach the coffee stash, but I was more than grateful when I did.

With the girls busy outside, I took to the main couch, and for the first time grabbed the remote. The comfort of sitting down instantly took me, and I felt more of the effects of being ill then I had before—I guess stubbornness and having your eyes set on a task really did weigh out your physical state. I had also gotten used to seeing Beth Turner on the TV and on the internet, although this didn't make it any easier to calm my fear. I was thrown back in to the world of Moonlight with her current report and almost choked on the coffee when I realised the irony.

"With reasonable doubt running high, Lindsey will have his hands full this Monday, as the trial nears its end. This is Beth Turner for BuzzWire."

The forth episode had been set in motion, and I was suffering the same fate as the title.

Though I knew I could do nothing, I raced ahead of the plot. The house would be hit tonight—or soon, I corrected as I looked out the far window. Nighttime had fallen, and I wondered where Josef had gone. I should have been worrying about myself; the coffee hadn't helped my weariness. I settled back in to the cushions and closed my eyes.

**...**

When I opened my eyes I found myself back in my bed. Not my own personal one at Jon's, but my one here. I was wrapped in a blanket, not under the covers. When I thought of who must have done this I understood—that would have seemed too sentimental, and I doubted I was in his good books just yet. Our most recent conversation had been civil, at least what I could remember, but that was it.

The upside was that I felt better. Well, a little. The ever changing body heat had calmed, and my thoughts were clearer. I did still feel the cold, but I chalked it up to the temperature of the house.

After I showered, a novelty I'd forgotten the perks from, I pulled on jeggings and a long knitted shirt, tied my hair back in loops and pinned it together with a banana clip, and shoved my feet in to fluffy slippers. I couldn't remember bringing this much stuff with me even if most of it wasn't mine. I grimaced as I thought of how many other girls must live off these clothes, and then decided that it didn't matter so long as they'd been through the washer. It was daylight—I must have been out for the rest of the evening. As I turned to go downstairs I noticed a glass of water on the side table and, next to it, two white tablets. A note rested against the glass; I picked it up the moment it was within arm's reach.

**I gathered you may need these; for the headache.**

**J.**

How sweet. Whilst I didn't believe he'd done this out of concern, I knew he looked after "his" girls, and although I hated being categorized with them, I had to admit that I was. I took the tablets with water and downed both as I made my way downstairs—where I'd intended to go.

Only two girls were there and this time they were glued to the TV. I vaguely heard the monotonous voice delivering today's news, and sat myself down beside the girls. The paperback girl eyed me suspiciously.

"Josef didn't tell us your name." It was the other girl who spoke, one with strawberry blonde hair.

I decided to be polite. "Its Molly."

"I'm Brittany." The blonde announced. I smiled.

The auburn-haired girl went next. "Hannah."

Brittany leaned forwards. "So, what's it like here?" From her knowing smirk, I wondered if she was deliberately trying to throw me off guard, but I decided to play along. I had been stupid to think Josef would have raised the IQ requirements, and possibly the age restriction.

"What do you mean?"

The blonde snickered. "You know what I mean. We've just started, but the other girls said you've not been around long. How come you've got special treatment? Is that one of the perks?" Hannah didn't laugh, but she stifled her amusement.

"There are no perks. Just make sure you do as you're told."

"But you don't," Hannah chimed in at last. "He took you up to bed last night."

"… So?" I didn't see the issue. How did that have anything to do with 'perks'?

"So, if you were sick, he would have told you to stay in bed. If you don't follow orders and you're living here, why should we?"

"Josef knows me too well. Enough to know that I don't listen to him or anyone else for that matter, but that's between me and him. Tell me why you think that misbehaving is going to get you on his good graces."

Spoilt little brats.

The tablets were starting to work, but the nausea was back. Why couldn't I have at least one friend in this place? I felt utterly miserable, and I knew it was due to my lack of socializing with the outside world. Also, the more time I spent alone, the longer I had to think of Sara and what had happened to her. Where was she? Wouldn't her body of been found by now?

Hannah left the couch but Brittany remained persistent. Her blue eyes weren't at all sincere. "You're not like the other girls."

"I'm probably going to regret asking this," I began, deliberately evading her observation, "but what happened to them?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. Hannah, Sammy and I met a few days ago when we were contacted, and we ended up here. Though I don't see why he'd have you."

I stood then, knowing that if I stayed I wouldn't be able to control the temper that had been introduced through my sickness. "You would have hit it off with the other girls."

It didn't occur to me until I was outside that I was still in my slippers. I didn't even know where I was going, but I had to get out of the house. I had no problem passing through the one crack in security I'd found a few weeks back, although I was sure this was mere luck that the guard just so happened to be walking the corridors. Timed just right, I managed to sneak out in to the front pathway that snaked round the house.

The roar of my Chevy was not at all comforting. I suddenly wished for a quieter car, and considered my current financial situation. I hadn't checked what my account was like since I'd started 'working' for Josef, and shuddered at the thought.

I drove for a fair few minutes before I decided on a destination. Curiosity would always win. A lot of these addresses I figured out through watching the show so many times and Rosie's fascination, and now I relied entirely on my memory to remember where everything was. Jack Toland's house was one such address. I couldn't assure myself that Mick and Beth would still be at the safe house, but a plot-hole had formed as I'd been running through the episode transcript last night. How did Leni get to the bus bay? For a bus to Victorville, surely she would have to go somewhere other than the traditional street bus stop.

There is one thing I would recommend, though: never drive whilst wearing slippers.

I almost parked, but the distressed figure running out of one of the houses held my immediate attention. I pulled up next to her, and rolled down the window. "Do you need help…?" I very nearly added 'Leni' on to the end of the question. That wasn't needed. She was panicked enough, and although I wasn't helping matters by offering to assist her, plot development was vital.

"Please. I need a lift to the bus station. Mine's leaving in fifteen minutes."

"No problem; I know where it is." I flashed back to when I'd first helped out Lilia, though knew no friendship would come from this. Leni had to get to Victorville. Josef would kill me if he found out I was doing this, but I hoped with his new knowledge of my secret it wouldn't seems so bad if I divulged a little of the outcome.

Although she got in to the Chevy, Leni was still alert and scooted to the far end of her seat. "But I never said what bus I was getting."

I wondered if this was all a test of hers, and it almost worked—but to my knowledge bus stations had numerous lines running all at the same time. "If you didn't use the stop down the street, I gather you're looking for a longer journey." Leni nodded, keeping all further thoughts to herself. I didn't know what else to say to her; what was I supposed to do? Even though I'd intended to find Leni to help her, I kept getting myself involved in these situations.

The headache raged; how had it come back this soon?

"What're you doing round here anyway? No offense, but you don't really fit in." She glanced sideway. I believed her intrigue; she wasn't trying to be insulting.

"I wanted to get out of the house for a while. I've been sick," I affirmed, "so I haven't been out for what feels like an age."

Leni smiled to herself, like I was missing out on some inside joke. I guessed it was at the expense of her own recent sickness. "Yeah. It's nice outside."

Here goes nothing. "Is everything okay?" You can't understand how difficult it was to ask her questions I all ready knew the answer to. I am not incredibly patient, and I wasn't thinking clearly enough. The confrontation with the new freshies stretched my limited patience and made my short fuse even shorter. However, I had to remember that Leni was a lot worse off than I was, and she needed a lot of help. If I wasn't so sure of the outcome I would have changed it, but as I drove I thought about Victorville, and what happened there; surely I wasn't needed, was I? With tiredness and the headaches my only issue, I didn't feel like hiking out in the blistering heat.

"Everything's fine. Thanks." She was fiddling with her hands, but I didn't see it my place to probe further. Besides, we were at the bus station, and Leni clambered out almost immediately. I watched how she acted with the knowledge of her hidden pregnancy, and noticed that whilst she was quick on her feet, she was also incredibly careful. "Thank you."

"Take care," I shouted after her, though she didn't turn back. I sighed, rested my head against the wheel, and tried to remember what happened next. Mick and Beth would go to Jack's house, and that would lead him to Victorville and Beth back to Josh. But how did they know that the house they found belonged to Jack anyway? The more I thought, the harder it was to stay awake. The photos, that linked to Victorville, but wasn't Beth the one to wave the incriminating letter? If that was the case, then everything should go plain sailing. I didn't need to get involved at all. I had way too many close calls all ready and it wasn't necessary to go back to Jack's house. To stop the temptation I continued driving through a longer path, one that led me to Josef's.

I was surprised to find my entrance went unnoticed. Either Josef was still asleep, or he was too busy to notice, or he was giving me the silent treatment. Hannah and the girl I assumed to be Sammy were outside so I guessed the vampire had to be somewhere in the house. Why else would he keep freshies around like this? I knew they didn't live here, so there had to be a reason. One I was keen to uncover at some point, but also one I couldn't see through to a proper question-and-answer session.

To pass the time until the inevitable I unveiled my chocolate stash I'd purchased before coming back. I could say 'coming home', but as much time as I'd spent here; it was never going to be home. After just one dairy milk bar, I felt the sickly sweetness cling to my throat and I washed the aftertaste down with a large glass of water.

"Thirsty?"

I yelped and wheeled around, only to be confronted by the arrogant smart-ass vampire. I glared at him, hand over my heart. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" He smirked. "Use my crafty vampire abilities to sneak up on you?"

Blinking twice, I glared at Josef._ Another line that didn't belong to me_. "That wasn't funny. Crafty or not, you should know better."

"I don't appreciate being told what I should know, Morrigan. But I beg to differ; it was very funny." In one swift motion he'd taken hold of my hand and brought it to his lips; they grazed the skin before moving to my wrist, teeth teasing the surface. The action caught me off guard more than the enthrallment I felt; Josef's presence drew me closer to him, clouding my mind to the point where I couldn't find an excuse to _not_ give in. One hand fell to my waist, instinctively pulling me closer, though we were so close to the counters I almost fell against them instead.

"Uh… I'm still sick, Josef." I felt dizzy.

Josef gave a short breathless laugh. "If you were that sick, you would have stayed in the house."

Busted.

"I had to do something… or at least, check up… Josef!"

He had me against the counter, close enough himself for there to be no gap or room to breathe. His taunting lips moved up my arm; I tried and failed to pull it away. "Relax," he breathed, though he seemed to bare no real patience. That made two of us. "You're not on the menu tonight." That hypocrite. No sooner had he spoken, his fangs pierced the skin, and I swooned against the frightening and yet sensual swell of emotions that came with a feeding. The sensation lasted no more than a second before I felt the fangs retract, and Josef stared at me, licking the evidence away from his lips.

"What was that for?" My question was delivered quietly. I would have snapped, but I was far too confused and calmed by the 'enthrallment'.

"Your blood makes more sense now." That was all. He said nothing else as he licked the wound, covering the marks with his saliva so the puncture wounds sealed shut. They'd take a while to heal completely, I knew, but that wasn't a concern to me. At least, not anymore.

"… That's good to know." I think. Discussing my blood with a vampire wasn't something I'd ever imagined to happen, and that included all previous fantasies back in the real world. Or the other world. Or whatever it was now.

Josef stayed close, though he had moved away enough to respect a tiny amount of personal space. "I won't pretend to accept what you told me, but running out of the house wasn't a good way to earn my trust."

"I told you, I had to check up on something. I guess I missed out on the point that it seems I'm needed; plot holes are rare but still occur, and I'm the only one who can fill them."

"And if you don't?"

I swallowed. "Then people die. You, Mick—I don't just mean the humans."

Perhaps the twenty questions had come sooner than I anticipated. Standing in full view of the freshies wasn't how I'd imagined having this conversation however.

"What was so important you skipped out on recovery time?"

"I couldn't think of how Leni got to the bus station, so I drove to her… where she'd run to, and ended up driving her there. If she hadn't caught that bus, someone may have found her before Mick and Beth could."

"What I don't understand is why you couldn't have told Mick or I days, maybe weeks beforehand. It would have saved a lot of trouble."

Time to put the good ol' foot down. "Not possible. You have to act spontaneously, else things could go wrong and the storylines could end badly. I've said there's a happy ending, and almost everything turns out for the better. Nothing happens to any of you… or your friends." I still wasn't sure if mentioning Sarah's name was acceptable. Josef may be borderline accepting of my secret, but Sarah was something else entirely.

He half-smiled. "Don't you have a book or something?"

"Hardly. It would make this so much easier; I'm relying on BuzzWire news to keep me posted on what episodes are playing out."

"I could just make you tell me," he drew closer, and I immediately ducked out from under his approaching arm. He turned to face me, eyes alight with amusement.

"Please don't." I almost begged, though pride held me back. "It's dangerous. Please, just trust me." I was treading on dangerous ground with that request. How could I ask Josef to trust me when I'd lied, and how could I ask him to trust me when I'd done nothing to earn it? "Just until the season's over. Then I'll be as blind as a bat to the future." Although I could guess the trouble that would start over the list of vampires. I still hadn't figured out who had sent the list, but I deduced that it had to be someone familiar with the vampires yet without the urge to expose them himself. Someone clever and forward-thinking, and certainly someone with a mind of their own.

Josef's expression was unreadable. It stayed that way for a while, and I hated not being able to see past that shady, statue-still look. "You're a liability."

… Was that a rhetorical statement? I stood, dumbfounded, and waited uncertainly for Josef to continue.

"I should have you disposed of for even being here; you know too much, and more it seems. People who know too much slip up more often." There was a new, predatory glint in his eyes. Despite not turning vamp his stare conveyed everything of a hunter warning his prey; giving them one last shot before the batter was out. All of a sudden he was in my face again, though this time the crystal eyes and fangs were out. "If anything happens to her I will hold you personally responsible." And, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

I don't know how long I was still for, but I melted to the ground after a while. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Josef had never scared me like this before, nor had I seen him change moods so quickly. Did this mean he was trusting me—if just a little?

The answer I gave myself was yes. He'd warned me about Sarah without saying her name, knowing that I would be fully aware of who he meant.

Startled but still alive, I let my head fall back against the counter. Maybe going to Victorville wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	21. The Promise

**Disclaimer: Moonlight never belonged to me. Though I am not against the idea of the fandom starting our own network and bringing the series back. Sound cool?**

**A/N: A year has gone by since I last took a look at this story. I felt entirely ashamed of it, for some reason or another, and personal issues rose to the forefront and demanded utmost attention. For anyone who has stuck with me, I am so, so grateful. I cannot thank you all enough for what you have said about the story. Whilst I cannot give anything major away, I can say that the skirting around Sara's disappearance is completely deliberate. There is something in store for her character, and a very specific reason as to why nobody knows where she is. Molly puts herself at risk (again). She tries to save someone who originally dies (but does she succeed?). Transcripts turn up. (Spoilers!) Keep tuned. I promise I won't let it disappear again.**

**UNBETAD, because I feel terrible enough as it is, and wanted to delay no further. Let me know if you like it.**

* * *

I was halfway to Victorville before I stopped. I allowed my head to crash against the steering wheel which, despite its recent makeover, was beginning to fray around the edges. I rubbed my eyes until they were sore and smudged black down my cheeks. I locked the doors, drew down sun shields, and brought my knees to my chest.

It was a strange place to feel comforted, understandably so, but I did. I felt so lost surrounded by people yet out here in the middle of nowhere I could breathe again. The space was a substitute for the family I had lost. For the friends I had killed. It occurred to me that there was one person I wanted to see, one person I wanted to talk to, but I wasn't even sure if he was real. Ryan looked and felt it, but I didn't know if he existed in the real Los Angeles, or if he was merely a figment of some unhinged imagination. I cast my mind back to days spent freely basking in the sounds and sights put forward by an incredible television show, attempting to figure out if I had seen him on the screen before. As Lee Jay's party was shown, there was every possibility that Ryan could have snuck in the shot. Yet without the DVDs I had no way of confirming. I had no way of _knowing._

When my phone rang I ignored the call and pulled the ponytail from my hair. The grip invited a headache of immense proportions, and with the telling off I was bound to get upon my return I did not want to add any more strain. The thought was nullified by the painful reality that set me on edge. Of course I could never be stress-free here. I could never be safe, no matter what position I was in Josef's "Hierarchy of Needs". I could not be normal.

As time drew on, the little I shifted had nothing to do with my concern. I had watched movies like Wolf Creek enough to be wary of darkened plains of land, but if I considered the dangers waiting for me back in LA, it seemed like a small price to pay for a little solitude. Josef could not find me out here, not just because I hadn't told anyone where I was going, but because I was miles away from myself. I didn't want to be found. Only Mick would possibly guess that I had gone somewhere involving the story, but that depended on how much Josef had filed him in on. As I doubted this, I was far from the vampire's radar. And if I did not answer my phone, he could not use Ryder to track my whereabouts.

"I'm so sorry Sara." My whisper caught a sob. A strangled breath of air trapped by a broken cry. "I can never be sorry enough." I had never stopped thinking about where she might be. Where her body was. Jeff was too careless to dispose of anything and I knew that if Mick had found her he would have said something. That hope, however foolish of my nineteen years to cling to, seemed the only real emotion I could grasp. Even though it did not last long, it lasted long enough for me to heal some of the gaping wounds.

I stitched myself up, wiped my eyes, and turned the key.

**...**

I passed the official "Welcome To Los Angeles" sign at 5.06am. Having stopped once for coffee, the sugar crash was on an all-time high, relishing in the entertainment of draining my body of any energy it possessed. To add insult, several times I had driven over aptly called "sleep lines", forcing my body to attention when my mind was not.

Out of the three options I had, I chose to return to the vampire's lore. If I went home Josef would only come and get me, and I did not want to endanger Ryan. The longer I stayed away the bigger the liability I became. Josef knew I would not tell anyone about Sarah, but I had not given him any reason to trust me, and just because he gave his word did not mean he would keep it. I shuddered involuntarily as I recalled our trip to La Brea, and my near-death experience that gave me every reason to turn around and drive to Waukegan if I had enough sense. I didn't, but I had some. I was coming back with a promise to myself. If I could get through the series I would not have to worry about stepping on vampire's toes. I would know nothing. I would live through the world as they did. I would do my best to help Sarah, and my best to stop that list creating the deaths it was sure to entail.

I pulled in to Josef's home and walked in to the building with the newfound promise I was determined to keep. I would keep it to the best of my ability, but I would shield it more than I had my greatest secret.

The room was empty. Not unusual, but unexpected. I could not count on the vampire fixing something up for my return, and if he was not here then he would be later to have stern words, but what alarmed me was the lack of light. More often than not, the computers along the back wall were awake with a gentle hum. This morning, or now... however early it was, they were not. The pool door was closed, the television off and the pillows lined accordingly. No sign of freshies, no sign of _life._ I did not choke at the irony, thick as it was. Instead I pulled myself up the stairs that seemed to stretch on forever, and when I found my room I did not hesitate another second to bury myself under the covers.

When afternoon reared its ugly head, I slowly untangled my limbs and stretched. Believing that I had earned something of a lie in (or at least one feigning ignorance), I ignored the impulse to check for angry vampires, instead leaving myself at the mercy of filtered light. With my head still shielded by covers I could not have seen the room properly anyway. I did not try, for a further ten minutes, to do anything. When I eventually removed the covers, I was greeted with the same solitude I had seen in Victorville. I heard voices from downstairs, but they were muffled and could easily have been static on a television.

I showered without consequence. Every second, I expected to be greeted by the stern features of Josef Kostan, and every second I was surprised with his absence. Maybe he really was giving me space to get on with the story. I would believe it completely had he not been the one to ring me last night. I pulled on shorts and a thin oversized shirt, tied my damp hair back in to a side ponytail and slid slippers on to my feet as I made my way to the kitchen downstairs.

Josef was in the corner talking to someone dressed down for an important meeting. I didn't know the face, but I did know Lilia's. She was covered in less elaborate wear with braided hair and a healthy glow. I embraced her the moment her arms wound around my frame. Suddenly, I knew who the man with Josef was.

"Missed us that much, did you?" Lilia followed me in to the kitchen and I instantly got to work on a bowl of porridge. Politely declining an offer to eat, my former-freshie friend hoisted herself up on to the same countertop Josef had threatened me by the night before.

"I can't stay away from you." She presented a liveliness I had not thought her capable of, especially when she was staying here. Being in the outside world really did change you for the better. Being cooped up as a vampire's pet may seem like the safest bet in terms of security, but as a matter of health? "Besides, October is closing in, and I won't be around for much longer." She spoke candidly. It was, I suppose, a matter of fact for her. A fixed point.

I stirred milk in the saucepan. "I can't imagine it. You, with fangs and crystal-like eyes."

"Don't tell me you've never imagined yourself as a vampire." I did not mention the nightmare I had had, or the fact that Josef was fully aware of the contents.

"I think it is impossible to not imagine it when you accept a job like this. Even though the thought is nothing more than a bare figment, you are invited to entertain the concept the first time their fangs graze your skin." You hear vampire, you think blood. You think fangs, dark alleys, seduction. You then imagine immortality and how it would feel. There is no escaping the concept of immortality when presented face-to-face with a creature of the night.

"I didn't ever think it would happen with Josef. Truthfully... I never really wanted it until I met Kevin." She moved herself and inclined her head slightly to the left. "Have you ever wanted it?"

I was aware of Josef and Kevin in the adjoining room, and I knew they could most likely hear every word we were saying, but I had an understanding with myself. These people were real no matter what I knew, and I had to treat them as such. "Like I said... it's impossible to not entertain the thought of immortality with what we do." Lilia said no more, but she did not need to. I had given her an answer without verbally expressing one, and without even acknowledging it myself. Did I want immortality? It was a question that I knew I would have to answer some day, and one I could not easily avoid - but how did I know?

The porridge took little over fifteen minutes to make in total, by which time both Josef and Kevin had retired elsewhere. Lilia and I took over the main couch, much to the dismay of the arriving freshies who had to settle themselves outside. On the TV we blared endless runs of Whose Line Is It Anyway?, consequently removing all prior concern I had ever held. I felt normal. My promise to treat these characters like real people whilst also taking better care of myself and the show was starting to feel like an easier goal to accomplish. I was foolish to entertain the idea, even only to myself, but it was worth it for how it made me feel.

Josef and Kevin emerged three and a half hours later, around the same time a news report flashed up on the screen. I tried not to act concerned over the nature but I could not hide the way my heart skipped over a beat when I saw the headline.

"SAN FRANCISCO KILLER MOVES TO LA AS YOUNG ESCORT IS FOUND DEAD IN HER OWN APARTMENT."

Naturally the vampires acknowledged the screen, and I watched Josef slowly turn his gaze towards me. I folded my arms and turned towards Lilia, who seemed to be gravitating towards Kevin. As the vampires were not close enough to warrant any immediate reaction, conversation flowed through the thick blockade built by the story.

"I heard about the killer in San Francisco. My Auntie lives up there." She swallowed nervously. "Someone was killed on her street. By the M.O, they wouldn't have harmed her, but she's an old lady, so it shook her up enough to land her in hospital for a week."

Somehow I felt responsible. I wasn't, and there was no way I could have stopped this from happening, not unless I had been around two hundred years ago, but I had all ready damaged Sara. "She's okay now?" Lilia nodded. I twisted myself to face her. "I almost died once." The vampires were watching us, but I continued all the same. "In Waukegan, nearly two years ago now. There were these strings of bank heists, and low behold one had to occur when I was there." I let out a breathless laugh. It seemed acceptable to express such an emotion now, years after the event, especially as my reason for telling the tale was to offer my friend the little comfort I could provide. "They used me as insurance to get out. Being dragged out of a building with a knife pressing in to your throat makes you think that nothing can be worse than this. I prepared myself to die, because I could not think of any reason as to why I should live."

"Yet here you are." She smiled.

"Yes," I returned the smile. "You'll be fine. He's targeting specific people, and you are definitely not one of them."

"Promise?"

"Hey, he'll have to go through me first." If there was anything I had learned about my fellow freshie friends was their duel nature. Lilia's was not the unapproachable type one would imagine it to be - she was shy, and she worried an awful lot.

"Don't forget me." Kevin and Josef were blocking our view to the television, but we had long since forgotten the glare of fast-moving images next to our conversation. "It's time we left," he held out a hand and Lilia seemed to banish all prior concerns about the killer. It was comforting, almost, to watch the two. He did not look at her as a source of food, but as something he adored. Something he cherished. It was hard to imagine Josef ever behaving as such, but then that was the same reaction Mick had when faced with Sarah.

When Lilia and Kevin left, I could tell Josef wanted to talk. What I was not expecting was the nature of the conversation, what he wanted to talk about.

"You never told me." He knew I would know what he meant. I shifted and drew my knees to my chest, shrugging as I intertwined my fingers.

"It isn't something that you talk about. Especially not to an employer." I pulled a strand from my slippers. "Besides, it's the past. I can't change it."

He seated himself opposite, in a chair that materialized just as fast as he had moved. "You know about the killer." Again, not a question. Josef demanded an answer without asking for one. It made me uncomfortable, but it was impossible to hide insecurities around vampires.

I nodded dutifully. "If anything were to happen, I would tell you. But you have to trust me. Events should unfold as I remember them to. Nobody..." I paused, figuring a way around the words I had to carefully choose. "People die every day, you should know that. But your secret is safe, and will remain safe, that I promise. So whatever happens... you have to let it happen. Just be Josef." It was quite awkward, telling a character that he should behave in character. Josef's impulses would lead him to act in the best interest of the community if it were threatened to the point of exposure, so it showed a lot of what we never got to see if he trusted me enough to make that judgement. I swallowed nervously, the image of Josef's office going up in flames a vivid reminder that all the trust would fall apart. Still, that was not for a while. I had enough time between now and then to figure out a way to bypass it.

Josef was beside me in an instant. I said nothing, made no resistance (although the action sent unwelcome shivers down my spine) as he lifted the hem of my shirt up. A distinguishable scar ran along the side of my right kidney. He traced it with one feather-light finger. I was not used to such an intimate exchange. Feeding had its own intimacies, its own seductions, but this was personal. This was an invasion. If he sensed my distress at his touch Josef did not let on.

"You're meeting with Mick tomorrow." It certainly threw the vampire for a loop but he recovered quickly. It gave me the motivation to shift away from him, and my own hands hurriedly flattened the unbecoming shirt.

"What does this meeting entail?"

I shook my head and smiled. He assumed I meant business, but the conversation would be reasonably light-hearted. For the most part. "Nothing life-or-death."

He gave me a look that could almost be read as amusement.

Almost.


	22. The Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership over Moonlight. I do however claim responsibility for getting my boyfriend hooked.

**A/N:** I'm sorry. I hope the next couple of chapters make up for this horrifically long absence. Next chapter, things kick off again, but this was necessary. I hope you're still sticking with me, thank you if you are! (:

**UNBETATED.**

* * *

I hadn't been out shopping for food in such a long time I had forgotten the art of making sure everything fit in the trolley without being squashed. Needless to say, I earned top looks from several bypassers who dared to sneak a peek at my careless unloading. My "do everything in order of store layout" seemed a reasonable quest at first, but once I struggled to shift the heavy items to the bottom I wondered why I didn't just enter through the cafe and do my shopping backwards.

Then, I supposed, I would not have bumped in to a certain reporter.

After colliding trolleys Harry Potter style, I apologised profusely whilst collecting shopping which had toppled off the top of her own. Without knowing at first who she was, I acted without shock and with fierce determination. Once I looked up, however, I froze - and rightfully dropped what was in my arms.

"I-I-" I swallowed, shook my head, and tried to remember how to move. "Sorry. I didn't mean to!" The words blurted out once I managed to form them with my tongue. Beth, however, acted as if nothing had happened. She seemed to scoop up the items in one go, load them effortlessly in to the trolley, and then look up to great me with the brightest of smiles.

"Haven't I seen you before?" She inquired brightly.

I was forced to stare at her gentle expression emitting nothing but warmth, when all the while my heart was doing multiple back flips at an alarming rate. I tried - and failed - to make anything coherent a part of my response. It was stupid. Yet Beth was reaching the thirty-year mark, and I was still wobbling on the edge of nineteen - if my age accounted for anything here. I considered asking Josef, just once, but the thought was banished from my mind along with a considerable portion of blood.

I shook my head. Beth was watching me, not expectantly, rather patiently. It was unnerving to say the least, but I was too in awe to be angry about it. "I had a bit of a late night, sorry. My mind's not working just yet." I nodded to my own trolley, and the three, albeit small, bags of fresh ground coffee. "Ran out."

Her laugh was infectious. She smiled with her whole face, not just her mouth. "I know the feeling. Strictly speaking, I'm more of a tea person myself." Whilst I believed her, I wondered how she managed to stay awake without the caffeine jolt. "I'm sure of it. You don't visit BuzzWire, do you?"

Ah! How could I have missed that?!

When I had been busy interfering like a gremlin, I had not considered that Beth, although busy with her computer, could have seen me point Julia in the right direction. And then, after that, when I had followed her not so inconspicuously to Mick's apartment because I had a terrible habit of showing up at _every single event..._

I could have lied. I could have said that I'd never heard of BuzzWire (although this would be an obvious lie - practically everyone in LA knew of it, even if they had never watched). I could lie and say that I wasn't there at all, the standard 'you must have been mistaken' or the dangerous 'maybe I just have one of those faces'. Or, as was unadvised, I could be honest.

"I think you had different hair then. Colour, I mean."

That made me laugh. I was an experimenter when it came to hair colours, but only because I'd once had an older friend who practiced as a hairdresser. My hair was at her mercy for well over a year. "Probably." I managed. Barely. Beth grinned again. Why was she so happy right now? I pictured what had been going on - the murder in the apartment. She'd been there all ready. I'd heard someone gossiping about it earlier. Although it was her one year anniversary celebration with Josh, there were a million and one other things going on that would - or should - cancel that out. Not to mention her behaviour that would occur in a few hours. She didn't exactly appear pleased to be there. "Making anything special?" By this point, Beth and I were pushing our trolleys side by side, taking one isle at a time. I didn't know what to put in mine anymore, and whenever I thought of moving to pick _something_ off the shelf as Beth frequently did, her arm would very occasionally brush against my coat. And that was enough to cause me to stumble.

"It's my one year anniversary with my boyfriend. We're celebrating with a couple of close friends." She responded laboriously, though there was but the hint of a smile on her lips. I frowned, carefully watching her facial expressions, trying to figure out why she was less than enthusiastic regarding her one-year-anniversary.

I didn't ask.

"That must be strange. The whole "one year" thing."

"Yes," that did nothing to change her expression, and she had been so bubbly beforehand. I speculated that her mind was on someone else, and the something that someone was. "Time certainly has gone by quickly!"

I nodded, offering "hmm" as an agreement, though more so because I had little else I could offer. My heart continued to do cartwheels every time she came closer, every time we looked at one another. Once at home, I knew I would abandon the frozen foods and sit on my bed, wondering what on Earth that just happened. Wondering how me, little Molly, had ended up in this world of vampires and secrets and blood-giving. Right now, I concentrated on loading what I needed, although more than once I placed a little extra, though did not have the heart, nor the confidence, to unload these.

Beth changed all of a sudden, springing to her feet as it were, face stretched out in a broad smile as if she had spotted someone she wanted to see. There was no one, not that I could tell - I tried to scan the faces in the crowds, but no-one recognisable jumped out at me.

"I tried getting another friend to come, but he was not feeling up to it." Despite the nature, she perked up instantly. "Do you know Mick? I think I saw you two talking once."

Damn her reporter instincts. Yet I could not remember a time where I had spoken to Mick, other than moments where Beth was most definitely somewhere else. "I don't recall-"

She shook her head. "Maybe it was not you. My mind is all over the place lately."

Beth loved Josh. Everyone knew it. But there was no rule declaring that you could only love one person. Maybe, and if you believed in "true love", fate, and love's design, Josh was not her "one true love". Maybe Mick was.

"Don't worry about it," I waved my hand dismissively. "I have days like that all the time." _And nights, too._

The conversation turned, funnily enough, to work, which then somehow skimmed over the weather, what we did in our spare time, and whether we had any plans for our futures. By the time we reached the checkout, still talking to one another as we loaded our products on to separate belts, I had exhausted every topic of conversation in any beginners guide to making friends, and there was still more flowing between us. Beth, although slightly apprehensive around the topic of her boyfriend, lit up when I showed interest in the cases she had worked on, or whether or not she was a fan of reading a book or listening to the audio. I laid aside my concerns about spilling too much about myself, and I avoided mentioning anything to do with Josef Kostan. She had no idea I was "working" for him, and I preferred to keep it that way. If Mick wanted to let her in on freshies before the final episode, he was welcome to it (I tried to figure out if it would mean anything for the show, and decided that it would probably create tension where unnecessary).

It occurred to me that Beth was at a point in the story arc where she was questioning her relationship with Josh. Not just on screen, but off screen too. The little things she did, eye movements darting to the shop windows where people bustled to and from as if she caught sight of someone she was longing to see, pressing the home button on her phone to see if someone had text or called, brightening up whenever work was mentioned and mellowing when Josh swerved to the forefront. She was consumed by the very image and thought of Mick, intrigued by his nature and the danger that came with it. The thought of being dragged away from monotony, the thrill of adventure, the pull on her heartstrings when she saw Mick and thought of the time when she was kidnapped. There was something so wrong, yet so right about the way she thought. She was willing to risk her relationship with Josh to delve in to this adventure with Mick, and only I knew where it was headed. It would not be the complete train wreck Mick thought it was, nor the wild ride Josef liked to envision.

"I would love you to come this afternoon."

We were barely outside, barely towards the car park, when she intercut my thoughts with an alarming request.

Me. In her apartment. With Josh.

I wanted to say no more than I have ever wanted to use that word. More than when Josef took too much of my blood and I woke up in the "hospital" part of the house, drained, exhausted, and hallucinating. More than when I was forced to go kayaking with a group who had, the previous year, tripped me over in the corridors every time I left a classroom. There would be no way I could stand next to that man, or look him in the eye, without feeling an insatiable amount of guilt. I knew he would die soon, knew that the efforts to keep Beth beside him were fruitless, that she would go to Mick anyway, that she would never say yes to his proposal. Yet allowing him those months of happiness seemed worth the guilt. He died happy, loved, rather than distraught. Surely that was better than the future I was considering.

In the end, it was the thought that Josef would not approve that prompted me to say yes. I was more inclined to do something if the man-whore (or would the appropriate term be 'vampire-whore' - though admittedly this sounded a little creepy and a whole lot insane) did not approve. This included many number of things, but it was also very clear that he did not approve of me leaving the house. I did so often. How far his trust extended to me remained to be seen.

The rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning the house. Jon sent me an email, telling me he would be home within a week, and I had never been so neglectful of chores. I restocked the freezer, cleaned out the fridge (I would go shopping for fridge-friendly food closer to Jon's return), wiped down all the surfaces and completed all my laundry duties. Everything was spotless, and everything seemed just fine, until I found a very peculiar suitcase in my room that most definitely did not belong to me.

_Sara Boxer._

I stared at the name for a very long time, almost not recognising it, and then willing myself to forget. Unconsciously I rubbed my eyes to stop the welling up of tears and shivered uncomfortably. No windows were open; I had closed them mere moments ago.

Knowing I had to get it over with eventually, I heaved the suitcase up on to my bed and unzipped, flipping the cover back to reveal a fairly organized contents. Considering I had flipped through it before at break-neck speed, my friend had definitely done some clearing up. The insanity my predicament raised definitely threw me off the deep end. I had not yet reached the stage where I was questioning anything I had ever said or done, but there was a definitive hole in my heart. It would not heal. Staring at Sara's clothes only reminded me that I had taken my friend to certain death. I was foolish. I was stupid. I deserved nothing.

I curled up on the mattress that would have been hers, burying my face in to the pillow so far I tried to stop myself breathing. I wished I could. I wished it would all go away. My screams were muffled and the sobs and chokes came in loud, broken bursts. I was unable to stop. The last time I had cried like this had been so long ago, I had forgotten the sickness that came with it. In a flurry I made it to the bathroom and heaved in to the sink. The retching came quickly, and after a while my stomach emptied. By the time it was over I was shaking, a trembling mess curled in to the corner of my bathroom. Still the sobbing continued. Quite loud, quite uncontrollable. I was glad that nobody was around to see me like this. They would not understand. How could I make anyone understand? I had effectively killed my friend. She had been some form of comfort that I was not going mad in this world, and I had lost her. I could have saved her by sending her home. We could have left together. I chose the path of an obsessed fan girl just wanting to see and feel and experience _everything_. And it had cost Sara her life.

Josef didn't trust me. Four hundred years was long enough to learn how to read people. In the past couple of months, I had given Josef nothing to trust me by. I had threatened his safety, and made a dent in the security of his home by "advertising" myself at a party - apparently, wondering off on my own was not considered wise at one of these gatherings. My track record was miserable and inconsistent, and given my unveiling of Sarah's existence, I was willing to bet that unlike the others who grew old in the freshie world, I would not be comfortably settled in to the contemporary world - I doubted I would be alive. Even though I knew that my knowledge only extended as far as Emma and Jackson's untimely demise, he probably wouldn't believe me - and I needed to figure out a way to make sure that he did.

I had a plan, as far as Sarah was concerned. It was admittedly an idea that was far beyond becoming a reality, but I was willing to try; if it worked, Josef would be an entirely different person. Therefore, I would have to wait until the series was over, which gave me more time to uncover the whereabouts of what I needed.

The thought occurred to me as Mick entered the office. I had accompanied Josef as lunch, though was more convinced that he had told me to come along purely to keep an eye on me. Fine by me - I didn't want to be alone at the moment anyway. The moment he arrived, it was as if a switch had been flicked. I'm sure that I had thought of this before, and knew somehow that there was every possibility that it would not work, but I was determined to try. Mick gave me a look, something I couldn't read, and I did my best to stare back, knowing that I could not risk giving anyone the impression I was hiding something.

For some reason, Josef didn't tell me to leave. I was left hovering by Ryder as the two spoke, switching my concentration - I had never really paid much attention to the technical wizard, and felt myself compelled to learn more about him.

"You are a ghost," he said, looking up at me with an open-mouthed smile. "Nothing about you anywhere. Looks like I have competition."

Admittedly, before he finished talking, I was worried. But his smile-turned-grin put me at ease. It was not a statement that requested a relevant answer. I returned the gesture. "What are you working on?"

Ryder turned back to his computer and fingers flashed across the keyboard. "Keeping track of people. It's important to maintain the security of our world, even when people like yourself leave."

"People like me?"

"Freshies," he said simply. I didn't know how to correct him; whether Josef had decided to inform Ryder of the situation was unknown to me.

I could hear Mick and Josef talking, and made a point of moving myself just as Mick reminded Josef of the reason he had come here.

I had forgotten that it was pre-arranged; Ryder would never have been here otherwise.

"Molly," Mick gave me a nod and a smile - surprisingly, because of the acknowledgement I had received earlier, but I guessed he thought I was leaving. I can't deny that the excitement that I felt at hearing him call me that instead of Josef's irritating version was ever so slightly smug; Josef did not act as if he had noticed, but I knew differently.

"Boy, a lot has changed in four-hundred years." Josef sounded almost nostalgic. I shifted uncomfortably, knowing that despite putting on a show, he would be wondering what I knew. I was surprised he had not asked me all ready, and was not foolish enough to believe he had simply forgotten.

"Yeah, there are no regular cathouses anymore."

"Another casualty of the digital age. Now it's all categories. Blondes, Asians, busty, mature. Equestrian. Choice, choice, choice. It's very efficient - very American." Definitely nostalgic - Mick was quick to point this out too. I folded my arms, watching as Ryder pulled up the image of Cherish.

Mick left with a "thank you gentlemen," and Ryder was quick to follow. I inhaled, knowing what was to come.

"Did you know?"

I nodded. "Yes, I knew. And no, I couldn't have told you."

"If there is a threat to the community-"

"There is no threat! Josef, if anyone could be exposed, if anything was to happen, I would stop it. But nothing... nothing that will affect you is going to happen. I can't be involved in this. I don't know why you kept me in here, but please don't let it happen again - not when Mick comes back."

"I would have thought you would be interested to meet Beth Turner," he was back at his desk. I did not like the attention that was being focused on me at this point, but I was hardly able to escape it. I needed to organize myself, but I couldn't think straight.

"I've already met her." I replied. "And before you ask, it wasn't intentional. I was shopping; Dad's coming home soon, which brings me to another point - I can't be living here whilst he is back."

"And why would that be?" He settled himself back.

"I know it may be difficult to understand the mentality of a human, least of all one who has a child, but I will try and make things easier to understand - I am his only child, and I am currently living with a person who looks old enough to be someone I could be dating, but who entertains masses of girls at any one time. He's not an idiot; you have worked with him before. He won't like it, especially as I have no reason to be living here as we are obviously not in a relationship." I didn't mention that Jon had seen me upset, and that he had every reason to be concerned about both the state of the house and his daughter sporting unexplainable marks. No matter how careful I was at concealing them, he would notice something - he was my Dad, after all.

"I have lived four hundred years, Morrigan. I believe I can cope with what they call role play if the situation calls for it."

Did he - what?!

The vampire did not attempt to hide his amusement. "You can't find me that repulsive. After all, you agreed to come here."

He was right - and I was not going to give him the satisfaction of my admittance.

Before I left, I tried something new - I told Josef the truth. I elaborated on my earlier confession of having already met Beth and revealed that I had been invited to her anniversary dinner with her and her boyfriend. I knew he had a few choice things to say, and maybe Mick had never told him that Beth was in a relationship, but I didn't want to take things further. I was trying to prove a point, but it didn't go down well with my own logic and reasoning. Josef was quick to point out that whilst I didn't want to run the risk of getting caught here when Mick and Beth showed up, I was going to meet her anyway. I tried to explain that it was only dangerous that she make the connection between me and you - she didn't know about freshies, and it was something I aimed to keep that way.

It was pointless - but arguing with Josef always was.


End file.
